PPGZ : New
by Hinako29
Summary: This is my first fic ! Enjoy ! After the fight with HIM Things change . New friend , new villian , new life and the PPGZ is getting used to the change KaoruXButch MomokoXBrick MiyakoXBoomer OC included ( Completed )
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so I hope you guys can enjoy it !

The Powerpuff Girl Z was 12 when they first became the Powerpuff girl Z so this story start after they send HIM to space so they are now 14 .

Blossom/Momoko : YAY ! a story and we are gonna meet a new friend !

Bubble / Miyako : What ? A new friend ? Aw.. This is gonna be exciting :D

Buttercup / Kaoru : Ya , whatever just go to the story already , I'm bored .

Me: Argh , Fine . I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z or Rowdyruff Boys Z . I only own the plot and my OC .

The PPGZ : Wait , you didn't said the RRBZ be here ! ?

Me : On with the story ! ^w^

* * *

Blossom/Momoko P.O.V

Hi ! I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi a normal 14 teenage girl , Not ! I'm actually also a superhero known as Hyper Blossom which is Powerpuff Girls Z ! I have a long orange hair till my knee and pink eye , bubblegum pink and I always wore a big bow on my head . I like to watch superhero related show and comic . I have a craving for sweets and kinda ( huge ) boy crazy . I have 2 friends Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara , Who at the same time is Rolling Bubble and Powered Buttercup .

After we send HIM to space the rate of crime in New Townsville went down The Gangreen Gang turn into normal bad teenager , the Amoeba Boys just play around in the sewage , Mojo Jojo went back to the zoo and became a zoo keeper which surprisingly very good at it , Fuzzy Lumpkin became a forest ranger which suit him very well ( he do this to charm Miss Bellum ) , some other villian went back to their own life and the Rowdyruff Boys Z…. I don't know what happen they just disappeared which upset Mojo a lot . I wonder what happen to them…

"MOMOKOOOOO!"

"Huh ? What ? "

"Stop daydreaming , you're gonna be late ."

That's my annoying sister Kuriko . Her hair is light orange and her eyes is also light orange which sometime make me think is she really my sister .

"MOMOKOOOOOOOOO!"

"What ? "

"You're late "

I turn to watch the clock…7.00a.m

" OH MY GOSH ! I'M SO LATE ! "

I eat a piece of bread and grab my bag and stormed out of my house .

" BYE MOM BYE KURIKO ! "

"TOLD YOU YOUR LATE ! "

I heard Kuriko said that as I run out of my house . I don't know why but I have a feeling today is gonna be different that's why I have been daydreaming , I been trying to figure it out , I know today is a first day of school but I think is just different from the other day and I have a feeling this year will be different than the others.

I spot my two friends at the school gate waiting for me .

" Miyako ~~~~! Kaoru~~~! "

Miyako gave me a slight wave

" Momoko-san Good Morning "

Kaoru gave me a look

" Momoko your late "

" I know , I know .. it just I have a feeling something different is happening so I try to figured it out but instead I'm late "

I gave them a apologetic smile and we went to get our schedule

" Yay we have all the same class " Miyako said and hug her schedule .

" Ya , another together " Kaoru said with a small smile . She really hate showing emotion huh .

" I know this is gonna be great ! " I said and we walk in to our first class . Homeroom

* * *

"Class I'm glad that we have been the same as last year but today we got a new classmate " Ms Keane said with a big smile . Ms Keane again is our homeroom teacher she is very nice . I really like her . I wonder who is our new student . I hope is a boy and a hot one . I turned to look at Kaoru who is resting her head at her hand napping I think and I turned to look at Miyako who is beside me . (Miyako sit beside me and Kaoru sit in front of Miyako ) I lean forward her and whisper

" I hope is a boy "

She turned and said

" Well I hope is a girl " and we giggled

" Here now introduce yourself "

I turned to look at the new student

She has blood red short curly hair ( a unusual hair colour ) and her eyes is hide behind a pair of orange colour glasses which is hard for me to make out her eyes colour , I think is tangerine ? or just plain orange ? Theirs is a belt around her waist . Wait, is that a PPGZ belt !?

" My name is Marion Vermillion that's all . "

She then walk towards the empty seat in front of me and sat down

"Erm.. ok so I think that's all for today since is first day of school you can be free for the rest of this period " Ms Keane said and she turned and continue with her paper work .

" Hi I'm Momoko Akatsusumi . Nice to meet you " I held out my hand for her to shake it

"Oh.. Er.. Nice to meet you too I'm Marion Vermillion " She awkwardly shake my hand

" I know what's you're name you just introduce yourself " I smiled to her

"Err.. Ya sorry " She turned her head a bit but I think I saw her blushed

" Hi I'm Miyako Gotokuji Nice to meet you Marion-chan" Miyako smiled

" Hi.. " She said and I think she tried to not blushed

" Yo, Kaoru Matsubara " Kaoru said and held her hand for her to shake . When did she wake up ?

" Hi to you too .. "

I smiled and I tried to ask her why she have a PPGZ belt

" Hey , Is that a …. "

Beeep Beeeep Beeep

Our belt and… Marion belt 'beep' too !?

Marion stood up and ran out of the class . We were stunned but we quickly stood up and said

" Ms Keanne I'm homesick"

" Ms Keanne I'm schoolsick"

" Ms Keanne I'm classsick"

"We're going to the nurse office "

We ran out to the rooftop and transform

Hyper Blossom

Rolling Bubble

Powered Buttercup

Powerpuff Girls Z

* * *

Me : and Done !

Blossom/Momoko : Wow , That's good for the first

Bubble / Miyako : Why didn't you describe the clothes ?

Me: well Miyako dear , I'm bad at describing clothes so deal with it .

Buttercup/Kaoru: so who is this Marion girl ?

Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out

Blossom/Momoko : So when will The RRBZ come out ?

Me : Soon my dear soon Now read and review !


	2. Chapter 2

Me :Hi It's me again

Blossom/Momoko : Great ! You're here !

Bubble/Miyako : Yay ! You're here !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Yes ! You're here ! Now tell me when will the RRBZ will be here !

Me: Aw… Is little Cupie miss Butchie ?

Buttercup/Kaoru: *blushed* No! I.. Ju..just want to know when I..i can beat them

Me: Aw.. Don't worry they will be here , I can ask them come early if you want *snicker*

Buttercup/Kaoru : NO!

Me: On with the story

Bubble/Miyako : Disclaimer . Hinako29 does not own us and the RRBZ she only own herself and the plot .

* * *

Bubble/Miyako P.O.V

Hi! I'm Miyako Gotokuji a.k.a Rolling Bubble . I have golden blond hair which is tied up to 2 curly pig tails . I'm now with my 2 friends Momoko Akatsusumi a.k.a Hyper Blossom and Kaoru Matsubara a.k.a Powered Buttercup flying to the place that has trouble . We are very silence on our way so I decided to break the ice

" So… do you think Marion is a powerpuff ? "

Momoko.. I mean Blossom look at me

" I don't know I was about to ask her but got interrupt by the belt "

"Oh well , I guess we will ask her after this "

" Hey , there's the trouble at the bank " Kao.. I mean Buttercup said while turned right toward the bank .

" So is a bank robbery " said Blossom while we landed in front of the bank

" No is candy robbery " Buttercup said ,Blossom pouted and I sweatdropped

" Buttercup be nice " Buttercup rolled her eyes as I said that

" Robbers drop the money or we'll do this the hard way " Blossom tell the robbers and she pointed her yoyo toward them . I always wonder how she played her yoyo so well .

" Well well if it isn't the Powerpuff " The robber said as they turned towards us

" The Gangreen Gang ! " Buttercup shouted and ready her hammer

"Erm.. Can you please drop the money and leave so we don't have to beat you up , I really don't want to fight ." and I smiled to them nicely , I saw Buttercup facepalmed and Blossom sweatdropped , I thought to myself is it wrong to do that ?

" Enough chit chat " The leader of the Gangreen Gang , I think his name is Ace said as he shoot his card at us

_Bubble Catcher _

I wave my bubble wand and my bubbles catches his card and sent him flying away in my bubbles

_Swing sonic_

Buttercup used her hammer and beat up Big Billy and Grubber

_Short cake shoot _

Blossom throw her yoyo and hit Ivy and Lil' Arturo

" Well that was easy " Buttercup sighed and throw her hammer over her shoulder

" Well now let's get back to school fist period is almost over " I turned and about to fly away

" Oh no you don't " I heard Ace said and turned around to saw cards fly towards me

_Raining Bullet _

Ace cards is broken by bright orange bullet

_Pulverize Shoot _

Ace is now shoot down unconscious by the shoot . I turned towards the sound .

" You should make him unconscious then send him flying away so he can't broke out from the bubble with his card "

I saw a orange powerpuff . She look like Marion but no glasses and she wear a cowboy hat .

" Who are you ? " Buttercup narrowed her eyes at her and Blossom facepalmed at Buttercups action . Sometime I think why Buttercup can't be nice to someone

" Buttercup be nice " I said to Buttercup and I smiled to the orange powerpuff .

"Hi I'm Rolling Bubble , The green one is Powered Buttercup and The pink one is Hyper Blossom and you are ?" I said as I pointed my hand from Buttercup to Blossom . Buttercup rolled her eyes and Blossom jumping up and down and smiled happily

" I know.. I heard you guys transform on the roof "

" Wait.. What ? You spy on us !?" Blossom said as she was shocked

"… I won't say is spying on you guys… I overheard you guys transform as I try to find a private place to transform " She said as she try to avoid eye contact

" So you know our true identity ? " Buttercup narrowed her eyes and put her hammer down from her shoulder and lean on it

" Ya , can we go back to school so.. you know.. " She look down on the road and play with her finger

" Right come on girls we'll talk about this at school " Blossom turned and fly away . Buttercup fly with her

" So what is you're name ? " I smiled to her

" Oh.. Er… Blessing Breeze " She finally make contact with my eye

" Ok come on let's fly back together " and I started to fly back to school

" Oh.. ok "

" Bubble come on " Blossom shouted toward me

" Coming " I fly faster to them , I turned to see Breeze slowly follow us to school

As we landed at the rooftop and detransformed

" So , who are you ? " Kaoru said and crossed her arm

" I'm Blessing Breeze also known as … " She landed slowly and then detransformed "Marion Vermillion "

" I knew it I knew it I knew it ! " Momoko jump up and down while clapping her hand

" so…" I was interrupted by the bell

_Ring…. _

" We'll talk about this at lunch then we got to the lab and talk to Professor about this ok ? " Momoko asked as we ran to the next class .

" Ok if you don't mind " Marion said as she ran beside Kaoru

" It's been a long time since we went to Professor " I said as I ran beside Momoko

" Ya , 2 or 3 month I think , I kinda miss the lab " Kaoru said and we turned around the corner

" Ya, and I miss Professor , Ken and Peach " I said while smiling

" Sorry to interrupted but who is Ken and Peach ? " Marion asked as we stop in front of door to our class

" Oh Ken is Professor's son and Peach is his robotic dog " I said and open the door

" Don't worry you'll like them " and we walk to our seat and prepare for the next class

* * *

Me: Finally done !

Blossom/Momoko : Yay ! We gonna meet Professor , Ken and Peach !

Bubble/Miyako : YAY ! I miss them so much !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hey , where's Marion ?

Me : Oh I don't know

Breeze/Marion : I'm here * enter the room *

Blossom/Momoko : Marion ^w^ !* Hug her *

Breeze/Marion : * Throw her over her shoulder* Ah..! Sorry Reflex * help her up *

Bubble/Miyako * Help Blossom/Momoko up * Momoko you should know she's shy

Buttercup/Kaoru : HAHAHA … Nice one Marion

Breeze/Marion : Er… Thanks ?

Me: Ok…. Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hihi~!

Blossom/Momoko: Hi ~ Hinako29

Bubble/Miyako : Hello~

Buttercup/Kaoru : Yo~

Breeze/Marion : Hi….

Me: Marion-chan ! * Hug her*

Breeze/Marion : Er.. Hinako ? ?

Blossom/Momoko : Hey not fair ! Marion why won't you let me hug T^T

Me: Well , I meet her first so there * stuck my tongue out at her *

Blossom/Momoko : Hmp, childish

Me: * let Marion go* Fine , Marion go hug her

Breeze/Marion : …Ok….. *walk up to Blossom/Momoko pat her head*

Me: I said hug

Breeze/Marion : Is a bit hard for someone I just meet….

Me : Fine

Blossom/ Momoko :Aw… Marion you are so cute * resisting the urge to hug her *

Bubble/Miyako : Soo Cute * Pat Breeze/Marion head *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Argh Get on with it

Me : Buu.. Party pooper

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hinako29 does not own PPGZ and RRBZ , she only own her O.C and plot

Me : and…. ACTION !

* * *

Buttercup/Kaoru P.O.V

Yo! I'm Kaoru Matsubara a.k.a Powered Buttercup I have raven short hair and emerald green eye ( she look like this . ) My hair now don't look like before since my mom told me to have a hair cut if not she will throw away all my pants . Scary mother . I'm now thinking about this Marion kid , she has this poker face on so is hard to read her emotion but when I first introduce me to her I think I saw her blushed . Is she embarrass or is she just plain shy Argh is so confusing .

"…Matsubara "

"Kaoru Matsubara ! "

" Huh ? what ? yes ? "

" I ask you who is the first president of America ? "

I stood up and scratch my head , what !? first day of school and question can't teacher take a break

"Er.. is … " Then I saw Marion scribble something on her book and push to my side ' George Washington '

" Is George Washington " and I sat down

" Good I'm glad you still remember him now class…."

I turned my head to Marion and mouthed Thank you . She look at me and nodded her head and I saw her pull out .. PSP !? and she started playing . I wrote a note and throw at her place . She saw it and put her PSP back and open it .

_Hey , How did you know the answer when you were playing ? _

_Kaoru _

She write something and throw back to me and continue to play her PSP

_Well , The answer is something we learn a long time ago and she called you a lot of time already and now I don't want to be rude but I really want to continue my game so please don't send me note ._

_Marion _

My eye twitched a bit .Seriously! Is she insulting me ? Then a note fell on my desk

_I'm not insulting you _

_Marion_

My eye widened . How did she know what I'm thinking ? Is she a mind reader ? Then another note fell on my desk

_No , I'm not a mind reader . Is just your face is easy to read . _

_Marion _

I turned and look at her but she is just playing her game . Ok, weird .

_RING…. _

Finally , Lunch ! ( Time skip a bit sorry )

" Marion , let's go have lunch together" Miyako being the polite one ask first

" Ya come on Marion let's go have lunch together , I can't wait to eat my strawberry shortcake." Momoko took out her lunch and her eyes turned into heart shape and her mouth seem to start watered .

" Erm… Momoko please close your mouth before your… saliva come down your mouth." Marion stood up and took out her lunch , wow, nice comeback she has there . Momoko stood there stunned. I being me

" Wow , Marion didn't know you had it in you." I laughed

" What ? Is that a bad thing to say ? " Marion look at me with her poker face

" No , not at all " I smirked

As we walk out of class , Himeko and her minion I mean her friend come along . I hate seeing her two big brown pom pom on her head and she again wearing that ugly fat purple dress around .

" Marion , why are you doing with those loser ? You should be with me since you also came from a wealthy family like mine ." Wait.. what ? did she just said Marion from a rich family ? Marion ignored her and tried to go through but her path is block by Himeko 2 minions .

"Hey Himeko just talk to you ." Minion 1 said while crossed her arm .

" And I ignored it ." Marion answered and tried to go through again but fail

" Hey I'm trying to go eat lunch Himeko so can you just go away ." Momoko said and try to move her away . Momoko get grumpy when she is hungry . Hey, That rhyme .

" Himeko , please move you are blocking the path ." Miyako being Miyako asked nicely

" I'm just being nice and prevent Marion being one of you loser ." Himeko said and laughed

" Himeko , can you stop being such a b*tch and move before I make you ." Finally I open my mouth.

" Ough , how could you say that when you are the b*tch here " Himeko again her big mouth

" Can you just f*ck off before I beat you ." I held out my fist

" Kaoru , don't , you'll get in trouble ." Marion held out her hand to stop me and she walk towards Himeko .

" Himako , I think that's your name , you wasted my 5 minutes here so please move before your big smelly and dirtied mouth make this place smellier and dirtied the air so please stop polluting this place and move your big fat body away since you are blocking the road ." Wow , Marion sure can talk back .

Himeko look offended and she yelled

" Is Himeko you b*tch and I don't need you f*cking b*tch with me anyway ." and she stormed off with her minions

" Wow Marion I didn't know you can talk like that ." Miyako said and we started walking to the roof with our lunch .

" Well , she is fat , have smelly , dirtied mouth I just said the truth to her except I lied about the time actually she wasted 7 minute of our lunch time ." Marion look down on the floor .

" Who cares about that stuff , let's go before that f*cking b*tch came back ." I said and open the door to the rooftop

" Kaoru , language ." Momoko said and sat down

" Whatever ." I said and eat my lunch

" So Marion tell us how you became a Powerpuff ." Miyako asked as she ate her meatball.

" Well it goes like this…." Marion started

* * *

Me : Cliffhanger !

Blossom/Momoko : Aw… I just about to listen how she became a hero *pout*

Me: Don't worry you'll know when the next chapter come

Blossom/Momoko : Fine * Crossed her arm *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Well, Read and review .


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey ~ hey ~

Blossom/Momoko : Yes ! You're here ! Come on Marion do the disclaimer

Breeze/Marion : Eh !? Er.. erm…

Me: Hey ! How could you do this that's my line ! ?

Blossom/Momoko : I really really want to know how Marion became a powerpuff.

Bubble/Miyako : Me too !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Me three and I want to know what Himeko said about the wealthy family thing

Me : Fine Marion

Breeze/Marion : Hinako29 does not own PPGZ and RRBZ , she only own me and my counterpart and the plot

Buttercup/Kaoru : The RRBZ … Hey Hinako29 when will the RRBZ come ?

Me : Soon I promise , You miss them ? * snicker *

Buttercuo/Kaoru : NO! OF COURSE NOT ! * Transform into Buttercup and took out her hammer *

Me : AH ! ON WITH THE STORY !

* * *

Breeze / Marion P.O.V ( Finally )

Hi I'm Marion Vermillion a.k.a Blessing Breeze . I have short curly blood red hair ( Is natural colour ) and bright orange eye . I wear a hat and glasses ( only when I'm playing game or study ) . I'm now telling my classmates or friends or teammates if they don't mind having me around how I turned into a powerpuff .

"So this is how it goes… "

_Flashback…._

_2 month ago I'm finally back from Australia , I walk out of the car and wave good bye to my Uncle and Aunt since they are going on a long time business trip at China . _

" _Bye Marion are you sure you can handle this ? " My Aunt Janette , She has long wavy hazelnut coloured hair and navy blue eye ._

" _Yes , I can , now go , it seem is gonna rain " I said and gently pushed Aunt Janette out _

" _Ok honey you're so sweet bye and be careful if you're lonely called me and remember if you make any friends tell me and be nice and if you need anything called me and.. and… " _

" _OK ok I understand if I need anything I'll call you or I'll promise I'll called you every night for a call ok ? " I pulled out my pinky for a pinky swear . _

" _Ok then I trust you , Bye dear ." Her pinky hook my pinky , she kiss my forehead and hug me . _

_I stood outside my house and wave good bye _

" _Good Bye Uncle Simon , Good Bye Aunt Janette ." _

" _Good Bye Marion ." Uncle Simon and Aunt Janette wave good bye to me _

_Uncle Simon has light brown hair and dark chocolate eye _

_After they leave , I decided to have a walk then I saw the PPGZ fighting a crossdress clown . I was attracted to the fight so I just stood there and watch . They fight for a long time then I saw they combine white light and use it to send the clown away . I didn't notice a ray of white light drop from the big white light and it hit me . _

_End of flashback _

…and that's how I become a PPGZ " and I eat my last octopus sausage .

" Wow I can't believe you saw our last battle with HIM ." Momoko said as she ate her strawberry .

" Who ?" I asked as I packed my lunchbox

" The crossdress clown ." Kaoru said and eat her last bite of food

" So about what Himeko said …" Miyako asked and packed her lunchbox . Why must they asked this ?

" It's …" Are they still gonna be friends with me if I said it ?

_Ring… _

Save by the bell !

" Let's go to our back to class is late ." I stood up and walk away

" Are you still on after school ?" Momoko asked me as she walk beside me

" Oh… Er… Sure ." Why can't I answer normally ?

~Time skip to after school~

" Come on Marion , I really want to let you meet Professor , Ken and Peach ." Miyako said and happily skip out the gate .

" Let me make a phone call , it will be very fast ." I turned around and text my robot penguin I'll go home late . Yes I have a robot penguin that take care of my housework , I'm not spoiled . I can cook and clean but I only clean my own room because the house is too big .

" Marion , you're done ?" Kaoru asked and poked me

" ya..ya I'm done ." I put my phone into my pocket and walk with them .

" Marion , you don't have to be so nervous and shy on us you know , we're friends now " Kaoru said and put her hand behind her head .

" She's right Marion , you don't have to be nervous around us ." Miyako said and smiled at me . How can she smiled so sweet ?

" I'm not nervous , I'm just don't know how to communicate with friends since I never have one…." Did I just said that out ?

" You never have friends ?" Momoko asked with her eye widened

" Ya , I was homeschooled since I was 7 ." I said while looking down so I can avoid their eye contact

" No wonder you're so nervous ." Kaoru said with a smirked . I whispered to myself

" That's not why I'm nervous…."

"Marion . Did you said something ?" Miyako said and look at me with a worried look

" No I didn't ." I said

" Girls ! We're here !" Momoko said and gestured her hand towards a big round building .

" That's a pretty round building ." I said

" Come on let's go in ." Kaoru said and ran towards the door . Momoko ring the bell and we stood there waiting for the door to open . We heard a few sound then

" Coming !" A dirty blond hair boy open the door .

The girls gasped and I look at them with a ' what ' face .

" Hey Boomer how long do you need to open a door ?" A orange haired boy come look annoyed . He and the blond boy stand there staring at the girls and I'm still in a confused look .

" Brick ! Boomer ! How long are you gonna make me wait ?" A raven hair boy come too and he did the same as the boys . It was a bit akward silence so I decided to break the silence .

" Urm… can we go in now ?" I said

Another akward silence , then the girls finally open their mouth .

" You guys are the Rowdyruff Boys Z !" The what boys ? again with the confused face

" Oh Powerpuff Girls Z miss us?" The boys smirked . They looked shocked and started to fight . I felt annoyed not knowing what happen so I shouted

" CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON !?" For the first time , I show my angry expression to people . It was silence so I quickly look down in embarrassment and said

" Ca..can we..ee ju..just g..oo in n…oow ?" And finally the boys lead us in and we all sat down .There is 2 couch and a table in between . Momoko sit on one of the couch . Kaoru sit beside her and the raven boy sit beside her . I sit in front of Momoko and Miyako sit beside me while the orange hair just stand there .

The blond boy I think is name is Bummer ? or Boomer ? I don't know I'll just called him Blond boy for now . He went to find the Professor and again the silence until I spoke out .

" So…. Are you guys friends ?" I said

" NO !" The girls shouted and I was shocked

" Hey ,tell us why you're here Butch ." Kaoru said glaring at the raven hair boy

" And tell us why you look older than before ." Momoko said glaring at the orange hair boy

" And how did you know we're the Powerpuff ." Miyako said and just stare at them

" We'll let the Professor explain " The orange hair boy said and scratch his head

" Hey , who's the new girl?" The raven hair boy said and look at me

" That's Marion the new Powerpuff" Miyako said

"….Hi…" I said while playing with my finger

" Aaaww Don't be shy I'm Butch ." He said and slowly move towards me .

" And I'm sitting away from you ." I said and I stood up and went to sit beside Kaoru which is in front of him .

"Hahahaahaha..!" They laughed except Butch and me

" Hey what did I miss ?" The blond boy come back with a box of cake .

" CAKE !" Momoko and the orange hair boy shouted

"Hey girls long time no see ." A man in a lab coat come in , I guess he is the Professor .

" Hey Professor " Bingo

" Professor we like you to meet Marion , the new Powerpuff !" Miyako said and pointed at me

" Hi ." I said

" Hi I'm Professor Utonium It's a pleasure to meet you ." He held out his hand and I accept it .

"The pleasure is my ."

" So what is your name in powerpuff form ?" He asked

" The name is Blessing Breeze , the orange puff ." I answered

* * *

Me: and another chapter finished

Buttercup/Kaoru : This one is longer than the last one . * finally stop chasing me *

Me: that is because I'm very excited !

Blossom/Momoko: I can't believe the RRBZ is here and they look kinda hot

Brick : Aaaww you think I'm hot

Blossom/Momoko : Brick when did you came !?

Brick : A while ago ~ My brother are here too

Buttercup/Kaoru : BUTCH ! GET YOUR HAND OFF ME !

Butch : Make me ~ * Hug her *

Bubble/Miyako: Hey Boomer

Boomer : Hi Bubble

Me : Read and Review ~

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hey Hinako29 I'm not done with you yet ! * pull out her hammer *

Me : Marion save me !

Breeze/Marion : Everyone , Read and Review Please


	5. Chapter 5

Me : Hey everyone !

PPGZandRRBZ : Hi !

Me: so how are you guys getting along ?

Blossom/Momoko : We are just doing fine .

Bubble/Miyako : except the greens

Buttercup/Kaoru : GET AWAY FROM ME PERVERT ! * running away *

Butch : Aaaww Come on You know you love it~

Buttercup/Kaoru : No I DON'T LOVE IT ! Marion save me * Hide behind Marion *

Breeze/Marion : I hope my counterpart won't be like that….

Me: don't worry he won't

Breeze/Marion :…Ok..so who is doing the disclaimer ?

RRBZ : We will ! Jinx , Double Jinx , stop copying me , you stop , no you !

Me: Ok… now go on do it together

RRBZ : Fine.. Hinako29 does not own us and the PPGZ except her OC and the plot .

Me : On with the story !

* * *

Blossom/Momoko P.O.V

OMG ! OMG ! OMG ! Brick look so hot but he is a RRBZ , resist Momoko resist .Seriouly why is he here ? Is this where they disappear to ?

" Professor tell us why are they here , why are they older then us and why do they know our normal form ?" Kaoru said and crossed her arm .

" Urm….before that can they please introduce themselves since I don't know who they are except for the green one Bush ." Marion said

" Is Butch ." Butch said

" That's what I said ." Marion said and pulled out a fork from her bag to eat her cake . Brick and Boomer tried to held their laugh and Butch just sit there crossed his arm and pouted . He look kinda cute when he does that .

" Well enough of that I'm Brick the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys Z ." Brick said to Marion

" And I'm Boomer ." Boomer said and smiled to Marion

" Ok, the red cap is Brick , little blond boy is Boomer and big ego here is Butch , I think I can remember it ." Marion said and eat a bite from her cake .

" Professor can you now tell us about the boys ." Kaoru said impatiently .

" Aaaww Butters want to know about me I'm touched ." Butch said while putting his arm on his chest

" Don't called me that ! And my name is Kaoru not Butters ! And I'm not interested in you !" Kaoru said and huffed

"Ok now that's over after the battle between HIM , The RRBZ ( Sorry lazy to type full ) fell in front of my lab and was about to die so I tried to stabilize them and accidently make them older " Professor said and scratch the back of his head

" OH~" We girls said together

" Hey girls long time no see ." Ken come hugging Peach

" Hello dawan ~ ." Peach leap out and ran towards us

" Hey Ken Hey Peach " we girls said together again except Marion .

" Who's the new girl ?" Ken asked

" I'm Marion Vermillion a.k.a Blessing Breeze , the new orange puff " Marion said as she ate her last bite of the cake .

" Vermillion…Your from the Vermillion family ?!" Professor said shocked . What wrong with the Vermillion family ?

" Ya… Er… I gotta go is late ." Marion stood up and ran out of the lab .

" Professor , Why are you shocked when she said she's from the Vermillion family ?" Miyako asked

" That's remind me of what Himeko said but she avoid the question !" Kaoru said

" Well the Vermillion family is the richest family in Japan richer then the Shirogane family ,maybe even richest family around the world ." Professor said

" Wow I didn't know about it at all ." I said

" Well , you only read comic of course you don't know ." Kaoru said and I pouted .

" So do you think she will be spoiled ?" Miyako said

" No , the Vermillion family is really generous they held a lot of charity event and donate a lot of money to the poor , they even give money to help my experiment ." Professor said

"Wow , they really have a lot of money ." I said

" Not only that , I heard their children start doing some of the business work when they were 13 ." Professor said

" Wow ." the girls and I said

" Well , I'm going back to do my experiment , Oh and girls tomorrow please bring Marion here so I can check her belt ." Professor said as he leave the room .

" Ok Professor ." The girls and I said and we stood up to leave .

" Hey girls want to fight so we can know who's stronger ?" Butch asked smirking . He look kinda (very) hot !

" No ." Kaoru said , narrowing her eye

" What ? scared now I'm stronger than you ?" Butch smirked , Oh , please Kaoru don't take the bait !

" Me scared ? Of course not ." Kaoru said putting down her bag . Great , she take the bait .

" So Pinky are you gonna fight ?" Brick asked smirking . OMG ! He's super hot ! Please don't blushed Momoko Please don't blushed !

" Hey take a picture , is will last longer ." Brick said and he is still smirking . I narrowed my eye .

" I'm not interested in your stupid look ." I said while trying to pull Kaoru away .

" Good bye scardy powerpuff !" Butch said

"Ok that's the last straw A******" Kaoru said . She transform and hit Butch out of the lab and fly out .

" Kaoru !" Miyako and I screamed

" I guess that's mean we're having a fight !" Boomer said smiling

_Hard Brick _

_Explosive Boomer _

" Eeeehhhh!?" Miyako and I were shocked by their new uniform . ( They wear Bipink bunny design )

" Now transform and fight us ." Brick said

" But I don't want to fight ." Miyako said

" Come one don't be such a wimp ." Boomer said .

" I'm not a wimp ." Miyako said with a little tick mark on her head . I sighed

_Hyper Blossom _

_Rolling Bubble _

Brick smirked and throw his boomerang at me .

_Sticky hoop (sorry I don't know how to name a power )_

I jump and fly out and Bubble follow me .

"We have to stop Buttercup from fighting ." I said to Bubble

" But how ?" Bubble said

_Dynamite Bomb _

Boomer hit the the bomb towards us with his bat . When did they get new weapon ?

_Bubble Catcher _

Bubble wave her wand and bubbles caught all the bomb and sent it flying . Boomer race towards her and weld his bat . Bubble was knocked to a big building .

" BUBBLE !" I screamed and fly towards her but was blocked by Brick.

" No no your opponent is me ." He pulled out his boomerang and throw at me .

_Boom Blast _

It slice my stomach . I faster shoot my yoyo at him

_Chocolate Shoot _

I blasted him to a building . When did they become so strong ? My stomach is hurting me .

_Graviton Drive _

I saw Buttercup blast Butch to a building beside Brick

" That was tough ." Buttercup said and fly beside me

_Sticky Bubble_

"I know they are stronger and less gross ." Bubble send Boomer stick to the same building as Butch and fly beside me

" Let's go home before they come again ." I said

" Hey , is not finish yet ." and I turned around and saw Brick , Butch and Boomer come .

" Wait , How did….!? I thought…" Buttercup said

" You thought wrong babe ." Butch smirked

_Hurricane Lutz _

_Thousand Slash _

_Bubble Popper _

_Bomb Batter_

_Strawberry Shoot _

_Boomerang Slice_

We attack each other with our weapon .

No one P.O.V

"Professor ! The PPGZ AND RRBZ ARE DESTROYING THE CITY WITH THEIR FIGHT !" Ken screamed

" Oh no , Peach try to connect with them and stop this fight ." Professor said

" I'll try dawan" Peach said but failed

" I can't dawan they are too concentrate at the fight dawan"

" What should we do ?" Pofessor said rubbing his chin

" How about we contact Breeze ?" Ken asked

" That's right ! Peach try contact Breeze !"

" Hai ! dawan"

_Calling Blessing Breeze Dawan_

… " Hello ?"

* * *

Me :…another chapter done….

Bubble/Miyako : Are you okay ?

Me : No….just tired from the…e typing…zzzzz

Breeze/Marion : she's asleep

Buttercup/Kaoru : Payback time * pull out a marker pen *

Blossom/Momoko : Kaoru , no , she's tired .

Buttercup/Kaoru : That's why is a good payback time

Butch : What did she do to you ?

Buttercup/Kaoru *whispered* putting you in this story , that's why…

Bubble/Miyako : Aren't you happy ?

Butterup/Kaoru : No of course not .

Breeze/Marion : *whisper* denial~

Buttercup/Kaoru : *Blushed* NO!

Blossom/Momoko : Well…Read and review

RRBZ : READ AND REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Me : Hi !

Buttercup/Kaoru : You're awake !

Me : Did you guys miss me ?

Bubble/Miyako : Oh you're here , so how are you feeling ?

Me : I'm fine so who's going to do the disclaimer ?

Blossom/Momoko : Me ! me ! me ! me !

Boomer : No , me ! me ! me !

Butch : no ! it's me !

Brick : Ya right , is me !

Me : Erm… I do not own them I only own this plot and Marion

RRBZ+Blossom : Hey not fair !

Breeze/Marion : On with the story

* * *

Bubble/Miyako P.O.V

The RRBZ are stronger than before is hard to keep up with them . Why are we fighting them again I can't remember .

_Bomb Parade _

Oh not again

_Bubble Catcher _. _Bubble Popper _

I have been continuing this for a long time with Boomer .

" Why are we fighting again ?" I asked

" I don't know , Oh right , To get back for when you beat us ." Boomer said

_Lighting Strike _

Boomer's right hand produce lighting and shot at me .

_Bubble Boing _

I make a big bubble as shield but the lighting strike through and shot me to the road

Breeze/Marion P.O.V

My belt 'beep' when I was walking back home. I answer it

" …Hello ?.."

" Professor , Breeze answered dawan"

" Good job Peach !" Professor said

" Marion the PPGZ and RRBZ are fighting and destroying the town please stop them ."

" Can't they handle it ? They are strong ." I answer since I'm lazy and I really want to catch the new cartoon .

" They are destroying the town please help them ."

"…Ok….." I close my compact and transform .

_Blessing Breeze _

I hope I won't regret this and I took off

Bubble/Miyako P.O.V

Ow..ow..ow… My head hurt from being hit to the ground . That Boomer I thought his a nice guy I can't believe he hit me to the ground

_Boom Boom _

I turned and saw Blossom and Buttercup fell down beside me .

"Are you guys alright ?" I asked helping them up

" Those f*cking a****le ." Buttercup said , rubbing her head .

" Boomer , Butch let's give them the last blow ." Brick said and form a energyball on his arm

" Gladly ." Boomer and Butch said and did the same as Brick

I close my eye for the impact .

_Raining Bullet _

" Are you girls alright ?"

I open my eyes and saw Marion in her powerpuff form ,Breeze.

" Breeze ."

" Wow , they really did a number on you ." She said and point her pistol at us and a bright orange light formed and she shot at us

_Shining Light Shot_

I felt a warm light around me and my bruises and cuts clear out .

" You guys rest a bit I'll stop them to attack ." Breeze said and turned to look at Buttercup

" Don't move , you are still hurt , I can only heal some cuts and bruises but only a little bit so don't move or I'll paralyses you permanently ."

Buttercup muttered something

" I can surely do it ." Breeze said to Buttercup and she fly off to where to RRBZ are .

I turned to look at Buttercup , she look stunned and confused .

" Let's go to somewhere safe and easily to see Breeze if she need help ."Blossom said

I hope Breeze is safe .

Breeze/Marion P.O.V

Argh so lazy I miss my cartoon for this .

" Hey RRBZ , Can you please stop fighting ?"

" Of course not now move away ." Brick said

" Ya or we'll beat you up ." Butch said

" No I won't if you won't stop , I'll be the one to beat you up." I said and prepare my pistol to shot.

" Fine you asked for it ." Boomer said and shot a bomb

_Bomb strike _

I dodge it and went to knee on the stomach Boomer and point my pistol at the place I knee

_Pulverize Shot _

And I blast him to the ground .

" Who's next ?" I said and twirl my pistol

" BOOMER !" They screamed

" You B*TCH ." Butch said and weld his Katana

_Fatal Slash_

It cut my leg but I ignored it and turning kick him on the face

_Elimination _

I send him to the ground and hit Boomer

" Butch !" Brick screamed

"Ouch that's gonna leave a mark ." I said

He grab my hand and throw me towards a building . I turned and my back foot hit the building and I point my pistol at Brick

_Raining Bullet_

I fire my bullet at him and fly toward his direction slowly . I saw him dropped to the ground slowly and fly to grab him before he dropped to the ground .

" Ha SUCKER ! ." Brick said and he shot his boomerang at me .

_Boomerang Slice_

The hit me to the ground . I quickly stood up .

" Surprise ~!" I heard Butch voice I turned

_Thousand Slice _

The slice send me to a building . Boomer fly up and send a lot of bomb at me .

_Bomb Parade _

I fly away before the bomb hit me .

" I guess I need to use another form to fight them ." I said to myself I fly to a safe building detransformed

" He ! Giving up ?"

I took out my compact and push a button and put back into my belt . A bright orange light cover me and transform

_Killing Breeze _

My uniform is still in bright tangerine orange but with black line and I have 2 pistol

" That's a nice warm up . Don't you think ?" I said and slightly smirked

" Now let's have some fun ." I point both my gun at them

_Blood Rain Shot _

Many bullet shot them down . I fly towards them . I elbow Boomer on the stomach hard that make him unconscious and drop the ground . I point my pistol at Bunch head

_Paralysis Shoot _

" I…I..can't move ." Butch said and fell to the ground .

" Good !" I said " Now stay there ." and I fly towards Brick .

" You took down Boomer and Butch , Why !?" Brick said

" Well…I did say stop fighting or I'll beat you guys up , now I'll spare you if you stop ." I said

_Ballistic Slash _

He throw his boomerang at me .

" I'll take that as a no ." and I point my pistols and him .

_Bleeding Bullets _

I shot him with no mercy . When he was sent dropping I fly towards him and kick him down the ground faster and I kept my foot on him till he's drop to the ground .

"That's for tricking me . " I pick him and his brothers up.

" That's was great Breeze ." I turned to see Buttercup giving me a thumbs up

" ….Thanks..Can you guys help me take them to the lab , I need to clean this mess up ." I dropped the boys on the ground .

" Wow we make this mess ?" Bubble said and picked Boomer up . There are several broken window and holes on many building and many holes on the road .

" Yup , you guys do it . That's why Professor asked me to stop you guys ." I said

" How are gonna clean this mess ? Mostly we leave it and let the Mayor took care of it ." Blossom said

" Cover me ." I said . They stood around me . I detransformed and took my compact out and press a button and put it back . I transform

_Blessing Breeze_

My uniform now turned back like before and I only have one pistol .

" How can you transform into 2 form ?" Blossom asked

" I'll tell you later ." I pointed my pistol towards the mess .

_Shining Light Shot _

I shot a big bright orange light towards the mess . The light separated and flew towards the broken stuff . All the broken stuff and it turned back to normal .

" Let's go back to the lab I'll tell you when we arrived at the lab ." I said and we took off with Blossom holding Brick , Bubble holding Boomer and Buttercup holding Butch .

* * *

Me : and done !

Breeze/Marion : This is a bit extreme .

Buttercup/Kaoru : I didn't know you're this good .

Breeze/Marion : Thanks…. , I just have a lot of practice . That's all

Bubble/Miyako : This is so cool ! Breeze

Blossom/Momoko : You were like BAM BAM then swoosh and BAM BAM and and

Breeze/Marion : Thanks…but I'm not that good .

Me : Well ! Read and review !


	7. Chapter 7

Me : I'm Back !

Bubble/Miyako : Welcome back !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Yo !

Blossom /Momoko : I want to do the disclaimer !

Me : Ok ok ready ?

Blossom/Momoko : Yes ! Hinako29 does not own us and the RRBZ . She only own Marion and the plot .

Breeze/Marion : On with the story

* * *

Buttercup/Kaoru P.O.V

I was shocked when I saw Marion turned into another form , she was strong . She knocked out the RRBZ !

" PROFESSOR ! WE'RE HERE !" Bubble screamed and she put Boomer on the couch and detransformed . At the same time we heard Professor screamed

" I'VE DONE IT !" and he ran coming out.

" What you done it ?" Blossom said and set Brick down and detransformed .

" I have made another RRBZ !" Professor said and do a banzai move

" WHAT !?" We screamed and I drop Butch

" OUCH !" He said and he move his hand

" I can move…. I can move !" He said jumping and down . I rolled my eye and detransformed

" Of course you can move you're not dead ." I said to him.

" Argh…. What happen ?" Boomer said

" That monster beat us up…." Brick said waking up

" Well…I…I'm..Sorry…but…it's your own fault I don't have to beat you guys up if you just stop fighting ." Marion said playing with her fingers looking down .

" I hate being beat up by a girl ." Butch said and throw a fist at Marion , I tried to ran to Marion but I saw her dodge Butch fist and knee him and elbow him on the face and stomp on him .

" Ah…Sorry reflex." Marion move her feet from Butch and move backward a little .

" Wow girl that's so cool ." A boy that have the same hair and eye colour as Marion come out clapping his hand .

" Urm…. you are ?" Miyako asked

" I'm Blade the new RRBZ and I'm your counterpart ." He said with a big smile .

" Are you sure you are Marion counterpart ?" Momoko asked

" Why you asked ?" Marion asked

"Well..How should I said this ? Well you Marion is a poker face and he's now smiling and his hair is same colour as you but strainght ." Momoko said

" Is it wrong having a poker face ?" Marion asked staring with a poker face . I think she's mad ? or curious ?

" Well…er…it's…." Momoko stutter

"Ah! Professor how did you do it ?" Miyako asked and I saw Momoko mouthed thank you to Miyako and Miyako returned with a smiled.

" Oh I used the same ingredient as the RRBZ ,I put the fork that Marion left and made Blade ." Professor said .

" So , Marion about the other form…" I asked Marion .

" Oh right , well I was curious about the belt so I trigger it ." Marion said

" What is this other form ?" Professor asked

" Well is like this." Marion take out her compact press a button .

_Killing Breeze _

"This is more of a attack form and.." Marion detransformed and take out her compact and do the same .

_Blessing Breeze _

" This is a support form ." and she detransformed " I forgot how I trigger it but I'm sure you guys will get it ."

**So come and dance to the beat****  
****Wave your hands together****  
****Come feel the heat forever and forever****  
****Listen and learn it is time for prancing****  
****Now we are here with caramel dancing**

" Sorry my phone ." Marion said and answer " Hello….. Sorry….No I'm not going to break the promise…..Everything's fine…..Yes…Yes..I did….I'm in the lab with Professor Utonium…..Ok….ok…NO! Good night !" and she hung up her phone .

" Caramelldansen ?" I asked

" Well I think is cute . Is it wrong ?" She asked " Well I gotta go now Bye !" and she ran out

" Don't you think Marion is a bit weird ?" Momoko asked

" Do you think she trust us ?" Miyako asked

" Well is her first day with us so I don't blame it , well I'm going home too . Bye !" I said and walk out .

To tell the truth , I also think she's weird . She has this poker face and this always ready to fight look . Does she trust us ? Does she think us are bad ? I have a lot of question about her but I shrugged it off .

" I'm home !" I shouted and walk to my room .

" Kaoru , you're home . Dinner is about to ready go wash up and eat ." Mitsuko Matsubara , my mom ,she's sweet but can get aggressive if you're on her bad side .

" Ya , ya " I went to my room and lie on my bed . Why do she act like that ? I sit up , change my cloths and open my laptop and search the Vermillion family .

_The Vermillion family is the richest family in Japan . They own the biggest company in Japan . They held a lot of charity event and always the one that donate the most money ._

I don't need all this crap . I scrolled to find if I could find any information on Marion Vermillion.

" Kaoru ! Dinner !" My mom shout

" Coming !" Why can't I do thing in peace ?

" KAORU !"

" URGH ! COMING !" I close my laptop and walk to eat dinner.

" Finally , you come ."

" Ya, whatever ." I sat down and started eating . I saw my two brother Shou and Dai snicker so I shot them my best death glare . I eat my food in silence while my brother talk about their school life to mom and dad .

" Hey , Kaoru what's wrong ? You're quiet today ." My dad , Tokio Matsubara , The famous wrestler ,The Masked Wonder .

" Dad , do you know anything about the Vermillion family ?" I asked as I finish my dinner .

" The Vemillion family…..Hm…..Except the fact they are very rich and nice , none ."

" Oh thanks anyway ." I cleaned up the dishes and went to my room .

I open my laptop and open the chatroom to see if I could talk with Momoko or Miyako .

_GreenB.C logged on _

_Cherry.B : Kaoru ! Great that you are on ! _

_BlueBubz : Kaoru , Hi_

_GreenB.C : Hey , got any information on Marion ? _

_BlueBubz : None_

_Cherry.B : Nada _

_GreenB.C : Your parents also don't know any ?_

_Cherry.B : Only the facts that they are rich and nice , none _

_BlueBubz : Same here :( _

_GreenB.C : So got any idea why Marion acts this way ? _

_Cherry.B : Kaoru why are you so concern about her ?_

_BlueBubz : Ya , you never the one that concern one that just met_

_GreenB.C : I don't know I just want to find out why _

_Cherry.B : Ok… I'm gonna off now BB_

_BlueBubz : Me too bye _

_GreenB.C : Bye ! _

_Cherry.B logged off_

_BlueBubz logged off _

I sighed , no information . I guess the only way is to wait for her to tell us then . I close my laptop and went to bed .

* * *

Me : yay done ! but it's kinda sucks

Boomer: Why our lines is so less ?

Brick : Ya I barely have any lines .

Me: Let's welcome Blade join us !

Blade : Hi everyone !

Butch : Yo !

PPGZ : Hi Blade !

Me : Read and review !


	8. Chapter 8

Me : Hey~

Blossom/Momoko : Hi Hinako29

Me : So how are you guys doing ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : You know the same old routine

Bubble/Miyako : So how are you Hinako29 ?

Me : Well… same as always do homework and stuff

Blossom/Momoko : That's suck

Boomer : Is homework that bad ?

Me : You'll know how bad that is soon . Blade disclaimer

Blade : Is a pleasure . Hinako29 does not own the PPGZ and RRBZ , she only own me , Marion and the plot .

Me : On with the story .

* * *

Breeze/Marion P.O.V

I't has been a month that I have become friends with Momoko , Miyako and Kaoru . I really like them , they are really nice and treat me like a normal girl even if I'm from a wealthy family .

" Marion ! Wait up !"

I turned and saw Momoko ran towards me waving her hand .

" Good morning Momoko" I said and wait for her to catch up .

" Good morning , I heard there will be new student come ."

" Hm….I hope they won't do any weird or annoying to me ."

Now , I can talk normally with them without feeling nervous or shy because I totally trust them now .

" Yo ! Marion , Momoko !" Kaoru said and put her one of her hand on my shoulder and the other on Momoko's shoulder .

Yes she is touching me and I didn't throw her . Like I said I trust them and I know they won't hurt me .

" Good moring Kaoru ." I said

" Morning Kaoru ." Momoko said

" Good Morning girls !" Miyako said waiting at the school gates .

" Good morning Miyako ." the three of us said

" So you guys heard about new students ?" Miyako asked

" I heard from Momoko just now ." I said and the four of us walk to class

" I hope they are boys and hot boys !" Momoko said with heart shaped eyes and we sweatdropped

" I hope they are not annoying and get on my bad side ." Kaoru said

" Me too." And we highfive

The bell ring as we went to our seat and sat down . Ms Keanne come in .

" So there's new student so be nice , now come in new students ."

4 boys come in….the RRBZ . My eye widen

" Hi I'm Brick , I'm the oldest ." All the girls fangirl screamed except for me , Momoko , Miyako and Kaoru . Can't they shut up ?

" Hey I'm Butch and I'm the second oldest ." He then winked making the girls screamed louder. He is so in my bad list .

" Hi I'm Boomer Hope we can be friends." He smiled , I think I saw some girl fainted .

" Hi everyone ! I'm Blade I'm the youngest !" He smiled making more girl faint . Great just great .

" We're the Kitazawa brothers ." They said together . Did they practice this ?

" Now Brick go sit…..in front of Marion , Butch sit in front of Kaoru , Boomer sit beside Momoko and Blade sit in front of Boomer ."

I saw them smirking while walking to their seat . Brick ignore the girls and walk to his sit , Butch kept sending smile and wink to all the girls , Boomer just smile and sit down on his seat and Blade smile at me and sit down .

This is gonna be a long year .

_~Time skip to Lunch~_

" I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY STUDIED HERE !" Kaoru said and stab her octopus sausage . Poor octopus . We are at the rooftop as usual .

" Well they do need education ." Miyako said

" BUTCH KEEP PESTERING ME WITH NOTES !" Kaoru said and stab another octopus sausage . There's goes another one .

" Ok change subject , so Mother's days coming , what are you guys doing for your mother ?" Momoko said and start eating her cake . She keep eating cake but she's not fat I wonder why ? Mother's day….What am I going to do ?

" Marion , what are you going to do ?" said Miyako

" I'm going to….visit my parents grave…." I said as I packed my lunch .

" Oh..sorry…" Miyako said and put her hand on my shoulder

" No I'm the one that should apologize since I never talk about my family ." I said keeping my eye locked on the ground . It was silence until….

" What are you guys talking about ?" Boomer said and hug Miyako . Miyako blushed .

" Miss us ?" Brick asked and hug Momoko. She's also blushed .

" Are you talking about us ?" Butch said and hug Kaoru . She…Blushed !? Shocking…

" GET YOUR HAND OFF ME BUTCH !" Kaoru said struggling but failed

" So…how are you guys ?" Blade said and was going to hug me but my reflex come and I elbowed him on the stomach hard .

" Ops sorry re.."

" I know.. Reflex…" Blade said holding his stomach .

" Marion why do you have this reflex ?" Miyako asked

" Well…I learn self-defend and I went through….an incident so my senses become more sharp than before…" I said

" Wow , maybe you can teach me some self-defend move ." Miyako said

" No I'm not good just normal ." I said

" Normal !? You kick my a** and you said your not good !?" Butch said dodging Kaoru attack . Is that a compliment ? Maybe he's not bad .

" Ur…Thank you ?" I said

_Ring _

" Let's go back now ." Momoko said and we stand up and…

" BUTCH , YOU GONNA PAY FOR TOUCHING MY A**!" Kaoru chase Butch out of the roof . Scratch what I said about him just now .

_~Time skip to after school~_

" Do you girls want to come to the lab ?" Blade asked

" I was thinking about going to Sakurako's sweet shop , Maybe I'll come after a stop there ." Momoko said

" I'll come as long as that pervert keep his hand to himself ." Kaoru said and send a glare to Butch .

" I can't help it." Butch said and smirked

" I'll tag along since I have nothing to do ." Miyako said

" That's great we can exchange drawing ." Boomer said smiling

" I'll pass ." I said

" Why ?" Blade asked

" I have….a lot of stuff to do…" I said and walk away .

No one P.O.V

They watched Marion walk away and they started to walk to the lab .

" I guess she's busy ." Miyako said

" Well Mother's day is coming and she need to prepare her stuff for her parents ." Momoko said

" Oh right Mother's day is coming ." Brick said and face palmed

" I wonder how Marion's parents look like , I wonder if I can meet them ." Blade said

" Well , you can't ." Kaoru said

" Why ?" Blade asked

" Ya why ?" Butch said

" Well…..how to said it in a polite way ?" Miyako said

" What do you want to say ?" Boomer said

" Her parents are dead ." Kaoru said

* * *

Me : and finish !

Blossom/Momoko : Poor Marion

Bubble/Miyako : That's just sad

Blade : Why do you do this to Marion ?

Me : Well I want her to be a strong girl . That's why

Boomer : But you don't have to do like this .

Me : Ok ok now...

Brick : Read and review !


	9. Chapter 9

Me : I am here again .

Blossom/Momoko : What's wrong ?

Me : Tired~

Bubble/Miyako : Maybe you should rest a bit .

Me : Neh..Already used to this .

Buttercup/Kaoru : How are you used to this ?

Me : Well…when I go to school I have to wake up really early that's mean before the sun comes out since I go by bus .

Brick : That's must be hard .

Me : I know and I hate that bus driver .

Butch : Beat him up then .

Me : You want me to go to jail ?

Butch : No

Me : Well…Marion disclaimer

Blade : I want to do it with Marion !

Me : Whatever…Boomer bring me my pillow

Boomer :Ok you mean the that have eye ?

Me : Yes and bring me my kitty doll

Boomer : Here * give me the stuff *

Me : Thanks * hug *

Breeze/Marion+Blade : Hinako29 does not own the PPGZ and RRBZ , she only own us and the plot .

Brick : On with the story

* * *

Brick P.O.V

" Her parent are dead ." Kaoru said .What ?

" Kaoru ! You should said pass away ." Miyako said . Seriously , that's the problem ?

" Wait..wait..What ? What do mean dead ?" Blade said

" Just like what Kaoru said ,not here anymore ." Momoko said . Why must she be so cute ?

" When ? How ?" Boomer said

" She just tell us they are dead on lunch when we talk about Mother's day so we don't know how ." Miyako said

" Well..she was about to tell us why but you guys interrupt us ." Kaoru said and give us death glare . Does she know she can kill people with her glare ?

"How about we ask her tomorrow ?" I asked

" Let's just hope she willing to tell us ." Momoko said .

_~Time skip the next day~ _

At school gate .

" Hey Marion ." I said and put my hand on her shoulder from behind but she throw me over her shoulder .

" Ah! Sorry reflex ." She said and help me up .

" So…Yesterday I heard Momoko said…." I asked rubbing the back of my neck ,is kind of awkward since I never talk to her alone .

" Oh..they told you guys huh ?" She said

" Ya so how ?" I asked

" Well….." She was about to said but Blade come and interrupted

" Marion ! Good morning !"

" Good morning Blade , I got to go now , I need to find Ms Keanne ." She said and ran away

" Great job thickhead ." I said and slapped the back of his head

"Brick why do you leave early ?" Boomer asked walking over here.

" Momoko said Marion is always the first at the school gate so I thought she felt comfortable talking alone ." I answered

" Oh then got any information ?" Butch asked

" No because thickhead here interrupt us ." I said and send dagger to Blade .

" Well sorry , you can always ask at lunch ." Blade said

" Good Morning guys !" Miyako said

" Miyako-chan !" Boomer said

" You guys are early ." Kaoru said

" Where's Marion ? She usually the early one ." Momoko asked .

" She went to find Ms Keanne about something ." I said

" Did you ask her about her parents ?" Miyako asked

" Ya but Blade interrupt her when she was about to said ." I said

" I guess we will wait for lunch ." Momoko said

_~Time skip to lunch~_

" Brick , have you seen Marion ?" Momoko asked . My brother and I are in the canteen eating .

" No why ?" I asked

" She ran out of class when the bell ring and we can't find her anywhere…" Momoko said sadly

" Oh Boomer use your super eyesight to find her ." I instruct him

" Ok ." Boomer said

" She's at the school door walking out ."Boomer said

" Brick Thank you !" Momoko said , gave me a quick hug and ran off . She has a nice smell .

" You..welcome." I said and tried to hide my blush .

_~Time skip to Mother's day_~

These past few day Marion act weird ( more than usual ) she came late to school and left early we never get a chance to talk to her . In class she zoned out , she ignore our notes and she didn't play her PSP !?

Today is Mother's day , My brother and I brought a basket of food for Mojo , our mama .

" Ready ?" I asked

" Ready ." Butch and Boomer answered

" So your mama a monkey ?" Blade asked

" Ya ,now keep your mouth shut ." I said . We are at Mama apartment , we want to surprise our mama with gift since we haven't seen each other for a long time .

" Now busted down that door Butch ." I said

" On it ." Butch kick down the door and we scream

" HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MAMA ! ."

" What the !? Boys ?" Mama look shock and drop his coffee .

" Yes , mama . We even brought our new brother ." Boomer said

" Hi I'm Blade ." Blade said .

" Here's your gift , I remember you like fruits and sweet so here ." Butch said and hand him the basket .

"Aaawww….My boys have grown up ." Mama said and hug us all .

We talk with Mama till he gone to work .

" So….want to go to Sakurako's sweet shop ?" I asked

" Yes !"They said and we walk over there and saw…. Marion !?

" Hey….." Blade said . We cover his mouth and hide behind a bush .

" That's Marion !? She looks different " Boomer whispered . She's wearing a frilly dress and a ribbon on her head without her glasses .

" Of course she is , with that hair colour no one can miss it." Butch whispered .

" I'll text the girls , Boomer stay guard and Butch watched her ." I instructed and start text .

" On it ." Boomer said

" Sir yes sir ." Butch said and salute me . I rolled my eyes.

" Brick , she's walking out of the shop ." Butch said

" Boomer and Blade followed her and text me her location , we'll wait for the girls ." I said

" Ok ." They said and left .

" Are the girls coming ?" Butch asked

" Yup , they just text me back ." I said and close my phone .

_Brick _

_I spot Marion at the Sakurako's sweet shop , come now !_

_Momoko _

_Coming ! _

_Miyako _

_Ok , coming ._

_Kaoru _

_On it ! _

* * *

Me : Yay ! done .* Hug my pillow and kitty doll *

Brick : Wow I look so cool there .

Me : Like it ?

Brick : Love it .

Blossom/Momoko : Wow…

Brick : In love with me ? *smirk*

Blossom/Momoko : No ! ….*whisper* maybe….

Buttercup/Kaoru : Read and review !


	10. Chapter 10

Bubble/Miyako : Where's Hinako29 ?

Boomer : Over there sleeping .

Blossom/Momoko : Aaaww…she look so cute when she's sleeping .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Ya , When she's up she's like a devil .

Brick : Why do you hate her so much ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : No reason….

Breeze/Marion : She hate the fact that she put you guys in here .

Buttercup/Kaoru : MARION ! *Blushed*

Me : Ah! * Fell off the bed * Ow

Bubble/Miyako : Kaoru you woke her up .

Blade : Are you ok ? * Help me up *

Me : Ya , I'm fine now just do the disclaimer * rub my eyes *

Butch : Ok ! Hinako29 does not own us and the PPGZ , she only own Marion ,Blade and the plot .

Me : On with the story * Yawn *

* * *

Boomer P.O.V

We followed Marion and found she walk to a flower shop .

" Text Brick that Marion went to a flower shop called Petal Pusher ." I said to Blade .

" Got it ." Blade said and start texting .

" They are coming this way right now ." Blade said and close his phone .

" She start moving again , I'll follow her , you stay here ." I said and followed Marion .

Marion has a violin case on her back . Her right hand is holding a bouquet and her left hand is holding a basket .

I followed her to the park , there are a lot of family playing and having picnic . She stood there , looking at them for a while and then she kept on walking . My brothers and the girls caught up with me .

" So…know anything ?" Kaoru ask

" No , nothing ." I answered

" Let's just keep following ." Brick said

We followed her from the park , to a old theatre , to a ice cream shop . Every time she will stop there and stare at it for while and then kept walking . Now she is walking to a small hill . It's a very pretty place . There are a lake and some tree and bushes around .

" Hey let's hide at that bush ." Butch said and we ran and hide behind it . I got a great view from here .

" Hi Mommy , Hi Daddy ." Marion said and put down the bouquet down in front of the grave . She kneel down and put her basket and violin down . She take out a cake , dango and some macaroon .

" It's been a long time since I come here , sorry ." She said and put the stuff down

" I remember mommy you like German cake and daddy you like dango , right ?"

" Oh , mommy Happy Mother's day . I move from Australia and live here now . I have a lot of fun here and meet some friends . There's Momoko-san she's the one that introduce me those delicious sweets that I bought for you . She's really funny ."

" Momoko , she think your funny ." Kaoru said to Momoko . Momoko pouted .

" And Miyako-san , she's really nice and sweet . She care about her friend ." Marion said

" Aaaww…." Miyako said and smiled gently

" Oh and there's Kaoru-san , she's really tough and fun to have around , I really like her . We have a lot in common except the fact she's really sporty but I'm not ."

" Hey she like you ." Momoko said to Kaoru . Kaoru blushed a little .

" And there's the RRBZ . Brick is smart and cool , Boomer is a gentleman and kind of like Miyako , Butch is pervert around Kaoru but he's funny and cool if he stop being pervert and Blade funny and kind I really like having him around ."

" Wow , I didn't know she think I'm cool ." Butch said .

" Blade , she like having you around ." i said and gently elbow him . Blade blushed .

" Oh and Uncle Simon and Aunt Janette took a very good care of me so you don't have to worried . I trust my friend and them fully , I know they won't hurt me like Aunt Betty . Oh , mommy , I have perfected the song you teach me before you left , I'll play for you now ."

She took out violin and started to play . I know this song , is called 'You raise me up' . It just in instrumental form .

I saw Miyako and Momoko cry a little , Kaoru wept out the tears before it fell .

When Marion finished I saw a tear rolled down her cheek . She put back her violin and said

" I'm sorry I still can't smile brightly like before , but one day I'll be able to smile when I come to visit you .Our time together are short I'm glad we got to spend it together but…I….I… miss you ." She said and she kneel down crying .

Blade ran out from the bushes and hug her .

" Blade… Why ? How ? ." She said weeping some of her tears away .

" Sorry , we saw you walking out of Sakurako's sweet shop wearing like this , we got curious and followed you here ." Blade said . Marion gently pushed him away .

" That's means they are here too huh ?" She said weep her last tear away .

" Yup yes we are here ." I said and we walk out of the bush

" Stalker , you guys do know curiousity kills the cat right ? ." Marion said

" Well I'm not a cat so I think I'll live ." I said and smile

" Idiot , You guys can ask any question of me since you guys know I trust you guys now , come on ask away ." Marion said

" So why you leave early from school ?." Momoko asked

"I leave early to find a flower shop and a gift for my Aunt Janette for Mother's day since she took care of me ."

" And why did you stop at those places before coming here ?" I asked

" Those places I stop was the places that I spend time with my parents ."

" Why did you come late to school ?" Brick ask

" I didn't sleep well , when Momoko mention Mother's day , I remember how it feel when I receive the news that my parents die from a plane crash so I couldn't sleep ."

" So when did your parents die ? Who is this Aunt Betty ?" Kaoru ask

" When I was 6 my parents die , Aunt Betty is the one that took care of me till I'm 13 she went to metal institution ."

" Why did she goes to the mental institution ?" Butch ask

" Her husband , Uncle Alvin never love her even when he married her ." She said

" Then why did he married her ?" I asked

" For business , so she was nice to me at first but when I was 10 , she found out Uncle Alvin is in love with another girl , she started to….abuse me " She said looking down .

" That woman is crazy !" Kaoru said

" She…started to beat me…calling me bad….name…and when I was..13…Uncle Alvin said he want to divorce because the girl who he truly love before they even married is pregnant with his baby ."

" Oh my.." Miyako said

" I still remember that day clearly….i finished my lesson and I went to the kitchen I saw her sitting there murmuring something then she slapped me on the cheek and shouting that it's my fault that he leave , it's my fault that he cheat on her she beat me , kick me and then…."

Marion tighten her hand and trying not to cry .

" She pulled out a knife and stab me on the stomach , luckily Uncle Simon come to visit me that time . He make Aunt Betty unconscious and send me to the hospital , I was lucky that time ."

Some tears rolled down Marion cheek . Miyako went to hug her .

" I'm sorry to ask you this , I didn't know you have this horrible experience ." Miyako said

" No I should be sorry….I never speak about it but I feel better after telling you guys ." Marion said and hug back

" Aaaw…." Momoko said and hug her too

" Kaoru don't you want to hug her ? ." Miyako ask

" No… I don't need this…" Kaoru said .

" But Kaoru I…I…need it ." Marion said look at Kaoru with her blood shot eye

" Oh…ok.." Kaoru said and hug her

" This is so warming ." Butch said and take picture

" Hey no picture ." Kaoru said

" But I want to keep the memory ." Butch said and take another picture .

" Butch ! Get back here !" Kaoru said and chase him .

" Ha ! Can't catch me !" Butch said and started running .

" **They just have to ruin this touching moment** ." Momoko and Brick said together and both of them blushed .

" **You guys have a lot in common .**" Miyako and I said together . Miyako blushed .

" That so sweet ." Blade said

" Ya so sweet , Thank you guys ." Marion said

We watch Kaoru chase Butch around as the sun sets

* * *

Me : Done , I know cheap ending .

Blossom/Momoko : I know I won't say anything

Bubble/Miyako : Marion let us hug her !

Me : I'm great right ?

Blade : Marion is so cute !

Breeze/Marion : Thanks…..

Buttercup/Kaoru : Read and review .


	11. Chapter 11

Me : Hi ~!

Blade : Hi Hinako29 ! * playing cards with everyone * Marion got Police mother ?

Breeze/Marion : Hi.. Nope , Miyako got Butcher daughter ?

Bubble/Miyako : Hi , sure , here * give the card * Momoko got Baker father ?

Blossom/Momoko : Hey , ya * Give card * Boomer got Artist son ?

Boomer : Hi , Nope , Butch got Doctor son ?

Butch : Hi , Ya * Give the card * Brick got Fisherman daughter ?

Brick : Hi , Nope . Kaoru got Singer mother ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hey , Here * give the card * Marion got Actor daughter ?

Breeze/Marion : No , Blade got Builder Father ?

Blade : Ya * Give the card *

Breeze/Marion : Ha ! Happy Family !

Butch : Not again ! * throw his card *

Boomer : How are you so good ?

Breeze/Marion : Well memory I guess .

Bubble/Miyako : Hinako29 why are you hiding at the corner ?

Me : You guys ignore my existence . * drawing circle on the ground *

Brick : Let's just get it going . Hinako29 does not own us and the PPGZ , she only own Marion and Blade and the plot .

Me : On with the story ~!

* * *

Butch P.O.V

A few months have past since we have team up with the PPGZ and meet Marion . Marion no longer throws us or beat us up when we touch her .

"Hey Butch summer break is coming what do you want to do?" Kaoru asked

I have become best friend with Kaoru .Well , all of us become best friend with our counterpart . Kaoru and I always went skateboarding, play soccer and watch game together but I want to become more than friends with her.

"Hello~ Earth to Butch, are you there?" Kaoru wave her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Ya What?" I said

"I asked what do you want to do on summer break." She said with an annoyed face. She looks cute with it.

"I don't know, maybe play game and skateboard than no idea." I said

"Maybe we can have a sleepover." Miyako said

" Ya we can watch movie and play games together ." Momoko said

" Where are we sleeping over at ?" Marion asked

" At the lab of course so we can play game with the boys." Miyako said

" Maybe after the sleepover we can go to the beach ." Boomer said . Nice one , brother .

" But we have homework to do ." Marion said

" We can do it afterwards ." Brick said

" But you won't be happy when you play because you will be worrying about homework ." Marion said

" ARGH ~ Marion think fun not boring ." I said

" But…but…." Marion said

" How about we finish our homework when we have sleepover so we can finish faster ok ?" Blade said smiling

" Ok thanks Blade ." Marion said

" Ok so on the last day of school we packed and went to the lab for sleepover then we go to the beach ." Momoko said

" If we finish homework ." Marion muttered

" Ok if we finish homework ." Kaoru said rolling her eyes

" With Marion , Momoko , Brick and Blade we can finish them in no time ." Boomer said . They are the smart one . I'm a little shocked when Momoko is a smart girl .

_Ring_…..

" Let's talk about it at the lab ." Momoko said and we walk back to class .

_~Time skip to last day of school~_

" See you guys at the lab !" Miyako said walk back home

" I'm so excited !" Momoko said and run back home

" I can't wait to beat you guys in game !" Kaoru said and walk back home

" Guys don't forget to bring your homework !" Marion said

" Ok see you later !" and we walk back to the lab .

" It's a good thing Professor went to do research at Osaka for the whole summer huh ?" I said

" Yup and Ken and Peach went with him ." Brick said

" So what game do you guys want to play with them ." Boomer

" Of course we have to play Truth or Dare ." Blade said with a smirk

" Yup , we so have to play that , hey Brick hand me the key ." I said and put my hand out

" I didn't have it I thought Boomer have it ." Brick said

" I don't have it I thought Blade have it ." Boomer said

" I don't have it either , I thought Butch have it ." Blade said and point at me

" Oh no ." I said .

" How about we just blast the wall ?" I said

" Professor have made the wall RRBZ proof last week , genius ." Brick said

" How about we pick the lock ?" Boomer said

" We can't , after you pick the first lock , we need the key for the second lock which is scanning the key ." Blade said

We thought of every idea but all failed .

" Hey Guys !"

I turned I saw the girls come with their bags . Great….they're here

" Oh…er.. Hey Girls." We said nervously . I tried to avoid eye contact , Brick rub the back of his neck , Boomer looking down on the floor and shifting his leg and Blade looking down playing with his finger .

" What's wrong ?" Miyako ask tilted her head a little .

" Oh well….we're…we…" Boomer said

" Are you guys alright ? You guys look weird ." Momoko asked

" Ya well…we…kinda…" Brick said

" Let me guess you guys left the key inside ." Kaoru said

" How did you know !?" Blade look shocked

" I did this before but I have a spare key ." Kaoru said and put one of her hand on her hip .

" So where are you going for sleepover I'm not going back because Kuriko will laughed at me ." Momoko said

" We can have sleepover in Miyako house ." I said . Her house is big .

" My grandma will not let the boys sleepover ." Miyako said .

" Kaoru's house ?" I asked

" Too small ." Kaoru said

" How about my house ?" Marion said looking down .

" Really ? Your uncle and aunt won't mind ?" Kaoru asked

" They went on a business trip at Taiwan and my house is big so I think maybe we can….." Marion said

" Yay ! Come on let's go ." Momoko said

" Wait what about our clothes ?" Boomer asked

" Don't worry my house has guest clothes ." Marion answer

And we start walking to Marion house .

"Please don't freak out when you saw my house ." Marion said

_~Time Skip to Marion House~_

" O M G ~!" We said except Marion . Her house is really big , It's a three floor bungalow . She walk in and open the door and we saw a penguin shape robot .

" Welcome home Marion I thought you have a sleepover to attend ." the penguin robot said

" I'm home Pingu and yes , we're having it here now so , show the boys to the guestroom ." Marion said .

" Yes Marion ." Pingu said and we followed it .

" You girls follow me to my room." And the girls follow Marion to her room .

" Now here's a the guest room ." Pingu said and open the room .

" Wow ."

The room is larger than my room probably our room plus together . There's a large bed that can fit all 4 of us or more . Blade ran and jump into the bed .

" Comfy ."

" Over here are the clothes ." Pingu said and open the door . We walk in .

" There's even label for every size ." Boomer said

" I think I'm in heaven ." Brick said when he found the hat section .

" And I guess there's a gym here ." I said laughed

" Oh there is , down the hall ." Pingu said

My eye widen . I'm just kidding .

" Are you guys done ?" Marion ask .She's wearing a orange long-sleeve dress pajama and a hat on her head .

" No sorry we're just shocked from all of this ." I said

" Oh well…We will be waiting at the living room , Pingu lead the way for them so they won't get lost ok ?" Marion said and she walk away .

" Yes Marion ." Pingu said

" I thought girls are slower ." I said

" She's just very excited" Pingu said

" Really ? but she's keep saying homework ." Boomer said

" Haha…she packed her clothes when you guys first said having a sleepover , and she finished some of her homework so she can play , and tell you this , this is her first sleepover ." Pingu said

" Wow I didn't know this ." Brick said

" It's so adorable of her ." Blade said

" Come on let's bring fun for her ." I said

We change into pajama and take out our homework and go to the living room .

" Wow you guys finally here ." Miyako said .She wear a blue short-sleeve shirt and a short pajama she tied her hair into two straight pony tail

" Finally you guys come slowpokes ." Kaoru said .She is wearing a green over-sized T-shirt with a cute skull picture one it and she wear a shorts . She look so hot in it .

" Come on and finish our homework so we can play ." Momoko said . She wear a pink dress like Marion but short sleeves .

" I got some sweet for you guys ." Marion said

" Come one let's start doing it ." I said and we all sat down and start doing our homework .

* * *

Me : Another chapter done .

Bubble/Miyako : Yay sleepover !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Cool house you got there Marion

Breeze/Marion : Thanks….

Me : I may not be able to update so often since i have school and many homework...please don't hate me .

Blossom/Momoko : Read and review !


	12. Chapter 12

Me : HI! I'm back ~!

Bubble/Miyako : Hi you're in a good mood

Me : Yup! Because I don't have much homework and I can type this story.

Butch : That's great!

Me : Today only because tomorrow is hell.

Blossom/Momoko : Why hell ?

Me : Tomorrow I'll have to do the homework .

Brick : That is hell

Me : Ya I'm dying again. Boomer, my pillow and kitty doll.

Boomer : Here * hand me my stuff *

Breeze/Marion : Hinako29 does not own the PPGZ and the RRBZ. She only owns me and Blade.

Blade : On with the story.

* * *

Blade P.O.V

"I'M TIRED ~!" Butch said and stretches his arm out.

" Dude , you just start for 30 minutes and you're tired." Boomer said.

" Seriously , you just copy our answers and you're tired ? What's wrong with you ?" Brick said

" Can you guys keep it down , I'm trying to concentrate here ." I said and continue doing my homework , and some silence comes .

_5 minutes later _

" I'm bored ." Kaoru said

" How about some music ?" Marion ask

" I know ! Karaoke contest ! " Momoko said

" But we're not finish yet , I only have 3 more and I'm done ." Marion said

" 3 left !? I have 8 more to go ! And I'm just copying !" Butch said

" Wow Marion you work fast ." Miyako said

" Thank you Miyako ." Marion said

" Marion ~ I want Fun ~ Please , please , please , please , please ….." Momoko said

" Aaahhh ! Spider ! ." Miyako said and jump up

" What ! Spider !" Kaoru said and jump up too . Oh she afraid of spider ?

"SPIDER !? PINGU ! PINGU ! BRING MY CANNON OR LASER GUN ! ." Marion screamed and run around .

" Seriously ? Cannon ? Laser gun ? That is a small spider and you want to kill it with a cannon ? Are you so afraid of it ? ." Boomer said and raised an eye brown

" No , I'm not afraid of it, I despise it and I don't want to see it hairy body around my house . PINGU WHERE'S MY CANNON ? ." Marion said .

" Marion , I thought we talk about not killing a bug or spider with cannon and laser gun ." Pingu come with a broom .

" I don't care . Just dispose that creature away from here ." Marion said and point towards the small spider . Pingu kill the spider and throw it away .

" You have a cannon ?" I asked

" Yes and more other weapon ." Marion said calmly

" Cool ! Kaoru-chan~ I didn't know you're scared of a spider ~" Butch said and move towards Kaoru .

" NO I DON'T ! GO AWAY FROM ME BUTCH !" Kaoru said and shove him away .

" Kaoru , I can lend you my chainsaw if you want ." Marion said

" I tell you if I need it ." Kaoru said and we all sweatdropped .

" So , can we please play games ?" Momoko asked .

" Ok then , let's go to the game room ." Marion said and stood up .

" Finally ! Entertainment ! ." Butch said .

_~Game room~_

" WOW!" We exclaimed . The place is super awesome ! We are like in a real arcade . There're different type of game . There a big sofa in front of a gigantic TV on the right side of the room and the other side is the arcade and there's a shelf that put different board game .

" Sooo…what do you guys want to play ?" Marion asked

" Truth or Dare !" Momoko said jumping up and down .

" I only watch it from comic or TV show , how do you really play it ?" Marion asked

" Ok the first person asked someone truth or dare then that someone do it and it's his or her turn ." I said

" Oh and you cannot dare back the person ." Brick said

" Me first !" Kaoru said and we sat down in a circle .

" Momoko truth or dare ?" Kaoru asked

" Truth ." Momoko said .

" What is your most embarrassing time ?" Kaoru smirked

" Well…You know that already !" Momoko said blushing .

" Just say it !" Kaoru said

" Fine ! When Miyako Octi turned evil . That thing cut a heart shaped hole on my PE pants and when I jumped everyone saw it !" Momoko said and cover her face with her hand . Everyone laughed except Marion who have a unreadable face .

" Ah..good time good time ." Kaoru said .

" My turned . Marion truth or dare ?" Momoko said

" Ur..Truth?" Marion said

" Who is your best friend ?." Momoko said and smirked

"It's…..my pillow…."Marion stuttered and slightly blushed .

"What !? I thought I'm your best friend ." Kaoru said .

" Well my pillow been with me since birth so ya my pillow is my best friend ." Marion said

" I can't believe I lose to a pillow ." Kaoru said

" I think it's cute ." I whispered to Marion . She blushed a little .

" My turn . Butch truth or dare ?" Marion said .

" Of course dare ." Butch said

" I dare you to dance Carameldansen ." Marion said

" What !?" Butch said

" Scared…?" Marion said and sneakily pulled out her phone .

" Of course not ! What about the music ?" Butch said

" Boomer open the music player over there ." Marion said and clicked her phone to record .

" Done it ." Boomer said and the song played . This song is really catchy

" I hate you ." Butch said and glared at Boomer .

" Come on dance it ." Kaoru said smirking evilly .

Everyone start laughing when Butch dance it . Marion record it and I saw her slightly smiled .

" This is good ." Marion whispered to me .

" I know ." I said . The song finished and Butch stopped and sat down .

" I NEVER DOING IT EVER AGAIN !" Butch said

" You don't have too ." Marion said and wave her phone .

" What !? When did you….!?" Butch said and tried to take it from her .

" If you tried to take it from me I'll post it on facebook with the title of ' Tough guy like Carameldansen'." Marion said and kept her phone in her pocket .

" Fine ! Boomer true or dare ?" Butch huffed and sat down .

" Dare !" Boomer said .

" I dare you to prank call Himeko ." Butch said with a smirked .

" Ok…..Marion can I use your house phone ?" Boomer said

" Ok , Brick , hand Boomer the house phone that is beside the the big screen TV ." Marion said

" Here and good luck ." Brick said and passed him the phone .

" Here goes nothing ." Boomer press the number and waited .

" Boomer remember to put it in speaker ." Momoko said

" Ok ." Boomer said and put it in speaker .

_Ring…..ring… "Hello ? This is the Butler of Shirogane family .Who is this ?"_

" _Hi I'm….."_ Boomer give us a ' what to do ' face .We all shrugged aand tried to hold our laugh .

" _Is this a prank call ?" _

" _Urm…No…" _Boomer said and we all facepalmed

"_Whatever this is please stop or I'll find you and hunt you down…." _ Before he finished Boomer hung up .

" Let's never prank call the Shirogane family ." Boomer said

" Maybe you should call through Himeko phone that's much better ." Momoko said

" Whatever . Brick truth or dare ." Boomer

" Dare ." Brick said

" I dare you to watch Disney's playhouse for 30 minutes ." Boomer said

" You know I hate that channel ." Brick said and open the TV .

" Kya~! It's playing Sophia the First !" Marion jumped up from her place and sit infront of the TV .

" You watch that ?" Kaoru said with a disgusting face .

" It's warming and sweet of course I watch it and Sophia just look so cute ~!" Marion said and didn't turned around

~ 30 minutes later ~

" Ok I can't take this anymore ." Brick close the TV

" NOOOOOO! IT WAS ABOUT TO PLAY THE NEW EPISODE ." Marion screamed and tried to open the TV but was stop by Kaoru .

" Please I can't stand them singing ." Kaoru .

" But…but…..the new episode, Aurora was going to be in it , please I need to watch it , pleaseeeeeeeee." Marion…whine !?

" Did Marion just whine about something ?" I said

" Usually she just fine whatever ." Momoko said

" She did say she likes to watch anime and cartoon ." Miyako said

" Marion you can watch it tomorrow ." Kaoru said

" But Kaoru…Please it's just 1 hour of it Pleaseeee." Marion whine

" No means no, now stop f*cking whine and sit down ." Kaoru said

" Fine…" Marion pouted and sit back .

" Ok Back to the game , Miyako truth or dare ?" Brick said

" Erm…..Truth" Miyako said

" Hmmm…..Who is your first crush ?" Brick asked with a evil smirked .

" Well…..It's Takaaki-kun ." Miyako said and blushed . Boomer looked sad .

" Oh but I don't like him anymore…" Miyako said looking down . Boomer face brighten up .

" Who is Takaaki ?" Marion asked

" He is I mean was Miyako Bubble knight ." Momoko said

" He save her when she was little and teach her a bubble blowing skill ." Kaoru said

" But he was sick and has to be in a hospital so Miyako always visit him but now he got a girlfriend ."

" Oh ~" Marion said

" Blade truth or dare ?" Miyako asked

" Urm…Truth ?" I said

" Scaredy cat !" Butch said

" Shut up !" I said and glared at him

" Do you like Marion ?" Miyako said

" Ye..yes…Of course I like her she's my best friend " I said and tried to hide my blush .

" You do know I mean like like her ." Miyako said . She and Momoko squealed . Why must they ask this kind of thing .

" So do you like like her ?" Miyako asked

"Ur… Kaoru truth or dare ?" I asked

" Hey you avoid the question ." Momoko said and crossed her arm

" I answer already so Kaoru truth or dare ?" I said

" Dare , I'm not a scaredy cat ." Kaoru said

" Call a random person and said ' I'm in your closet' with a creepy voice ." I said

" I can do that ." Kaoru said and call a random person

" Who did you call ?" Marion asked

" I'm calling my neighbor ." Kaoru said

_Ring….ring… " Hello?" _

"_I'm in your closet~" _Kaoru said in a very creepy voice .

" _Huh ? What ? Who ?" _A very panicked voice said . Kaoru hung up and we all laughed .

" That was fun so what's next ?" Miyako said

" Movie ?" Boomer asked

" Ok I was getting bored of truth or dare ." Kaoru said

" Marion where did you put your movie ?" Brick asked

" In the movie theatre ." Marion said and stood up .

" Come on ." We all followed her out of the gameroom.

No one P.O.V

_Somewhere _

" It's almost time for my revenge ~" A woman with long black silky hair woke up from her sleep.

" But it's so hot maybe I'll wait till Autumn or Winter ~to come out but that doesn't mean I can't make trouble~" She evil laughed and make some black cloud float out of her room .

* * *

Me : *Drum rolled* A new villain is out .

Bubble/Miyako : Aw….I hate fighting

Buttercup/Kaoru : Finally some action !

Butch : Finally I can kick some butt

Brick : Read and review please

Blade : So I can love you guys ~!


	13. Chapter 13

Me : Hi ! I'm back ~

PPGZ+RRBZ : Hi ~!

Me : I would like to thanks everyone for the reading and kimeko-chan123 for reviewing . Thank you kimeko-chan123 and I really like your story !

Bubble/Miyako : Her story is adorable ~

Breeze/Marion : Ya very cute .

Blossom/Momoko : Hinako29 does not own us and the RRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the plot .

Buttercup/Kaoru : On with the story .

* * *

Blossom/Momoko P.O.V

Ok , we are having sleepover with the RRBZ in Marion house which is super big that have everything here .

" So what movie do you guys want to watch ?" Blade asked

" Horror !" Butch said

" Anything but horror." Miyako said

"Agreed ." I said

" Let's just see what Marion has first ." Brick said

" We're here ." Marion said and open the door . There is a gigantic TV and a big sofa that can fit atleast 20 person .

" The movies are in here ." Marion said and open a door in the room .

" OMG…" The room is filled with movies and in place . We ran in and find what movies we wanted to watch .

" KYA~! FROZEN ! ."Miyako screamed . She hold the movie and ran out . I walk around to find a movie , I like and I spot it .

" Rise of the guardian , Love it !" I said and walk out . I saw Miyako , Marion and Kaoru is out there .

" So which movie did you guys pick ?" I asked

" I didn't since I don't know what to watch ." Marion said

" I picked Frozen ." Miyako said hugging the disc .

" Hunger Game 2 ." Kaoru said . A few moment later , the boys come out .

" What did you guys picked ?" I asked

" Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle ." Blade said

" The conjuring ." Butch said with an evil smirk

" Rise of the planet of the apes ." Brick said

" Percy Jackson ." Boomer said

" What did you guys pick ?" Brick ask .

" Frozen ." Miyako said

" Hunger Games 2 ." Kaoru said

" Rise of the Guardian , I can't wait to watch it Jack Frost just look so hot !" I said

" I know ! Jack Frost is the hottest cartoon boy I ever saw !" Marion said , we all looked at her

" Sorry… I couldn't help myself when it come to anime and cartoon ." Marion said and blushed

" Ya like just now when we watch Sophia ." Kaoru said

" But it is sweet and warming ." Miyako said

" Hey Pingu is Marion always like this in front of cartoon ?" Butch asked

" Ya , I remember that one time when she watch Avatar the Legend of Korra while cooking .When she saw the moment Marco was kissing Asami and Korra was very stress , She throw her knife at the TV and she went rage towards her food ." Pingu said .

"Pingu ! Stop talking and go do something or I'll change your shape into something !" Marion said while blushing madly .Pingu ran out of the room .

" Marion today I saw a lot of emotion from you ." I said

" Ya maybe we should come to her house more often ." Kaoru said

" Marion you should show your emotion more often ." Boomer said

" It's a bit hard when it come to facing human ." Marion said as her blush slowly fade away

" Let's watch movie now." Blade said .

" Whose going first ?" Marion asked

" Me !" They all screamed .

" How about we pick straw or something ?" Miyako suggest

" Rock paper scissor ." Marion said

_~ After the showdown of rock paper scissor ~_

Surprisingly Miyako won .

So Miyako first then Butch , Blade , Kaoru , Me , Brick and lastly Boomer .

" I can't believe I lost ." Boomer said as we sat down .

I sat next to Brick . Beside Brick is Butch . Next to Butch is Kaoru , next to Kaoru is Miyako . Beside Miyako is Boomer then Blade and next to him is Marion .

" I can't believe Miyako won ." Butch said .

" Do you guys want popcorn ?" Marion said

" Yes !" We said

" Caramel , Butter or Salty ?" Marion asked

" Caramel ." I , Brick , Blade said

" Butter ." Miyako , Boomer , Kaoru and Butch said

" So what drink ?" Marion asked

" Pepsi ." Brick said

" Mountain dew." Butch and Kaoru said

" Lemon tea ." Miyako said

" Sprite ." Boomer said

" Apple juice ." I said

" Chocolate drink ." Blade said

" Ok ,Pingu got the order ? Ok thanks ." Marion said

" Now we wait ." I said and the movie start rolling . After some advertisement , the popcorn and drink come , It was super large . Marion told us if we need more popcorn use the phone on the table . After seeing her reaction towards cartoon I think she doesn't want people interrupt her when watching this movie .

_~After the movie Frozen~_

" That's so sweet ." Miyako said and wept her tears .

" Not bad for a musical show ." Butch said

" Not bad ? You were like ' Elsa don't believe him' when Hans said Anna is dead and you even sing Let It Go ." Kaoru said and laugh

" Shut up !" Butch said and blushed

" Butch just go put your movie ." Marion said and sip her juice .

" Fine !" Butch said and put the disc in .

_~Movie~_

" Aaaaahhhhh!" Miyako screamed again and hug Boomer arm . She have been screaming for many time . I kept hiding my head in Brick chest since his the only one beside me . Kaoru and Butch kept laughing when there were scary part . Marion and Blade just stare at the screen as if it was nothing .

" Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Miyako screamed again .

_~ After the movie~_

" That was awesome !" Kaoru said and she highfive Butch

" That was so scary ." Miyako said

_BAM…_

" What was that !?" Boomer asked

" I don't know…Pingu ? Hello ? Pingu !?" Marion grab the phone and tried to contact Pingu but failed

" Something must have happen , come on let's go ." Brick said and we ran out of the room . Suddenly the light went out .

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Miyako and I screamed and hug each other .

" Calm down , the power source must be out ." Marion said and pulled out her phone for light .

"PINGU !" Marion screamed and we saw Pingu robot body was scattered , it's body is ripped into 2 , it's arm and legs are separated .

" Who or what did this ?" Blade asked

" I don't know but it's cruel ." Boomer said

" Don't worry Pingu I'll fix you." Marion picked up its pieces and put it together in pilled

_SWOOSH….._

" Something zoom by the corridor , Let's go ." I said and we ran toward it .

" What the….." Butch said

" Pengi !" Marion said

A Penguin shape robot with dark red glowing eye and dark aura surrounding it . It is destroying the living room with cannon and laser gun .

" Pengi stop !" Marion said

The penguin didn't listen and shot its laser gun at Marion but Blade push her away .

" AH ! Blade are you alright ?" Marion ask and they got up .

" Ya I'm alright are you ?" Blade asked

" Ya me too . Pengi was ok this morning what has gotten it to be like that ?" Marion said

" I don't know but we have to stop it from destroying your house ." I said and we transform

_Hyper Blossom _

_Rolling Bubble _

_Powered Buttercup _

_Blessing Breeze _

_Powerpuff Girls Z _

_Hard Brick _

_Explosive Boomer _

_Strong Butch_

_Slashing Blade _

_Rowdyruff Boys Z _

" Hey big fat penguin ! Taste this ." Butch said

_Fatal slash _

Butch slash the robot .It's arm separated from its body . The penguin robot blasted it's cannon at Butch .

" Butch !" we screamed .

" I knew I shouldn't update that cannon on Pengi ." Breeze said

_Pulverize Shot _

Breeze shot straight into the laser gun that the penguin robot was about to hit us with . The laser gun exploded . The penguin that it's called Pengi open its mouth and showed a gun is inside of its mouth and it shot rapidly .

_Bubble Popper_

Bubble wave her staff and many bubbles come out and block all of the bullets .

" Why did you put so many weapon on it !?" Brick yelled at Breeze

" Well… It to guard the house and I really like the weapon so I just….equip it…sorry ." Breeze said

" Let's not fight now ok ? Let's just concerntrated on how to defeat it ." Blade said

" Ok , It's has machine gun and a flame thrower in its mouth , a cannon on its right hand , a chainsaw and a sword on its back , two pistol is kept inside , and a laser gun ." Marion said . We all stared at her with shocked . I thought it only have cannon and machine gun !?

" Ok , we have to destroy the weapon so we can fight it easily ." I said and shoot my yoyo

_Spinning yoyo shoot _

My yoyo spin around it's cannon and crush it before it shoot anything . The penguin looked angry and it took out it's sword and waving it around .

_Chainsaw Slash_

Blade slash it's chainsaw at the sword and broke the sword .

_Bomb Parade _

Boomer hit many bomb toward the penguin and broke the machine gun in it's mouth

" Now that's left 2 pistol , a flame thrower and a chainsaw ." Brick said

_Ballistic Slash_

_Gravitation Drive _

Brick throw it's boomerang and slash the chainsaw that the penguin is reaching and Buttercup swing her hammer and hit the penguin . The Penguin used it's flamethrower at Bubble .

" Bubble !" We screamed . Bubble pulled up her staff but was too late to stop . Bubble was about to get hit and…..

" BOOMER !" Bubble screamed . Boomer jump and block the attack . The penguin evil laugh .

" How could you hurt Boomer !?" Bubble yelled at the penguin . A bright baby blue light surround Bubble and her belt blink .

_Vicious Bubble_

Bubble transformed . Her uniform look the same but with black line . Her bubble staff have two place to form bubble and has tiny blade on it .

" Bubble has turn to her other form !" I said

* * *

Me : Congratulation for Bubble !

Bubble/Miyako : Thank you

Buttercup/Kaoru : Why is she the first to get it ?

Blossom/Momoko : Ya I should be the first , I'm the leader !

Me : Because just because

Breeze/Marion : Read and review please


	14. Chapter 14

Me : I'm back ~!

Blade : Welcome back

Me : Where's everyone ?

Blade : Over there * Point to my bed *

Me : Hm…I guess they're exhausted from the story huh?. * Poke *

Blade : Ya so can I know who's the new villain ?

Me : You'll find out soon . So do the disclaimer .

Blade : Aw…Hinako29 does not own the PPGZ and the RRBZ , she only own me , Marion and the plot .

Me : On with the story

* * *

Bubble/Miyako P.O.V

At first I saw a flame was thrown at me but Boomer protect me from it . I was angry and I felt a powerful feeling coming from my belt , before I knew it I got transformed .

_Vicious Bubble_

" Bubble has turn into the other form !" Blossom said . I did ? I looked at myself . My bubble staff and uniform is different than before . I noticed my bubble staff look like a double blade spear . Pengi the penguin started to attack again .

" I wouldn't let you hurt my friends !" I screamed at it and I started to attack

_Bubble Trouble_

I twirl my bubble staff and the bubbles is twice the bubbles I make before . The bubbles attack Pengi and freeze some of the part . I wield my staff and slash Pengi into many pieces . When Pengi broke down some dark cloud come out and float away .

" That's like when HIM attack ." Blossom said

" Impossible ! HIM is sealed away ." Buttercup said

" Let's talk about it when professor come back ." Breeze asked . I ran toward Boomer .

" Boomer are you alright ?" I asked and held Boomer hand

" Of course I'm alright .I'm a super human . Are you alright ?" Boomer said and smiled

" Ya thanks for saving me Boomer . That was so sweet ." I said and we blushed .

" Stop with the love fest , I'm going to die here." Butch said and make a gag face . We all detransform

" Pengi…" Marion said kneel down and pick up the pieces

" What are you gonna do with your robot and your livingroom ?" Blade asked her

" I'm gonna send them to the repair room and I'll get my other robot to clean this mess up ." Marion said and put all the pieces on the side

" Sorry guys I ruin this sleepover . I am a cursed child , a unlucky charm….." Marion said and look down on the floor

" No you didn't ruin this sleepover , I have a lot of fun ." Momoko said

" Ya and I finally get to kick some butt" Kaoru said

" But..but..Boomer got hurt and Pingu get….because I'm a…." Marion said

" I said I'm fine and I'm a super human no harm done ." Boomer said

" But...I…" Marion said but I interrupt

" No ! We all have fun and Pingu is hurt it's not your fault !" I said .

" What is this cursed child and unlucky charm mean ? That's nonsense " Brick asked

" That's what Aunt Betty said to me , she said Mommy and Daddy die because of me , Uncle Alvin leave her because I came and now I…." Marion said

" No ! That was just pure coincidence , You're not a cursed child or unlucky charm . You're parents die of plane crash and her husband leave it's because he never love her once and now it's not your fault too it's just some new villain and I think you're a lucky charm instead ." I said and hug her .

" What ? A lucky charm ? Why ?" Marion look at me in disbelief .

" Well….You came and we got a new friend and because of you we met up with the Rowdyruff Boy Z and because of this sleepover I become stronger ." I said smiled to her and let go of her .

" I guess so…." Marion said thinking

" Let's go to sleep now ." Momoko said

" Guys….Thanks for cheering me up ." Marion said and she smiled !

" Marion ! You smiled !" Kaoru and I said

" Oh damn ! You really smiled !" Butch said

" You…smiled !" Brick said

" Marion ! You look really cute !" Momoko said and hug her

" I did…?" Marion said and her smile slowly fade

" What !? She smiled and I miss it !? " Blade said

" Ya you miss it she look actually nice ." Boomer said

" Does that mean I'm not nice ?" Marion said and raised her eye brown at him .

" No it just….no..that..er…" Boomer said panicking

" I'm just kidding ." Marion said with her pokerface

" And that is why , it's hard to know if your serious or not ." Boomer said

" Then get used to it…*yawn* I'm sleepy so let's go to sleep now ." Marion said and walk away .

" Good Night ." I said to the boys and we walk to Marion room .

_~Marion Room~_

" OK , girl talk now ." Momoko said

" What ? I thought we're going to sleep?" Marion said and hug her pillow

" No sleeping early in sleepover ." Kaoru said

" So Momoko why did you want a girl talk ?" I said

" Well…I wanted to know if you guys are in love with your counterpart ." Momoko said blushing

" You mean love like wanting him as a boyfriend and after a few year get married and live together ?" Marion asked

" Ya like that ." Momoko said blushing

" I'm in love with Boomer….." I said blushing madly

" What !?" Kaoru shouted

" Kaoru ! Don't shout , you don't want the boys to hear us ." Momoko shushed her .

" No wonder you got so angry when Pengi hurt him ." Marion said

" I knew you love him ." Momoko said giggling . I face turned redder than before

" Can we talk about something else than this mushy stuff ." Kaoru said and make a gag face .

" You mean like…..you and Butch ?" Momoko said and smirked . Kaoru blushed

" No ! What about you and Brick ? You were hugging him when we were watching the movie !" Kaoru yelled at Momoko . Momoko blushed redder than Brick hat .

" What ? How did you…!? Well….He's the only one close to me…..and the movie is very scary so I just….." Momoko said and hug one of Marion doll to hide her face .

" Don't make excuses , I seen how you look at him ." Kaoru smirk

" OK ! Fine ! I am madly in love with him ok ?" Momoko said and pout . Kaoru smirk victoriously

" What about you ? You were blushing around Butch everytime he's near you ." Momoko said and glare at Kaoru .

" What…!? No ! I don't like him !" Kaoru said blushed madly

" Ya I believe you , you don't like him ." Marion said

" See ! Marion believe me." Kaoru said

" You don't like him . You love him !" Marion said and laugh

" What ?! Not you too ! I don't love him !" Kaoru said and throw a pillow at Marion

" Denial ~" Marion said and block the pillow with her pillow .

" What about you and Blade ? You totally love him ." Kaoru said and glared at her . Marion blushed

" ….I think I love him…I always feel safe around him and my heart skip faster when I'm with him or think of him and my face always turn red and I felt shy but I still want to stay with him . Is that what love is ? Does that mean I want him as my boyfriend ?" Marion said and hug her pillow tighter and blushed madly .

" OH MY GOSH ! You fall deep for him !" Momoko said

" Marion you do love Blade ." I said and smiled

" So Kaoru do you love Butch ?" Momoko and I keep pestering Kaoru with the question .

" Fine ! I love him ok ? I totally want him around with me ! Happy ?" Kaoru said and held up her hand as a sign of defeat .

" Yay ! I guess we all love our counterpart ." I said

" Do you think the boys love or like us too ? Blade said he only likes me as his best friend " Marion said and rest her head on her pillow

" What ? Blade totally love you ! He always stop us from teasing and fighting with you !" Momoko said

" He's just shy Marion . Maybe you should make the first move ." I said and giggled

" But if he don't love me and I confess , our relationship will be awkward , I don't want to ruin our relationship with him ." Marion said and fell backward on her bed .

" But do you want him to go out with another girl ?" Kaoru said and poke Marion . Marion sit up and shook her head .

" So when are you guys gonna confess ?" Momoko said . We all blushed

" I don't know…..maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or after . " I said blushing thinking about me confessing my feeling to Boomer .

" Can we just went to bed now ? I can't take having this talk anymore ." Marion fall back to the bed .

" Ya I agreed I can't think of this anymore !" Kaoru said and fall next to Marion .

" Well I guess it's good night then ." Momoko said and fall to the right of Marion .

" Good night ." I said and fall next to Momoko .

" Lights off and night lights on ." Marion said . The light went off and a small light come out .

" You sleep with night lights ?" Kaoru asked

" Well , I'm….scared of the creature in the dark and I felt alone and scared in the dark ." Marion said

" Can we just sleep now ? I'm very tired ." I said

" Girls ?" Marion said

" Ya ?" Momoko said

" I'm really glad I met you guys , Thank you for being friends with me ." Marion said

" I'm glad I met you too Marion ." I said and drift off to my dreamland .

* * *

No one P.O.V

" So you guys heard that ?" Brick said smirking outside Marion bedroom.

" I knew Kaoru love me ." Butch said smirking

" I didn't know Marion took what I said seriously." Blade said

" Well , I think the girls will be very happy if we confess our feeling to them ." Boomer said

" Tomorrow when we went to the beach , we split up and confess ." Brick said

" Good plan ." Butch said

" I hope what I heard it's true." Blade said

" Well , I hope they'll accept it ." Boomer said and they walk back to the guestroom

_~Somewhere~_

" YOU WORTHLESS CLOUD ! YOU ONLY MESS UP ONE ROOM AND MAKE THE POWERPUFF STRONGER ! YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SH*T !" The women with black silky hair yelled at the black cloud .

"Nevermind , we still have a long time till Winter , I'll get my revenge ." The women lay down and sleep .

* * *

Me : *Drum rolled* So what do you guys think ?

PPGZ+RRBZ : ZZZZzzzzzZZzzz

Me : Hm….are they really that tired ? well…Read and review !


	15. Chapter 15

Me : I'm back ~

Blossom/Momoko : Oh hi * look back at the paper *

Me : You guys are awake ! What are you watching ?

Bubble/Miyako : We're looking back at the story .*looking at the paper *

Me : Oh * felt a shiver *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hinako29~! * Holding her hammer *

Me : Uh oh * Walking backward to the door with label 'LIFE' *

Breeze/Marion : Ran away Hinako29 !

Buttercp/Kaoru : How can you do this to me !? * Swing her hammer *

Me : The story need it ! Someone do the disclaimer ! *dodging and running around from Buttercup/Kaoru *

Bubble/Miyako : Hinako29 does not own us and the RRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the plot

Blossom/Momoko : On with the story .

* * *

**Buttercup/Kaoru P.O.V**

I woke up and I smell breakfast . At first I thought it was Miyako since she always cook but when I sit up I notice Momoko and Miyako is still sleeping but Marion is not here . What time is it ? I look around to find a clock . 8.30 a.m. Why would she woke up so early ? I stretch my arm and jump out of the bed . I follow the smell to the kitchen , I heard the TV and I saw food on table . There were sausages , pancakes , toasts , eggs and I saw Marion cooking my favourite . Bacon !

" Kaoru , you're awake ." Marion said and she put down the plate of bacon . She's wearing a long sleeve baggy T-shirt , a baggy knee height pants , her hat and her glasses . Don't she felt hot ? It's summer .

" Yup , I woke up by the smell of breakfast ." I said and sat down

" You go wash up and wake up the others then you can eat ." Marion said .She turned to the fridge and open it .

" Fine ." I pouted

"BREAKFAST !" Butch said and tried to eat but Marion slapped his hand away .

" No ! You'll get to eat only if you wash up and wake up the others ." Marion said and glare at him . I laugh and try to steal a bacon .

" No stealing food , now go wash up you two ." Marion said and point her finger to the room .

" Aw….." Butch and I said ,we walk back to our room to wake up the others . I glance at Butch , he look cute . I walk faster to Marion room because I know my face is red .

" Miyako , Momoko wake up !" I shook them

" Yawn , good morning Kaoru , you're early ." Miyako said and rub her eyes .

" Yawn , ya , you're always the last one to wake up ." Momoko said and stretch her arm .

" Ya, ya , now go wash up so I can eat !" I said and went to my bag and search for something to wear .

I went to the bathroom , brush my teeth and wash my face . I change my cloths and went to the kitchen . I wear green tank top , a short sleeve jacket and a short . I notice the boys is already waiting at the table and Marion is watching them and kept slapping their hand away from the food .

" I said No ! N-O NO !" Marion said and slap Butch hand again .

" Come on , just one !" Butch said and tried again but fail and he pouted . He look so cute….Oh no I'm turning into Momoko or Miyako again .

" I'm here !" I said and sat down next to Marion .

" Now we only have to wait for Momoko and Miyako ." Marion said and glare at the boys .

" Seriously Marion you slap hard ." Boomer said and rub his hand .

" I thought only Kaoru hit hard ." Brick said and rub his hand .

" Well , only if you listen I wouldn't have to hit you ." Marion said

" We're here !" Miyako and Momoko said .

Miyako wear a light blue sundress . Momoko wear a hoodie short sleeve shirt with the word 'cherry' and a skirt with legging .

" Yay I'm starving ." I said and grab some bacon . I heard the TV played a cartoon .

" Oh no Teen Titan Go is playing !" Marion said . She grab her plate of food and ran out of the kitchen .

" She really like cartoon ." Blade said and smiled

" So what are we doing today ?" Momoko said .

" Didn't we said we're going to the beach ?" Boomer said

" This is good !" Momoko said eating the pancake .

" I know ! Marion's cooking is good ." Brick said also eating the pancake .

" HAHAHAHAHA !" We heard Marion laugh .

" She laugh ?" Butch said

" Let's finish our breakfast and see what make her laugh ." Blade said and we finished our food .

" Hahahaha My stomach ! My stomach ! HAhahahaha !" Marion laugh again .

What so funny ? I thought. I look at the screen . I saw a green boy being hit by a black tentacles up and down again and again and got suck into a girl in blue cloak mouth .

" OH MY HE'S GOT EATEN ! HAHAHAHA….!" Marion and laugh .

" You got to admit it is kinda funny ." Butch said . Blade went to sit next to Marion .

" The Teen Titan look so cute ." Momoko said and sat next to Marion . I sat next to Momoko . Miyako and Boomer went to clean up the kitchen . The screen show them went to the dentist . The dentist got throw around .

" Hahahahaha….!" Marion laugh holding her stomach and she lay her head on Blade . Blade blushed . Does she know she's laying on Blade? Then the show end when the girl in cloak got hit by a big meatball .

" Eh? When did you guys got here ?" Marion asked as the TV show the commercial . Her face is a bit red .

" We were here when we saw the green boy got hit around ." I said

" Oh , so do you guys like meatball ?" Marion asked

" I don't really hate it ." Momoko said

" Good ." Marion said and flipped the channel .

" Why did you asked ?" Blade said

" Because I'm gonna make it ." Marion said

" Well you can make it at dinner because we're going to the beach now ." Brick said and stood up

" You guys can go I'm staying ." Marion said and her eyes didn't leave the screen .

" Come on Marion It's fun at the beach ." Miyako said weeping her hand .

" No , I'm staying because today Phineas and Ferb got a special episode and after this commercial the Amazing World of Gumball is playing then later Adventure time , and later Naruto and….." Marion said and flipped the channel again .

" Oh come on , you're gonna stay here watching cartoon !?" I said

" That's what I do every summer ." Marion said and put down the remote .

" That's it !" I said and pulled her out of the couch . " Blade close the TV ."

" Ok ." Blade said

" NO !" Marion screamed and hold the couch .

" Your going and that's final ." I said and pulled her

" No ! that's social life outside . It's dark and evil ! I'm staying here and have a lazy holiday !" Marion screamed

" Seriously ? That's what you said after having a sleepover when you already in a social life ." Brick said . Marion let go of the couch . and she landed on me .

" Well , that's 2 different thing . I'm not going ." She stood up and tried to ran to her room but Boomer and Miyako stopped her .

" You're going and I'm gonna dress you up like a girl . Look at what you're wearing now it's horrible !" Miyako said .

" Well it's comfy and I don't want to go ." Marion pout

" Come on it's gonna be fun ." Blade said and pat Marion's head . I think she's blushing . Marion pulled her hat down .

" Fine….."

" Yay ! Come on Kaoru I got a cute swimwear for you ." Miyako said .

" I'm not wearing a two piece ." I said

" Oh yes you are , PIN HER DOWN !" Momoko said . She and Miyako tried to pin me down and drag me to Marion room .

" Someone save me ! Marion !" I ran and tried to hide behind Marion .

" I'm sorry Kaoru I can't save you cause I'm one of the victim ! Ran while you can Kaoru !" Marion sceamed and Miyako drag her to her room .

" Marion !" I screamed and Momoko pin me down and drag me away .

" That was dramatic ." Boomer said .

" You don't know what they are capable of ." I said while being drag away into Marion room .When we open the door , we saw….

" Stop struggling Marion !" Miyako said and tied Marion to the chair .

" No ! You're making me wearing that 2 piece swimsuit when I already have one ." Marion said

" You mean you're school swimsuit ? That's not even cute ." Miyako said and tied a knot .

" I'm going to look in your closet for swimsuit since you don't want to wear what I got you . Oh Momoko hand Kaoru the one I had on the bed ." Miyako said and open Marion closet . Marion pouted and mumble something I can't make out but I know she said something about vicious .

" Ok…here Kaoru wear this ." Momoko hand me a one piece light green swimsuit with a big star on the left and it show my back .

" That's not too bad . At least it's not 2 piece ." I said

" Now go change ." Momoko point to the bathroom

" EK ~! Marion you didn't tell me you have this ." Miyako come out of the closet with a swimsuit . It's a one piece swimsuit , its light orange and its bottom look like a skirt .

" I didn't know I have it either ." Marion said

" You know we're going shopping after this . You need real clothes not baggy T-shirt , now go wear this ." Miyako said and untied her .

" You know , Vicious Bubble really suit you ." Marion said to her and take the swimsuit .

" Miyako is really into fashion she can't bear with horrible clothes ." I said to her

" Oh ." Marion said and went in the bathroom to change . After she come out I went in and change . When I come out I saw Marion is struggling from Miyako grasp .

" Just let me do your hair ." Miyako said

" No ! I like it this way after all I'm wearing a hat ." Marion said and broke free . I pin her down .

" Betrayal !" Marion screamed at me

" Well , I'm going through this so are you ." I said and hand her over .

" Thanks Kaoru ." Miyako said and brush Marion hair .

" Come on Kaoru I'm doing yours ." Momoko said and brush my hair .

_~Later~_

" That was a hand full ." Momoko said .

" Aw~Thay look so cute ." Miyako said .

" Butch gonna fall head over heel for you Kaoru ." Momoko said and I blushed .

" Now you two stay at the living room and don't ruin your hair ." Miyako said and black aura come out behind her . We nod and went to the living room . The boys are already there in their trunk. Butch eye widened when he saw me .

" Wow , you look….i don't know what to say…" Butch said

" Save it ." I said and sat down . Marion open the TV and started watching Fairy Tail . I have to admit it is nice .

" We here ~" Miyako and Momoko come out in their swimsuit .

" Finally !" I said and stood up . Marion sat there .

" Marion let's go ." I said

" Coming ." Marion said . Boomer close the TV .

" No ! Gray was about to give the final blow !" Marion said and crossed her arm .

" Let's go now ." I said and we walk to the beach .

* * *

Me : another chapter done * dodge Buttercup/Kaoru hammer * Oh come on can't you give me a break ? I'm just a normal human here .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Fine , you better stop making me like a girl .

Me : Crossed my heart and hope to die * crossed my fingers behind my back and held out one hand*

Bubble/Miyako : read and review people~


	16. Chapter 16

Me : I'm back again !

Butch : You're back

Me : Where're the girls ?

Brick : I don't know

Boomer : They wonder off somewhere

Me : Hm….Ok . Disclaimer !

Blade : Hinako29 does not own The PPGZ and The RRBZ , she only own Marion , me and the plot .

Me : On with the story ~!

* * *

**Breeze/Marion P.O.V**

Argh , I'm so lazy . My friends took me away from my paradise , the TV . The sun is so shining outside , and hot . Why would they like to go outside ?

" Urgh stupid sun , it's burning my eye ." I hissed at the sun .

" What are you a vampire ?" Butch laugh at me .

" Here a sun glasses ." Blade hand me his sun glasses . I wear it but it's too big and it fell down .

" It's too big , thanks anyway ." I look down and hand back his sun glasses .

" We here at the beach !" Miyako said

" Momoko , look , ice cream , let's go ." Brick said and pulled her away .

" Kaoru , bet I can win you at surfing ." Butch said and smirked

" You're on !" Kaoru said and they ran to rent a surf board .

" Miyako , let's take a walk ." Boomer said and held her hand

" Ok.." Miyako blushed and giggled and they walk away .

" So want to go swimming ?" Blade asked me .

" I….don't know how to swim ." I said . Like I said before , I'm not sporty .

" Don't worry I'll teach you ." Blade said and smiled . My heart skip a beat when he smiled at me . We went and found a spot to put our stuff .

" Ready ?" Blade held my hand and lead me into the water to swim .

" I hope so ." I said and put on my best poker face .

" Are you scared ?" Blade asked

" No…maybe" I said

" Ok , relax , I'm not letting you drown ." Blade said

" Ok I trust you ." I said and let him teach me .

_~One hour later~_

" You got Marion ." Blade said with a big grin

" I did ?" I said and slowly swim to his side

" Yup ! Want to try a little further ?" Blade said and swam a little further suddenly he disappeared into the sea.

" Blade !?" I quickly swim to where he was . I look into the sea .

" Blade ? Where are you ? Blade ?" I panicked and swim around . Suddenly a pair of hand hug me .

" Marion , you can swim now !" Blade said and smiled innocently .

" Blade !" I said and hug him tightly . " Where were you ? I got scared ! I thought you…."

" Sorry….I didn't mean to scare you ." Blade said and rub my back .

" Don't leave me alone again ." I said . I'm scared I will lose someone I cherished again .

" Ok , I promise ." Blade said and smiled gently at me .

" Ok I'm tired can we go back ? But if you want to stay you can stay I didn't mean you must come with me but i…" I asked

" Let's go back ." Blade held my hand and we swim back .

" Marion…" Blade said as we stood up from the water .

" Ya…?" I asked . Blade face were red .

" Blade are you ok ? You look red." I asked

" Well , Marion , we meet only for a few month and I wanted to tell you…..I…." Blade said and his face grew redder .

Why is Blade face so red ? Is he alright ? Am I a burden ? Is Blade going to tell me he hate me ? Is he going away ? A lot of question come out from my mind and I got scared again .

" Marion ! I LOVE YOU ! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND ?!" Blade said and blushed very red . He said really loud and the people around us were staring at us . I felt shock .

" Will she accept ?"

" She look shock ."

" I hope she accept it ."

" They look so cute together."

My face heat up and I pull Blade and ran away . I ran and stop on a small rock cliff .

" What…? Marion ?" Blade asked

" Blade why do you love me ? I not cute like Miyako , not cheerful like Momoko and not cool like Kaoru . Why me ? I'm nothing and you said it before you're…..." I asked and look into his eye .

"You're not nothing , you're cute , stubborn , shy and caring . I felt full with you around ." He blushed and held both my hand . I felt tears flow down my cheek .

" Blade I..I…love you too !" I said . Blade hug me and twirl me around .

" Finally , you're my girlfriend ." Blade let go of me and smiled gently . I giggled

" Ya and you're my boyfriend ." I said and smiled . Blade took out his phone and took a picture .

" What are you doing ?" I look at him in confused .

" Well you just smiled , you look really cute another reason why I love you ." Blade said . I blushed

" Let's go back before they got worried ." I walk away and my face turned back to poker face . Blade walk beside me and held my hand in the couple way . My face grew redder .

" You looked so cute when you blushed ." Blade said and kiss my cheek . My face heat up and I fell down on my knee . I felt something I haven't felt a long time ago…

" Marion ! Sorry I got carried away ." Blade said and help me up .

" Don't worry I just…..It's the first time I felt…this..." I can feel my face is red very red .

" I'll take it slow, Want to have ice cream ?" Blade said

" Sure ." I said and we walk to a ice cream shop .

" You sit here I'll get your ice cream for you ." Blade said

" Ok thanks I'll have Triple chocolate surprise ." I said and wait for him .

I look at the direction he went . He went to the counter and the it's a girl that is taking our order . They started talking and the girl keep touching Blade hand . I felt weird and my heart ache each time they laugh . Blade come back with a bowl of ice cream .

" Are you okay Marion ? you looked depressed ." Blade ask me

" I don't know , I felt weird when I saw you and the girl at the counter talking . To tell the truth , I always felt it when you talk with others girl . What it is ?" I asked . Blade face turned a bit red .

" Well Marion that is jealousy ." Blade said and he took a scoop of my ice cream .

" Oh ." My face heat up . " Will you hate me if I felt jealous ?" I remember every book I read the girl that got jealous got dumped or hated .

" No , of course not , you're cute when you're jealous ." Blade said and ate a bite of my ice cream .

" That's my ice cream ." I said and narrowed my eye a bit .

" I thought we can share , here ." Blade place the spoon of ice cream in front me like he was feeding me .

" I can eat myself ." I said

" I was just doing what mostly couple do . Come on eat it ." Blade said and looked at me innocently .

" Ok…." I eat it . It was sweet . My face heat up again .

" Aw…..They look so sweet together ." I heard a passerby said . I snatch the spoon and started eating .

" After this let's go find the others ." I said

" Ok , Marion-chan ." Blade said and he kiss my cheek again . Again the feeling come and I felt I can just die here .

* * *

Me : So…..it is ok ? I'm not a love expert since i never date .

Breeze/Marion : I hope I don't die of fever .

Blade : Yay , we're a couple * Hug Marion *

Me : Next will be the red couple !

Blossom/Momoko : So read and review !


	17. Chapter 17

Me : I'm here ~

Brick : Yo !

Blossom/Momoko : Hi ~

Me : So ready for some love Momoko ?

Blossom/Momoko : Yes ! I mean no !

Brick : Well , let's get this show on the road !

Me : I do not own them , I only own Marion , Blade and the plot ! On with the story ~!

* * *

**Brick P.O.V**

"Momoko, look , ice cream , let's go ." I pulled Momoko to the beach away from my brother and her friend .

" Brick wait !" Momoko said . She look so cute with her swimsuit it's a good thing she wear a jacket over it . I'll kill every boy who look at her .

" Brick !" Momoko screamed

" Huh ? Oh , Momoko ,sorry I just…" I blushed .

" No worries . Come on , didn't you say you want ice cream ?" Momoko gave me her cutest smile and lead me to a ice cream shop .

" Soooo what do you want to eat ?" Momoko tilted her head a bit looking at me .

" Erm…..I want chocolate mint ice cream ." I said

" Then I'll take strawberry ice cream ." Momoko said and we went to the counter .

" Hi I'm Kristee what do you want to eat ?" The girl at the counter asked for our order , I think she's tried to flirt with me . Momoko suddenly hug my arm .

" We would like a chocolate mint and a strawberry ice cream on cone please ." Momoko said to the girl .

" Ok please wait for a while ." The girl , Kristee I think she glare at Momoko .

" So what do you wanna do after having ice cream ?" Momoko asked .

" I don't know , sit down and relax ?" I said .

" Here's your order ." Kristee come with our order . Momoko took it .

" That'll be 5 dollar please ." I took out my wallet and hand the money to her .

" I'll pay you back later ." Momoko said

" Don't worry , my treat ." I said and lick my ice cream .

" This is delicious ~" Momoko licking her ice cream happily . She look so cute . I notice a few guys is eyeing her . So I lick some of her ice cream .

" Yup is very delicious ." I glance at the guys and they glare at me . I smirked victoriously .

" Brick ! Why did you do that ?" Momoko asked and her face turning very red .

" I really want to try it . How about you taste some mine , so it will be even ." I said handing her my ice cream . Momoko blushed and lick some of my ice cream .

" It was sweet…." Momoko said and blushed scarlet red . We finished our ice cream . I noticed there's a food festival so I suggest Momoko we go there .

" Wow a festival !" Momoko said and pulled me into the festival . When we stood infront of the entrance a guy come .

" Hi Momoko-chan ." The guy walk up to Momoko with a weird smile .

" Er…Hi Sakomoto ." Momoko said and held my hand tighter .

" Momoko-chan , I miss you so much , why are you ignoring me ?" The guy name Sakamoto walk closer to Momoko .

" Sakamoto I told you I don't like or love you so go away ." Momoko said and hide behind me .

" Aw… You don't have to be shy ." Sakamoto pulled Momoko other hand .

" Ow..! You're hurting me !" Momoko said . I stood in front .

" Didn't she just said she's hurt , now let her go ." I said and death glare him that make him flinch .

" Why would I ? She's mine ." Sakamoto pulled Momoko again .

" Ow !"

" That's it !" I said and I punch Sakamoto on the stomach making him let Momoko go .

" Momoko is mine not yours now go away or I'll beat you up ." I said and glare at him . Sakamoto nod while holding his stomach and he ran away . We didn't notice we were making a scene until we heard people cheering .

" Wow nice punch there !"

" Aw…. The girl is so lucky to have him as a boyfriend ."

" The guy is so cool ."

" I wish I have a boyfriend like him ."

We blushed and faster walk away from the festival .

" Soo….Thanks for helping me there ." Momoko said and held my hand .

" It's nothing , who is he anyway ?" I said and looking around .

" He's Sakamoto , the prankster of our class , he kinda feel in love with me and turn into a stalker ." Momoko said and her face turn pale

" Oh , gross . Did he did anything to hurt you ?" I said . If he did he'll pay .

" Well…..he stalk me day and night . I think he stole some of my stuff too . He tried to make me into his girlfriend but Kaoru beat him up ." Momoko said and held my hand tighter . I notice she look scared .

" Don't worry now , I'll protect you ." I said and squeeze her hand .

" Thanks ." Momoko smiled to me . We walk to an empty side of the beach .

" Hey….Momoko I wanted to tell you this….." I said and rub the back of my neck .

" What it's Brick ?" Momoko looked at me with her pretty pink eye .

" Well….Is that….when I said to Sakamoto that your mine…." I said and I look down

" I know , you're just being nice ." Momoko said and let go of my hand .

" No , I mean it . I love you Momoko . I never want to let you go anymore ." I said and hug her .

" Brick…..you really mean it ?" Momoko said and look me in the eye with her pink eye .

" Yes I truly mean it ." I said and pressed my lip against her . She was shocked at first but then she kiss back . After a few second we pulled back .

" I love you Momoko ." I said

" I love you too Brick ." Momoko said and we kiss again , this time is longer than the first time .

" You taste like strawberry ." I said and nuzzle her cheek with mine .

" and you taste like cherry ." She giggled and we hug .

" Let's go find the others ." She said and we held hand .

" Ok ." I peck her on the cheek and she blushed .

* * *

Me : Finally finished ! Is so hard ~! Sorry that is short .

Blossom/Momoko : No worries . I know you're not good at romance .

Me : Yup .

Brick : Atleast I get to kiss Momoko .

Me : Yup , thank me .

Blossom/Momoko : *blushed* So who will be next ?

Me : The blue couple ~!

Bubble/Miyako : *giggled* Read and review ~!


	18. Chapter 18

Me : I'm here .

Boomer : Hi !

Me : Well , ready Miyako ?

Bubble/Miyako : I'm ready !

Me : How about you Boomer ?

Boomer : Yup ! What about you ?

Me : No

Bubble/Miyako : Why ?

Me : Just kidding ~! I do not own the PPGZ and the RRBZ . I only own Marion ,Blade and the plot ~!

Boomer : On with the story ~!

* * *

**Boomer P.O.V**

" Miyako , let's take a walk ." I said and held her hand .

" Ok…." Miyako blushed and giggled . Her giggle is like music to my ear .

" Look Boomer , the seashell is really pretty ." Miyako said and pick up a seashell . She look so cute when she smile .

" Boomer ? Are you okay ?" Miyako waved her hand in front of my face .

" Huh ? Ya , I'm okay . Just the heat , hehe ." I said . I must be staring for a long time .

" Do you want to drink some water ? There's a shop over there ." Miyako said and pulled me to the shop to get the water .

" One bottle of cold water please ." Miyako said to the cashier .

" That will be one dollar miss ." The cashier hand her the bottle . Miyako pay and put the bottle on my face . It was cold .

" So are you okay now Boomer ?" Miyako said with a sweet smile

" Ya , thanks Miyako ." I said . " I saw a cave over there , do you want to go explore it ?"

" Sure , if you're okay ." Miyako said and smiled .

" Come on let's go ." I held her hand and we walk towards the cave .

_~Inside the cave~_

" Boomer this place is beautiful ." Miyako said with amazed . Inside the cave have a small little pond and glowing stone around the cave .

" Ya , hey look , there's little fishes in the pond ." I said and sat down to look at it cleary .

" It's so colourful ." Miyako said and sat down beside me . There're many colourful little fishes in the little pond .

" So…Miyako , Urm….About this Takaaki guy…." I said looking down at the pond .

" What about Takaaki ?" Miyako asked me and turn her head to my direction .

" I just want to know….about you and him…..and…" I said and lower my head so she couldn't see my face . What was I thinking !? She must think I'm weird .

" Oh , well , he was my crush when I was 6 , then when I was 12 , I met him again but in a different way ." Miyako said and place her hand into the pond .

" How ?" I asked . The word blurted out of my mouth before I even think .

" He was sick and has been in the hospital for a long time , He got hit by a black Z ray and transform into a wolf that's how I met him ." Miyako smiled a little at the memory .

" After I know where he was , I visit him often . I really like him but until a girl come . She become Takaaki girlfriend before I even confess my feeling for him ." Miyako said and frown .

" I was really upset but when I saw how Takaaki look with the girl , I was happy for them , I couldn't hate them . Takaaki gave her a blissful smile I never seen before . After seeing them together , I know I never be the girl that will be always be beside Takaaki so I gave up…but I still feel a little regret for not confessing my feeling for him ." Miyako said and look down .

" I'm sorry for asking this…" I said and place my hand on her hand .

" Don't worry , all of that is just memory now ." Miyako said and gave me a faint smile . I blushed .

" Miyako , I'll always here to cheer you up if you're sad ." I said and gave her hand a squeeze .

" Thanks Boomer . You're always nice to me ." Miyako said and smiled brightly .

" You're welcome ." I said

" So…Boomer do you have anyone you want to be forever with ?" Miyako asked me and look in at me with her baby blue eye .

" Why….dd..do…yo..you ask ?" I stutter . Good job Boomer that just make you suspicious .

" So you do have one , who is she ?" Miyako said .

" She's really cute , and caring . She always there for her friend….and..and she like to draw and fashion . She's just a very kind person ." I said and blushed . I just complimented her in front of her .

" Oh , she sound like an angel ." Miyako said . she let go of my hand and look into the pond again .

" That because that's you ." The words blurted out of my mouth again before I think . Miyako looked at me in shock . It was quiet for a few moment but then…

" I'm the girl you're in love ?" Miyako said . She still look shocked . I guess she doesn't like me but she already heard what I said I guess I just have to tell her how I feel .

" Yes , you're the girl I'm in love with . I love you , I really love you . " I said and look back at her .

" Boomer , I….I…." Miyako said and her face is as red as a tomato .

" I know you think me as a good friend but I just want you to know I love you ." I stood up and turn to walk away .

" Boomer !" Miyako hug me from behind .

" What ?" I turn to face her .

" I love you too , Boomer , I never thought only a friend ." Miyako said and blushed .

"But …" I said . I was confused .

" I thought you like another girl so I was sad , but when you said the girl was me I was shocked and I thought I was wrong so when you said you love me , I was so happy and I couldn't find the right word to say but you suddenly stood up and walk away I just have to tell you I love you too ." Miyako said and her face is still look red .

I hug her like there's no tomorrow

" I love you Miyako ." Miyako hug me back

" I love you too Boomer ." We stay like that for a while and I let her go .

" Let's go tell the others that we're a couple ." Miyako said . She giggled and held my hand .

" I always want to tell you this ." I lean to her ear and whispered . " You have the cutest giggle ." She blushed and we walk out of the cave happily .

* * *

Me : So….what do you think ?

Bubble/Miyako : I think is cute *giggle*

Boomer : Why didn't I get to kiss her ? * pouted*

Me : Because I want to keep her being the innocent one .

Bubble/Miyako : Marion , Momoko and me is done then I guess the next one will be Kaoru .

Me : Yup ! Get ready to be girly again Kaoru !

Buttercup/Kaoru : What !? I thought you promise not to make me girly again ! * take out her hammer *

Me : First , the story need it and second , I double crossed you ! Sucker ! * ran out the door with label 'LIFE' *

Butch : Well , read and review .


	19. Chapter 19

Me : * poke my head from the door * Hello ?

Butch : Yo !

Me : Is Buttercup still have her hammer ?

Butch : Don't worry . Thanks to kimeko-chan123 she's in the illusion room .

Me : YAY ! Thanks kimeko-chan123 for the new room ! But I need her for this chapter I guess I'll let her out…for now . ^_^

Buttercup/Kaoru : *poof out from the room shivering* I'm never going in there .

Me :well…. Disclaimer !

Butch : Hinako29 does not own us and the RRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the plot .

Me : On with the story ~!

* * *

**Butch P.O.V**

" Kaoru , bet I can beat you in surfing ." I smirked

" You're on ." Kaoru said and ran after me . Finally I have some alone time with Kaoru . We ran to rent a surf board .

" Hey Kaoru ." The guy on the counter said

" Hey , Mitch . I want to rent 2 surfboards ." Kaoru said . They know each other . Butch , stay calm , breathe in , breathe out , don't get jealous she's not your girlfriend….yet .

" So Kaoru , who's your boyfriend ?" Mitch said and smirked .

" No ! He's just my best friend ! " Kaoru said and blushed .

" Right~!" Mitch said . He hand us the surfboard .

" How are you with Robin ?" Kaoru said

" Nice , going to have our anniversary tomorrow ." Mitch said and rub the back of his neck with his face slightly red .

" You better be nice to her or I'll murder you in your sleep ." Kaoru said and smirked .

" You know I wouldn't do that to her right ?" Mitch said and shiver

" You better , bye now ." Kaoru said and ran to the sea .

" So you're Kaoru new best friend huh ?" Mitch said and smirked to me .

" Ya , I'm Butch ." I said

" Mitch ." He held out his hand and I shake it .

" I think Kaoru like like you ." Mitch said to me and smirked .

" I know ." I said

" Then go on and confess to her ." Mitch said and hit my back . I stumble a bit

" Hey ! Is hard to confess to her when you're being the tough guy ." I said and glare at him .

" I know how that feel when I try to make my first move on Robin so you better gave up the tough guy thing or you'll lose her forever ." Mitch said

" Don't tell me you almost lose your girl because of that ." I said

" Well almost . She was about to walk away with another guy but I pulled her away and confess and that's how I got her ." Mitch said and smiled happily .

" Hey ! Butch ! What are you doing there !? Come on , I don't have all day !" Kaoru shouted

" You better go now . Kaoru hate waiting for people ." Mitch said and pushed me .

" Well , Thanks for the tip ." I said and ran to Kaoru .

" What are you guys talking about ?" Kaoru said and narrowed her eye at me .

" Just boy stuff , ready to lose ?" I said and smirked

" You're so gonna get you're a** kick ." Kaoru said and we ran to surf .

_~2 hour later~ _

The crowd went wild when Kaoru and I were surfing . So I said it's a tie .

" That was a lot of fun !" Kaoru said

" Yup , and I know that I was the winner ." I said and smirked .

" Hey , I totally kick you're a** there ." Kaoru said and playfully punch me on the arm .

" That's because I let you ~ , Kaoru-chan ." I smirked .

" I can totally kick your butt !" Kaoru said and glare at me .

" Then you better start chasing me ." I smirked and splash some water on her face and I started running .

" BUTCH !" Kaoru screamed .

She chase me to a small island in front of the beach and she push me .

" Ah !" I fell down into the sea . It's a good thing is not deep .

" Hahahaha ~!" Kaoru laugh .

" So have fun ?" I asked and stood up from the sea .

" A lot , you should have seen your face there . It's hilarious ." Kaoru said . She have a beautiful laugh and if i don't make a move on her , she'll belong to other guy .

" Um…Butch are you alright ?" Kaoru asked and tilted her head a bit .

" Ya….Um Kaoru . I wanted to tell you that….." I said

" Tell me what ?" Kaoru said and look annoyed .

" Well…..That….I…." Argh ! Why couldn't I said it easily !?

" Come on ! Spill it , I don't have all day !" Kaoru said . I guess she totally got annoyed by me .

" I…I….I LOVE YOU !" I shouted .

" Hahaha , you're kidding , right ?" Kaoru laugh but then she stop .

" You're not kidding ?" Kaoru narrowed her eye a bit .

" No , I'm serious , I really love you . I can't bear to see you hang out with other guy . I love you Kaoru ." I said and hug her tightly so she won't saw my red face .

" Butch…." Kaoru said and I can felt her slowly hug me back .

" Kaoru , I…" I don't know what to said anymore since I'm not a romantic boy like Boomer .

" Butch , I…love you too." Kaoru said softly .

" Really ?" I let her go and look at her face .

" Don't make me repeat myself , Butch ." Kaoru narrowed her eye at me .

" Well , I'm gonna make you say it again someday . Now , will you Kaoru Matsubara do the honor of becoming my girlfriend ?" I said and smiled

" Of course I do . Butch Kitazawa ." Kaoru said and blushed .

" You're very cute when you blushed ." I said and kiss her cheek . Kaoru punch me on the arm while blushing .

"Let's just go find the others ." Kaoru said and she hold my hand .

* * *

Me : Done !

Butch : I can't believe you didn't let me kiss her .

Me : If you wish to die then I let you kiss her .

Butch : But Brick get to kiss Momoko .

Me : Stop whining or I'll send you to the illusion room that kimeko-chan123 gave me .

Butch : *crossed his arm*

Me : Good boy *pat his head*

Buttercup/Kaoru : Read and review !


	20. Chapter 20

Me : Hi~!

Blossom/Momoko : Hi . How are you ?

Me : Ok . So ready for another chapter ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : No .

Me : Ok , disclaimer !

Bubble/Miyako : Hinako29 does not own us and the RRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the plot .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hey !

Me : On with the story !

* * *

**Blossom/Momoko P.O.V**

I can't believe I become Brick's girlfriend ! It's a miracle ! I hope this isn't a dream….

" Momoko ! Momoko !"

" huh? What ?" I said and turn to see Brick .

" You have been smiling weirdly and silent the whole time are you alright ?" Brick asked me .

" Of course I'm alright ! Why wouldn't I ?" I said . Kya~! This is not a dream ! It's real ! He is worried about me this is not a dream ! I wave my hand that was holding Brick hand around .

" Ow ! Momoko , what are you doing ?" Brick said

" Opps , sorry , I just got excited . hehe ." I said and calm down . We walk for a while and we saw Marion and Blade….Together ! Oh my gosh ! Are they a couple too!?

" Marion !" I shouted and ran toward them .

" Momoko ,there you are ." Marion said .

" Oi ! Marion , Momoko !" I heard Kaoru shouted and I turn around to see Miyako , Kaoru running towards us and Boomer and Butch is behind them .

" Kaoru , Miyako !" I said and wave to them . When they were near I pulled them and stay in a distance with the boys .

" So you're all couple ?" I asked . They all blushed even Kaoru !

" Ya , me and Boomer ." Miyako said and blushed madly .

" Eeek~! You have to give me all the detail !" I said

" So you're a couple with Brick too ?" Marion asked me

" It was a miracle ! He confess to me and we share our first kiss !" I said and thought of the time we kiss .

" That happen fast ." Kaoru said

" Don't tell me you haven't kiss Butch yet ." I said

" Well….no…" Kaoru said and turn her head away .

" No way !" I said

" But Butch is the most pervert of them all , how can he didn't kiss her ?" Marion said in disbelief . Then we heard a scream .

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

We all turn to the direction and we saw a big…Ok not big but Huge SEA MONSTER . It's look like a big fish and it's using its tentacles to hit and grab anything that is around .

" Let's go girls ." I said and we all took out our compact and transform .

_Hyper Blossom _

_Rolling Bubble_

_Powered Buttercup_

_Blessing Breeze _

_Powerpuff Girls Z _

Then we heard the boys transform too

_Hard Brick _

_Explosive Boomer_

_Strong Butch _

_Slashing Blade _

_Rowdyruff Boys Z_

" Ok it's a big I mean huge fish . I think it's weakness is the gill since it's a fish ." Breeze said and examine it .

" Then we have to aim at its gill ?" Boomer asked readying his bat and a bomb .

" I think it should work if not then plan B ." Breeze said

" What's plan B ?" Bubble asked

" That is to kill it's heart ." Breeze said with her poker face

" You suggest us to be eaten ?" Butch said

" I'm just kidding , plan B is to hit every place till it's dead ." Breeze said

" You look so serious , how can I know is a joke ?" Butch said and Buttercup hit his head .

" Let's just go team !" I said and we all took off .

_Spinning Yo-yo Attack ._

I shoot my yo-yo at the monster's tentacles for it to drop all the thing it grab . It's a good thing it haven't grab any people

_Swing sonic_

Buttercup swing her hammer and a beam sent and hit the monster . The monster screamed and shoot it's tentacle at her .

_Thousand Slices _

Butch cut all the tentacles into many slice with his katana but it regenerate .

" Thanks Butch ." Buttercup said and prepared her hammer to hit again . The monster shoot water from its mouth .

_Bubble Boing_

Bubble make a big bubble and sent the water back at the monster .

_Bomb Parade_

Boomer sent many bomb at the monster as he tried to shoot his tentacles again .The monster suddenly shouted and a few more big sea monster came but it's smaller than it

_Raining Bullet _

_Chain Slash _

Breeze shoot multiple bullet at all the monsters while Blade make a big slash to the smalls monster . Some die and other come .

" This is never ending hell !" Brick said

" Breeze , Blade , Bubble and Boomer will take care of the smalls one . Brick , Butch , Buttercup and I will take care of the big one , now go !" I said and shoot my yo-yo .

_Yo-yo Strike_

_Boomerang Slash_

Brick throw his boomerang and our weapon hit the monster .

Bubble and Breeze has turn to their other form and was fighting the small monsters from attacking us and the beach with Boomer and Blade .

The sea monster shoot multiple tentacles at us again . It was very hard to dodge it since there were more than ten tentacles .

" Blossom ! Look out !" Buttercup shouted at me and hit a tentacle with her hammer .

" Oh no !" I said as I dodge a tentacle and another come from behind me . I was pushed away by Brick and he got caught .

" Brick !" I shouted

Buttercup , Brick , Breeze and Boomer got caught and the monster is crushing them .

" Aaaahhh!"

" Let them go !" I shouted at the monster and a pink light covered me and I felt a powerful energy inside of me .

_Blazing Blossom_

My uniform is now in black line instead of white and I'm not holding yo-yo . I'm holding a long chain that had blade on each end .

" Blossom ! You got your new form !" Bubble said happily as she make more icy bubble at the smalls monster .

" Now , get ready for some beating you big monster !" I shouted and shoot my chain at the monster . The chain have fire covering it .

_Flaming Chain _

The chain circle around the monster and the monster have flame surround it and the flame burn the monster into ashes . Some black cloud come out and float away .

" Wow ." That's all I could said when I finish up the monster .

All the small monster turn back to fishes and Bubble sent them back into the sea .

" That was so cool !" Boomer said

" Your new weapon is cooler than your yo-yo !" Butch said and Buttercup hit his head .

" Are you guys alright ?" I said

" Ya we're alright ." Brick said

" Yay ! Now three of us got the three form ." Bubble said and hug me and Breeze .

" Not fair . I want the new form too ." Buttercup said and pouted .

" Well , I guess you have to wait till you earn it ." I said and stuck my tongue out childishly and we detransformed .

" Let's go back now , I'm tired from the fighting ." Blade said and he hug Marion .

" Ya , I'm tired too ." Brick said and held my hand . Boomer held Miyako hand while Butch held Kaoru hand and we all walk back to Marion's house .

**No one P.O.V**

_~Somewhere~_

" ARGH ! Fail again !" The women with long silky black hair is crashing everything in sight with her…...claw ( Hints~!)

* * *

Me : Finally !

Blossom/Momoko : Yippee! I'm got my new form !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Why can't I got it before Momoko ? * glare at me *

Blade : I thought is my turn to have a P.O.V .

Me : Well Kaoru , I think is better to let Momoko got it before you and Blade ,I forgot .

Blade : How could you ? * Cry *

Me : Sorry I'll remember next time ok ? Please don't cry anymore or I'll cry too .

Buttercup/Kaoru : You hate me . *pouted*

Me : No , I don't hate you . I just like to leave my favourite for last and you're my favourite puff * hug Kaoru *

Bubble/Miyako : Awww~!

Buttercup/Kaoru : Ok , ok , I get it . I get it . Now let me go I can't take it anymore .

Me : Read and review ! * let Kaoru go *


	21. Chapter 21

Me : Hi everyone !

Blossom/Momoko : Hi .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Argh…you're here again .

Me : Why are you sad about that ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : Oh , nothing .

Me : Well , let's get it started ! Disclaimer

Bubble/Miyako : Hinako29 does not own us and the RRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the plot .

Breeze/Marion : On with the story .

* * *

**Bubble/Miyako P.O.V**

Today is the last day of summer and we are at the mall hanging out together .

" Today is so fun ." I said and sip my drink .

" I can't believe today is the last day of summer ." Kaoru said and eat her sandwich .

" Ya , I haven't finish my game yet ." Marion said playing her PSP .

" At least we have a good time this summer ." Momoko said and eat her sundae .

" I agreed on that , is the first summer fun I had in years , I'm glad I met you guys ." Marion said

" Come on let's go find the guys . I bet they are lonely ." I said and finish my drink .

" Lonely ? We see them everyday ." Kaoru said .

The boys live in Marion house for the summer since they left the keys in the lab and couldn't go in till the Professor come back so Marion let them stay and we decided to stay at her house for the summer .

" Well , let's just go now . We need to pack our stuff and go home since tomorrow is school ." Momoko said and finish her sundae .

We walk out of the mall and headed to Marion house . We saw a big car stop in front of Marion house .

" Oh no ." Marion said and ran into her house .

" What's going on ?" Kaoru said and ran too .

" Aunt Janette ! Uncle Simon !" Marion said

" Marion dear !" A woman with wavy hazelnut coloured hair and navy blue eye hug her . I think she Aunt Janette .

" Marion who are those boy and why are they here ?" A man with light brown hair and dark chocolate eye said to her . I think that's Uncle Simon .

" Ur….I can explain ." Marion said and look down

" Well…..I'm waiting ." The man said .

" The boys are my friends and they kinda got lock out of the house so I let them stay here for the whole summer ." Marion said

" They stay here for the whole summer !? Marion , you know what boys would do at this age . I thought you're mature ." The man said

" It's not like that Mister , we are with her this whole summer too ." I said and walk forward .

" And who are you , miss ?" The woman asked

" Aunt Janette , these are the friends I've been telling you , she is Miyako , the orange hair is Momoko and the raven hair is Kaoru , girls this is my Aunt Janette and Uncle Simon ." Marion said

" Oh its great to finally meet them , they are so cute !" Aunt Janette said and hug all of us .

" Ur…Nice to meet you too , can you let me go now ?" Kaoru said looking annoyed .

" Aw~! They are so cute ." Aunt Janette said and let us go .

" Janette , you can get back to them later , we have to have a talk with Marion ." Uncle Simon said

" What did she do wrong and where are the boys ?." Momoko asked

" They are lock in one of the room and the guards is guarding them . They might hurt her or worse ." Uncle Simon said

" They are my friend you are talking about . I trust them and you know I don't trust people easily after the incident ." Marion said finally look at Uncle Simon eye .

" My baby girl finally grow up !" Aunt Janette hug Marion happily .

" Ok fine . Just this once I let it go ." Uncle Simon said .

" Thank you , Uncle Simon ." Marion said and slightly smile .

" Oh dear ! Simon , Marion just smiled !" Aunt Janette said

" She….smile.." Uncle Simon said . Marion blushed and pulled her hat down .

" Oh my , she blushed !" Aunt Janette said and gasped

" When did you start acting like this ?" Uncle Simon asked .

" It's started after meeting the girls and the boys…." Marion said

" Especially around Blade~." Momoko said and nudge Marion lightly . Uh oh .

" Who is this Blade you speak of ?" Aunt Janette asked .

" He's one of the boys that is being lock inside ." I said

" Can you let them out now ?" Kaoru said looking annoyed .

" Fine . James let them out ." Uncle Simon said to a guy

" Yes sir ." The guy said and go to inform the other guards and the boys finally are out .

" Boomer !" I said and jumped into his arm .

" Miyako !" Boomer said and hug me .

" Brick !" Momoko said and hug him .

" Momoko , what is going on ? Who are these people ?" Brick asked

" I'll explain later ." Momoko said

" Butch , you're alright ?" Kaoru asked

" Yup I'm okay ." Butch said

" Marion !" Blade said and hug her .

" Who are you and why are you touching my daughter ?" Uncle Simon said and pulled him off Marion .

" Urm….I'm not truly your daughter and he's…my boyfriend ." Marion said blushing

" What !?" Uncle Simon and Aunt Janette shouted .

" Yup , I'm Blade Kitazawa . Nice to meet you ." Blade said and kiss Marion cheek which made her blush turn into deeper shade of red .

" Nice to meet you too ! The name is Janette , I'm Marion's Aunt . You can just call me Aunt Janette . Marion , I can't believe you didn't tell me you got a boyfriend ! You got to give me all the detail after they left ." Aunt Janette said and squealed like a high school girl .

" Marion…got…a boyfriend ! I can't believe this . Marion , you're too young to have a boy friend ! You got a lot of explaining to do young lady . Now go to your room ! " Uncle Simon said

" Yes sir…..Good bye guys . I'll see you tomorrow ." Marion said and walk away sadly .

" Now you young man got a lot of explaining to do too ." Uncle Simon said and turn towards Blade .

" Hey ! You have been a f***ing a****le this whole time !" Butch said .

" Language !" Momoko and Aunt Janette said at the same time .

" Butch calm down ." Brick said

" Teenagers these day ." Uncle Simon said and shaking his head .

" So who are you mister ?" Boomer asked

" My name is Simon Vermilion and I'm Marion's uncle and you Blade better not go near Marion or I'll eliminate you ." Uncle Simon said and glared at Blade

" Sorry sir I can't do that ." Blade said and stare at Uncle Simon straight in the eye .

" And why not ? I'll give you anything if you leave Marion alone . Isn't that what you want ?" Uncle Simon said

" No , I just want her to be happy , I don't want anything from her but her happiness . I love her ." Blade said

" You're just a teenager , you don't know anything ." Uncle Simon .

" Why would you say that !? That's mean ." I said

" Yea ! How could you want to break a cute couple ?" Momoko said

" You all are just teenager ! Do you think they will say the same thing to you after a few year ?" Uncle Simon said

" We will and always will love our girls ." The boys said and glare at Uncle Simon . We all blushed even Kaoru blushed at that but then we heard a sound .

_Thump._

Blade was the first one to run to the sound .

" Marion !" He shouted .

We rush to the scene we saw Marion was on the ground and the house phone was beside her . She looked scared .

" What's wrong ? Are you okay ? What happened ?" Blade asked and hug her .

" Ah….ah…." Marion opened her mouth

" Come on , calm down and tell me what happen…." Blade said and rub her back gently .

" A...Aunt Betty escape…" Marion said .

* * *

Me : And done !

Blade : Why would you scare her like that !? * hug Marion tightly *

Me : Is part of the story .

Blade : When are you gonna do my P.O.V ?

Me : Later ok ?

Blade : Fine . * crossed his arm *

Me : Well , read and review please .


	22. Chapter 22

Me : I'm back !

Blade : Great ! So am I having my P.O.V now ?

Me : Yes , Stop pestering with that question . I can hear it day and night .

Blade : Yay ! Finally !

Bubble/Miyako : What is his so happy about ?

Me : I forgot to put his P.O.V after Butch so he keep pestering me , even when I was at my home ! How did he even know my house !?

Blossom/Momoko : Wow , are you this desperate for your P.O.V ?

Blade : She create me and then forget about me , do you think you'll be happy if she did this to you ?

Me : I said I was sorry !

Blade : You should be .

Me : Urgh ! Someone do the disclaimer before I erase him from the story !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hinako29 does not own us and the RRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the plot .

Me : On with the story .

* * *

**Blade P.O.V** ( Blade : Yay ! )

Today is the last day of summer . I met Marion's uncle and aunt . Her aunt is cool but her uncle…he don't approve us ! How can he underestimate us teenager ! The worst is when Marion was in fear , he chase us out from the house ! All I wanted is to comfort her !

" Argh! I hate him !" I screamed .

" Calm down Blade ." The Professor said .

We are now back in the lab . Thank god , he came back before us . Ken keep laughing at us for locking ourself out of the house but he felt jealous when we got to live in Marion's house .

" But he didn't approve me and Marion together and he said we're just teenager ! Just Teenager ! I already made my future plan already !" I said

" Don't worry , it's just fatherly love that's all . He'll approve you two together when you prove yourself to him , now go to bed tomorrow you got school ." The Professor said and walk away .

" So how are you gonna prove yourself to him ?" Butch asked me .

" I don't know , let's go to sleep so I can see Marion tomorrow ." I said and walk to my room . I hope Marion is ok I tried to call her but it was that uncle answer .

_~The Next Day~_

**At school gate **

" Good Morning !" I said to the girls .

" Morning !" They reply . Boomer went up to Miyako , Brick went to Momoko and Butch went to Kaoru .

" So where's Marion ?" I asked .

" Haven't seen her ." Momoko answered me . Suddenly a big car came .

" I wonder who's in it ." Miyako said .

The door is open and Marion came out .

" Marion !" I said .

" Hey guys ." Marion said and sighed . Two body guards came and stood behind her .

" I told you I don't need your protection ! I can protect myself ." Marion said and glared at them .

" Mr Simon said we must be by your side everytime , we must not leave your side ." Answered one of the bodyguard .

" Urgh ! I told him I don't need any ! This is a school ! Is where people come to have education not to assassinate me ! Now leave or I'll call the police !" Marion screamed at the 2 body guards .

" But Miss Marion !" The 2 body guards said .

" Leave now or I'll call Pingu to slice you pieces and when you go back tell Uncle Simon I don't need bodyguards ! Understand !?" Marion yelled and glared at them .

" Understood Miss !" The 2 mans salute and drive away .

" Wow , you must have a really rough day ." Kaoru said

" Ya , I'm getting a headache from all of this , Uncle Simon won't leave me alone for second ! He keep sending bodyguards and he even wanted to send me to boarding school !" Marion said and throw her hand in the air .

" That's harsh ." Brick said

" Kya ~! It's the Kitazawa brothers !" All the girls at the school ground screamed .

" Now my headache is getting worse ." Marion said . I rub her back gently .

" Brick ! Love me !"

" Boomer ! Let me be your girl !"

" Butch ! Marry me !"

" Blade ! I want you !"

" Sorry , ladies but we're taken !" Butch said and hug Kaoru .

" Yup , I'm already have a girlfriend ." Brick said and pulled Momoko closer .

" Sorry , I already have my girl ." Boomer said and kiss Miyako on the cheek .

" Ya , I already got what I want ." I said and held Marion hand .

" AAAaaaawwwww…." All the girls frown .

_RING~!_

Save by the bell !

" Oh no ! We're late !" Momoko said .

" Let's go get our schedule !" Miyako said and we rush to the teacher room .

Yup , we get different schedule after summer break because we take a test before summer break so the teacher can assign us to a better class and we can even attend to skill class like acting , woodworking and stuff .

" Aw, we're separated ." Marion said looking very sad .

" At least we got homeroom , lunch and gym together ." Kaoru said .

**Here's the schedule **

**Momoko **

**1-Homeroom**

**2-A.P Chemistry**

**3-A.P Biology**

**4-A.P Literature**

**5-Gym**

**6-History**

**7-Lunch**

**8-Cooking**

**9-Physic**

**10-French**

**11-Acting **

**Brick **

**1-Homeroom**

**2-A.P Chemistry**

**3-A.P Biology**

**4- A.P Literature**

**5-Gym**

**6-History**

**7-Lunch**

**8-Mathematic**

**9- A.P Physic**

**10-French**

**11-Acting **

**Miyako**

**1-Homeroom**

**2-Art**

**3-Biology**

**4- A.P Literature**

**5-Gym**

**6-History**

**7-Lunch**

**8-Mathematic**

**9- Spanish **

**10-French**

**11-Fashion Design**

**Boomer **

**1-Homeroom**

**2-Art**

**3-Biology**

**4- A.P Literature**

**5-Gym**

**6-History**

**7-Lunch**

**8-Mathematic**

**9-Spanish **

**10-French**

**11-Woodcraft**

**Kaoru**

**1-Homeroom**

**2-Chemistry**

**3-Biology**

**4-Literature**

**5-Gym**

**6-A.P History**

**7-Lunch**

**8-Mathematic**

**9-Spanish**

**10-Business**

**11-Martial Art **

**Butch**

**1-Homeroom**

**2-Chemistry**

**3-Biology**

**4-Literature**

**5-Gym**

**6-A.P History**

**7-Lunch**

**8-Mathematic**

**9-Spanish**

**10-Business**

**11-Martial Art **

**Marion**

**1-Homeroom**

**2-A.P Chemistry**

**3-A.P Biology**

**4-A.P Literature**

**5-Gym**

**6-A.P History**

**7-Lunch**

**8-A.P Math + Account **

**9-A.P Physic**

**10-Language Learning**

**11-Music**

**Blade**

**1-Homeroom**

**2-A.P Chemistry**

**3-A.P Biology**

**4-A.P Literature**

**5-Gym**

**6-A.P History**

**7-Lunch**

**8-A.P Math + Account **

**9-A.P Physic**

**10-Language Learning**

**11- Robotic **

" Marion and I share mostly all of the class ." I said and smiled to Marion .

" Marion ! How can you be in most of the A.P class !?" Kaoru said with her eye widen .

" Let's just say homeschooled has it advantage ." Marion said and smile but then it disappeared .

" Duck !" Marion screamed and pulled me down . I was shocked and then I look up . A knife is shot and stuck at the wall !

" What the f*** !? Is that a knife !?" Butch said .

" Let's just go to class now , I don't want to get hit by a knife ." Momoko said and walk .

" Stop !" Marion said and pulled Momoko . Suddenly the ceiling fell down .

" Oh my gosh ! The ceiling fell down !" Momoko said

" Run !" Marion screamed and we all started running . A few arrow shot behind us , making the window broke and when we arrived at the door an arrow shot at it . It was attach with a note . I pulled it out and start reading it .

_Marion~ Hope you miss me . Like my gift ? I prepared it just for you . You can never escape from me . I WILL HUNT __YOU DOWN._

_Love , Aunt Betty _

" I should've known…." Marion said shivering . I place my hand on her shoulder .

" Don't worry , I'll protect you ." I said and gave her a smile . She nod her head and we went into class just as the last bell ring .

* * *

Me : And finish another chapter .

Blade : Did you do that on purpose !?

Me : No~ *whisper * Maybe

Blossom/Momoko : Thanks to Marion I'm save !

Breeze/Marion : I can't believe Aunt Betty is getting crazier than before

Me : Well , read and review people ~!


	23. Chapter 23

Me : Hi everyone !

PPGZ+RRBZ : Hey…..

Me : What's wrong ?

Blossom/Momoko : Do you think we get any sleep after seeing what happen on last chapter ?

Me : Oh~! I see…well just do the disclaimer

Blade : Did you shot the knife directly at me on purpose ?

Me : No~ . I do not own them , I only own Marion , Blade and the story ~! Enjoy !

* * *

**Buttercup/Kaoru P.O.V**

After seeing knife , falling ceiling and arrows , I tried to calm down . Momoko pokes me and show me the corridor , it was spotless ! Nothing was there ! It was suppose to have broken glass and arrows around but nothing was there ! We went back to our seat . Marion looks scared and alerted .

I was tuning out what Miss Keane is talking about in class and looking out of the window daydreaming . Suddenly a letter flew in the window and landed on my desk . I look around but no one is looking at my direction . I open it out of curiosity and I found myself wince in pain , Marion who is sitting beside me look at me with shock . She look at the letter which I got and her eye widen . Inside the letter is paste with small blade . I look at my hand which was cut is bleeding .

" Miss Keane , Kaoru got herself cut ! I'm taking her to the nurse office !" Marion said and pulled me out of the class without getting the answer .

_~Nurse Office~_

" Kaoru , do you still feel hurt ?" Marion asked and bandaging my hand .

" Ya , thanks , what is written in the note ?" I asked .

"….Stay away from Marion or you'll be dead…." Marion said looking down sadly .

" Oh….." I respond .

" I'm sorry , if you don't want to be my friend anymore I can understand so…" Marion said and I interrupt her .

" I will stay as your friend ! I won't run away because of a stupid letter telling me to stay away ! I will help you stop this f***ing Aunt Betty for trying to kill you !" I said and grab her two shoulder .

"But you might be hurt in the process ! She throw knife out of nowhere ! She shoot arrow everywhere ! I don't want you guys to be hurt !" Marion said and some tears rolled down her face .

" That doesn't stop me from helping you and being your friend ." I said and hug her . I don't usually give hugs to people but in this occasion I think I should give one .

"…..Thanks Kaoru , you're a true friend . Sorry ." Marion said and weep her tears .

" If you need help , I'll always be there for you just like when you lend me your homework to copy ." I joke and Marion laugh .

" Come on let's go back to class ." Marion said and we walk back to class .

_~In Class~_

" Kaoru , are you alright ?" Miyako asked

" I'm alright just a few cuts that's all ." I said and sat down .

" Kaoru , I saw a letter that was on your desk . What is it inside ?" Miyako asked

" It's….Hey , where did the letter go ?" I said looking around .

" It disappear after you guys left , it become a small black cloud and flew out the window ." Miyako said

" Oh , it told me to stay away from Marion or I'll be dead ." I said .

" That was mean ." Miyako said .

" I think we should tell the Professor about it and make a plan on catching this Aunt Betty ." I said

" I know , so let's go to the lab today ."

_RING_

" That's all for today class , hope you enjoy your first day of school ." Miss Keane said and we pack our bag and move to the next class .

Miyako and Boomer went to Art , Butch and I got normal Chemistry while the others got A.P Chemistry . Chemistry and A.P Chemistry is just next door . We are now listening to our teacher , Mr. Brown about rules of the Chemistry lab . Butch and I sit at the last table by the window . My favorite spot .

" Kaoru , are you sure you're ok ?" Butch asked me . That was sweet…..Oh no I'm becoming like Miyako or Momoko .

" Yup , I'm fine ." I said

" Ok . I heard your conversation with Miyako . What happen in the nurse office with Marion ?" Butch said and doodling his notebook .

" Well , we have a talk in the nurse office , I told her about the letter and she tell me to stay away from her because she doesn't want us to get hurt and she started to cry . I told her I will help her and I think I convince her about this ." I said

" That explain how she got much happier ." Butch said .

Suddenly we heard a loud bang and glass shattering from the next class . All of us ran out to the next class . We open the back door and we saw , Marion and Blade on the ground and a cupboard on the floor broken which also destroy the table . The chemical in the cupboard is all destroy .

" Marion ! Blade ! Are you ok ?" I said and help Marion up .

" I'm ok…..I'm…ok ." Marion said shaking .

" You're shaking and you said you're ok ." Butch said and raised one of his eye brown . I shot a glare at him .

" What ?" Butch said innocently

" You're an idiot ." Blade said and facepalmed . Mr Brown talk with Miss Mai for awhile then called us to get back to class . Before I got out of the class I caught a glimpse at the window , I saw a women smirk evilly but as I blink it's gone .

_~Time Skip to Gym~_

" Finally ! Gym !" I said and ran to change at the girls locker room .

" Slow down Kaoru !" Miyako said behind me and they all finally catch up with me .

" So Kaoru anything weird happen in class ?" Momoko whispered to me .

" Except many books fell down after I got my book at Literature , none ." I said .

" That happen to me too ." Miyako said joining the conversation .

" What are you guys doing ? All the girls left already ." Marion said

" Oh nothing ! Just saying what to play at gym !" I said and faster change into my gym shirts and short .

" Oh , ok ." Marion said

" We better not let Marion heard what we're talking about , she'll be upset ." I whispered to Momoko and Miyako as we walk out of the girl's locker room .

" Hey , girls , over here !" Blade said waving to us and we walk towards them then Himeko and her gang come .

" Oh boys~, you should ditch those girls and be with me , the most popular , richest girl in school ." Himeko said and lick her lips .

" To tell the truth Himeko , the most popular girl in school that will be Miyako and the richest girl in school is Marion now get lost ." Momoko said and glare at her .

" Did that fat girl just talk to me ?" Himeko said and gasp

" Hey ! Momoko is not fat !" Brick said and hug Momoko who is with a hurt expression .

" Bricky-poo~ You should be with me !" Himeko trying to glue her to Brick .

" Get away from me ! Don't you know the word taken mean ?" Brick said pushing her away . Then her minion Brandy and Mandy trying to go near Boomer and Butch .

" Hey~ Boomer ." Brandy said and bat her lashes .

" Butch~ I'm more fun to be with than Miss Tomboy here~" Mandy said

" Get away from Butch ." I said and glare at her .

" Or what ?" Mandy said . Then there were yelling , screaming and shouting until….

" ENOUGH !" Marion screamed . We all turn to her .

" Himeko , I already have a bad day , so stop annoy me with your existence ." Marion said and glared at them .

" Oh , Marion , I didn't notice you're here ." Himeko said and her minion laughed .

" Of course I'm hard to notice since you're so ugly ." Marion said . Before Himeko can counterback she was interrupt by the coach's whistle .

_PEEP!_

" Oh right , you brats ! Time to do some workout ! Now go run 10 laps around this gym !" The coach instruct us . We all obey because she was very scary .

_~ After 3 laps ~_

Many people started to fall behind . I know I was the lead and Butch is beside me . Brick and Momoko is behind me , Miyako and Boomer is behind them and Blade is behind them….wait where's Marion ? Just when I thought of her , I stumble on something or someone .

" What the fu….Marion !?" I said . My friends rush over here . The coach come too .

" She faint from running ." Momoko said to the coach .

" Someone take her to the nurse office ." The coach said

" I'll take her to the nurse office ." Blade said and carry her bridal style . All the girls look at them with jealousy .

" The others continue running !" And we all continue running .

_~ After 10 laps~_

After finish running , we went to change in the locker room .

" I'm tired~" Momoko said and sat down at the bench panting .

" I feel out of shaped ." Miyako said and sat down at the bench panting . I chuckled at the scene .

" Marion is such a fake , pretend to faint and let Blade carry her ." I heard Himeko said and we all turned to her .

" Ya~I bet she toy with everyone with her innocent act , what a b**** ." Mandy said

" Aw…Poor Blade ." Brandy said and they all laughed .

" Hey , nobody call my friend a b**** !" Momoko yelled at them .

" Ya , if someone should be call a b**** is you girls!" Miyako said and glare at them . Didn't know she have it in her .

" Hey we're not b**** !" Himeko said .

" Dressing like that and said you're not a b**** , pretty convincing ." I said sarcastically .

They are wearing a V-neck tank top which show their cleavage and a mini skirt .

" Come on girls , we have no time to waste on them ." Momoko said and we walk out of the locker room to meet our boyfriends .

" Let's go find Marion ." I said and we walk to the nurse office and we found her being strangled by a dark shadowy figure . The dark shadowy figure is laughing like a maniac , her laugh is echoing in the nurse office . Marion is struggling and her hand is clawing the dark shadowy figure hand .

" Hey ! Let go of her !" Blade said and charged at the shadowy figure and it disappeared and her maniac laugh slowly fade away . Marion is shaking and she looked very scared even with her poker face . Her neck have deep finger print from the strangling .

" Is that your aunt strangling you ?" Butch asked . Marion slowly nodded her head .

" Your aunt is a shadowy figure !? No wonder your uncle dump her !" Boomer said . We all sweatdropped .

" My aunt **was** a normal human . When she's strangling me , she said something about a women gave her power ." Marion said calming down .

" She left some dark stuff on your neck ." Miyako said and touch the stuff .

" Let's talk about this after school at the lab , do you think you can make it Marion ?" Momoko said

" Ya , I can ." Marion said and wipe the dark stuff on her neck with her handkerchief .

**No one P.O.V**

_~Somewhere~_

" So how do you feel making her life upside down ?" The women with claw and long silky hair sip her drink while relaxing on a big red cloud .

" Real fun , thank you for your power ." The dark shadowy figure said and the shadowy stuff slowly fade and reveal a women .

" So , from now on you're my servant ,**Betty** . Your first job is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z ." The women with claw said

" As you wish ." The women turn back into a dark shadowy figure and fly out .

" I'm gonna make you proud **Mother**~" The women in claw said and sip her drink .

* * *

Me : This story is getting serious !

Blossom/Momoko : I don't want to be destroy ! * cry *

Bubble/Miyako : I want to know who is that lady !

Me : Well , you have to wait for the next chapter . Read and review please ~!


	24. Chapter 24

Me : I'm back again :D

Bubble/Miyako : Tell me who is that lady !

Me: You'll find out yourself .

Blossom/Momoko : Come on ~

Me : No . Oh and boys you might not have your P.O.V for a while .

Brick : Wait what !?

Boomer : Why !?

Me : Because this is a friendship , adventure and romance story .

Butch : Not fair .

Blade : Get her and make her have our P.O.V ! * Jump at me *

Me : AH ! * run around *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Didn't you have a illusion room ?

Me : Oh right ! To the illusion room ! * point finger at the boys *

Butch : Oh no ! * All of the boys poof to the room *

Me : Thanks Kaoru .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Your welcome .

Me : I do not own the PPGZ and RRBZ , I only own Marion , Blade and this story . Enjoy ~

* * *

**Breeze/Marion P.O.V**

I'm scared , I'm very scared . I have a feeling someone watching my every move . I'm in my last class , Music . We are doing choir for now . I'm standing in the middle . What am I going to do ? I wish Blade is here , I'm feel so unsafe .

_RING_

Finally ! I pick up my bag and ran out of the class . I first spot Momoko at the school front door .

" Momoko !" I said and I felt relief

" Marion ! Are you okay ? You're face is pale ." Momoko said with concern .

" I'm fine , just a feeling of unsafe ." I said and tried to forced a smile .

" If you say so ." Momoko said . Later Miyako , Kaoru and the boys are here and we walk to the lab .

_~ At the lab ~_

" So you're saying her aunt turned into a monster ." The Professor said . The boys went to changed their clothes .

" Yes , and here's what my aunt left on my neck ." I said and hand over my handkerchief .

" Ken take this and analyze it ." The Professor handed the handkerchief to Ken and he walk to a lab . " So you girls encounter some monster and when you defeat it some black cloud come out ."

" Yes , we thought maybe it was a new enemy and we think it has some connection with what Marion encounter ." Momoko said

" I thought so too . We have to see if the analysis is unknown then Momoko theory might be right ." The Professor said and walk to the lab where Ken walk to .

**So come and dance to the beat****  
****Wave your hands together****  
****Come feel the heat forever and forever****  
****Listen and learn it is time for prancing****  
****Now we are here with caramel dancing**

What !? Why now !? Not now ! I hesitated and answer my phone .

" Hello…?"

" _Where are you young lady and why did you do that to your bodyguard !?"_ My uncle shouted and all my friends heard his shouting . Embarrassing .

" I'm with my friends and I don't need bodyguard , I'm perfectly fine by **myself" **I said . To tell the truth , I'm not fine by myself but even I have bodyguards I know they can't handle the monster .

" _You mean the friends from yesterday ? Come back this instant ! You're not going out with that boy or your friends anymore !"_ He shouted again . Why can't he talk normally ?

" Why ? They are not bad and Blade is very nice , Aunt Janette like them ." I said

" _They are bad influence for you , so I decided to send you to boarding school at England !"_ My eye widened when he said boarding school .

" NO ! You can't do that ! I'm happy here and they are not bad ." I said

" _They are bad influence for you . So come back home now ." _

" NO ! THEY ARE NOT BAD INFLUENCE ! I'M NOT GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL ! I'M NOT COMING BACK EVER ! " I shouted and throw my phone .

" Marion , calm down ." Miyako said and pat her back lightly .

" How can I calm down when he said he want to send me to boarding school in England !?" I said and stomp on my phone making it break into pieces .

" He hate you guys especially Blade ! Why can't he understand that I'm happy here ?" I said and plopped myself on the couch . I hate my life .

" But you don't have to break your phone for this ." Kaoru said and sat beside me .

" GPS , He install it in my phone , I'm never going back home ." I said and cuddle on Kaoru . I like cuddling her , she's warm .

" Ok , where are you gonna stay ?" Momoko said .

" I'm not staying here because he might know from the GPS before I destroy it ." I said

" Girls the analysis show it's a new villain with power similar with HIM ." The Professor said coming out of the lab .

" Great , we have to deal with another HIM ." Kaoru said

" Girls , we have to keep our guards up since we know our new enemy has similar as HIM ." Momoko said .

" This enemy have similar power but more powerful than HIM ." The Professor said .

" We have our new form , I know we can beat the enemy ." Miyako said .

" But we have to deal with Marion's psycho aunt first ." Kaoru said .

" How's the discussion and why is Marion hugging my girl ?" Butch said . Oh , the boys finally out .What took them so long ? I let Kaoru go and make the gesture that said 'she's all yours' .

" Well , she have a fight with her uncle through her phone and now she's homeless ." Momoko said and hug Brick .

" That's explain the broken phone on the floor ." Brick said kiss Momoko cheek .

" Sorry we took so long , we have to fight for the bathroom ." Boomer said and kiss Miyako cheek which make her blush and giggle .

" Professor , you really need to build more bathroom for us , Boomer took forever in there ." Blade said and got a 'Hey' from Boomer . He sat beside me and hug me which make me hug him back .

" Ok , I'll get to it but first we have to make a plan on how to stop Marion's aunt and find out who is this new enemy ."As the Professor said that and the light turn out .

" AAAHHH!" I think that's Momoko and Miyako scream . I jump a little .

Then a familiar crazy maniac laugh come out . The light flicker on and off . I saw a dark shadowy figure walking down the corridor first , then _**On Off**_ , I saw Aunt Betty real self holding a scythe . She actually really pretty , with a waist length black hair and piercing yellow eye . _**On Off **_, again back to the dark shadowy figure with a maniac smile . Even though her mouth is close I can still heard her lunatic laugh .

" Aaahhh! Help !"

Then the light stop flickering and it stay on . Everyone is here except…The Professor !

" Oh no ! The Professor is gone !" Miyako said

" Look ! A note !" Momoko said and we read it .

_I guess you guys figure out who I am and what I want . I got the Professor ._

_Meet me at the top of Tokyo tower at midnight or bye bye to Professor ._

_Let the fun begin ._

" Should we go straight forward or being sneaky ?" Miyako asked .

" I think straight forward because she already know who we are and how we fight ." I said .

" Does that mean making plan is not necessary ?" Momoko asked .

" No , that mean we have to make plan on how we gonna fight without being sneaky , isn't that right Marion ?" Blade said and wink at me .

I blushed " Ya ."

" Ok , Let's go to Miyako's house and we'll make plan . So let's call our parent saying that we have a group project so they won't be worried ." Momoko said and take out her phone .

" I'll call my mom ." Kaoru said and took out her phone .

" We'll meet at the tower at midnight , See you later ." Momoko said and kiss Brick cheek .

" See you ." Miyako said and kiss Boomer cheek .

" Later ." Kaoru said and playfully punch Butch arm .

" Ow ,what ? No kiss ?" Butch said and smirked .

" Don't push it , Butchie Boy ." Kaoru smirked .

" Well , see you ." I said and wave good bye .

" See you ." Blade said and kiss my cheek . My face heat up .

I hope the Professor is alright .

* * *

**No one P.O.V**

_~ Somewhere~_

" Hmmm those Powerpuff is better than I thought and they have those traitor beside them , I wonder how you gonna destroy them ." The woman with claw said and look into a crystal ball that show the Powerpuff and the Rowdyruff .

" I already plan out how to destroy them , you don't have to worry a thing , Master ." Betty said and shinning her scythe .

" I hope you're right , if not I'll kill you and dissect you ." The woman with claw said

" Yes , Master ."

* * *

Me : Yay ! Done !

Blossom/Momoko : The Professor is gone

Me : Don't worry , you'll see him .

Bubble/Miyako : I hope his alright

Me : He is 100% fine .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Well , read and review


	25. Chapter 25

Me : I'm back !

Bubble/Miyako : You're back !

Blossom/Momoko : Are you gonna let the boys out now ?

Me : No , I'm still mad .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Whoa , you still mad about that ?

Me : Yup . Now disclaimer please .

Breeze/Marion : Hinako29 does not own the PPGZ and RRBZ , she only own me , Blade and this story .

Me : On with the story .

* * *

**Blossom/Momoko P.O.V**

Oh no ! Oh no ! Oh no ! Oh no , oh no , oh no ! The Professor got kidnap by Marion's lunatic aunt ! What should I do !? I may look calm on the outside but I'm panicking on the inside . We are now at Miyako house . Is a good thing we always put some of our clothes at Miyako house since we always have sleepover at her place .

" So , got any plan yet , leader girl ?" Kaoru said .

" I'm thinking , why can't you think of a way ?" I replied .

" That's because you're the brain here , now come on and think ." Kaoru said .

" How about we drink some tea and calm down ." Miyako said and pour some tea .

" Thanks Miyako ." I said and drink the tea . I felt relax for a while .

" Ya thanks ." Kaoru said and drink .

" Thank you Miyako ." Marion said and sip the tea .

" Marion , what is Aunt Betty power since you're the only one that fight her at the nurse office?" I asked .

" If I remember clearly , she can make weapon come out of nowhere and she can turn into a shadowy figure and we can't fight her in that form ." Marion said .

" Hm…I guess she's very strong ." Miyako said

" Hmm….we can only fight her in her normal form , that's very hard ." I said and sip my tea .

_DONG !_

" 10 p.m. already !?" Kaoru said

" Miyako , is your grandma asleep ?" I said

" I'll go check ." Miyako said . She stood up and walk out of the room .

" We only have 2 hours to make a plan ." I said

" Do we have torchlight ?" Marion said

" Why ? Scared of the dark ?" Kaoru said and smirked . Marion rolled her eyes .

" No , because Aunt Betty can turned into a shadow so we can use light to fight it ." Marion said

" But shadow is formed when there's light ." I said .

" But when the light is too strong…" Marion said and looked at me with a smile .

" The shadow will disappeared !" I said catching on with Marion .

" Exactly ." Marion said . Then Miyako come back .

" My grandma is asleep now , we can go find the boys ." Miyako said .

" Ok , Let's move Girls !" I said .

" Should we transform ?" Marion asked .

" Let's not , I scared that she might attack us in the air ." I said and we started walking to the tower .

_~In front of the Tokyo Tower~_

" That's a pretty tall tower ." Marion said and look up .

" Yup ." I said .

" What time it is right now ?" Kaoru asked .

" 11.45 p.m." Miyako said and looked at her watch .

" We're early ." Marion said . She look sleepy .

" Did you tell the boys to take torchlight ?" I ask Kaoru .

" Yup ." Kaoru said and start playing her phone .

" I hope the plan work ." I said . I hope the Professor is alright too . After a few minute , the boys finally come .

" Hey girls !" Boomer said .

" Finally you guys are here !" Kaoru said .

" Ya , Marion fell asleep already ." Miyako said and point towards Marion who is sitting on the bench sleeping .

" I guess I have to wake her up then ." Blade said and smirked evilly . He walk towards Marion .

" What do you think you're doing ?" I asked .

" Just watch ." He lean towards Marion ear and…..he blow it .

" EK-!" Marion eye shot up and punch him in the stomach .

" Blade ? When are you here ? Why are you clutching your stomach ?" Marion asked . We all laughed .

_DONG !_

The giant clock finally strike 12 .

" Ok it's midnight . Let's go ." I said and we took out our compact .

_Hyper Blossom _

_Rolling Bubble _

_Powered Buttercup_

_Blessing Breeze _

_Powerpuff Girls Z _

_Hard Brick _

_Explosive Boomer_

_Strong Butch _

_Slashing Blade _

_Rowdyruff Boy Z _

We all transformed and fly up to the top of the tower . We landed and we saw a women with the Professor . The Professor seem to be out cold and tied up .

" We're here , now what do you want ?" I said and prepared my yo-yo . The women laughed .

" Cut the crap and hand us the Professor , Aunt Betty ." Breeze said .

" Aw….So impatient . I'm just waiting for you to fall into my trap ." The women name Betty said and a huge cage fell down . Buttercup , Butch , Breeze and Blade being the alert and quick one jump out of the way . A few dark and shadowy tiger come out and growled at us .

" I knew some of you would escape so let's play ." Aunt Betty turn into dark shadowy figure and took out her scythe . She made a few sword come out and charge at them .

Blade wave his chainsaw and Buttercup wield her hammer .

_Chain Slash _

_Swing Sonic_

Blade and Buttercup attack knock out all the sword . Breeze and Butch fly up and attack with their weapon .

_Raining Bullet _

_Thousand Slice _

Their attack hit the shadowy tiger and Aunt Betty . She wield her scythe at them .

_Death Sentence _

Her attack hit them making cuts on them . Blade and Buttercup have a big cut on their legs while Butch and Breeze has a big cut on their arm .

_Lunar Slice _

Aunt Betty make three large curve slice towards them . Breeze stood in front and make a big shield . She stop two slice but the last slice hit her and send her to hit the big clock .

" BREEZE !" We screamed . I try to think a way to get out of the cage . The fight between Aunt Betty seem hard .

The cage is shadowy it's make me remember….

_**Flashback**_

" _**Do we have torchlight ?" Marion said **_

" _**Why ? Scared of the dark ?" Kaoru said and smirked . Marion rolled her eyes .**_

" _**No , because Aunt Betty can turned into a shadow so we can use light to fight it ." Marion said **_

" _**But shadow is formed when there's light ." I said .**_

" _**But when the light is too strong…" Marion said and looked at me with a smile .**_

" _**The shadow will disappeared !" I said catching on with Marion .**_

" _**Exactly ." Marion said .**_

The torchlight !

" Brick , do you have the torchlight with you ?" I asked .

" Ya , they're here ." Brick said and hand me his backpack .

" Why do you want torchlight with very strong light ?" Boomer asked .

" You'll see ." I said and I use the torchlight at one of the bar . It disappear .

" Strong light make shadow disappear ." Brick said .

" Come on , let's help them ." I said and we ran out of the cage .

" Hey ! Physchotic B****!" Boomer said and throw bomb at her .

_Bomb Parade _

" Leave my friends alone !" Bubble said and wave her staff .

_Bubble Popper _

" How did you guys get out of the cage !?" Aunt Betty said and slash away the bomb and bubble .

" Let's just say we know how to deal with darkness ." I said and shot my yoyo

_Yoyo shoot _

" Hmph ! I guess I just have to cut your head off !" Aunt Betty said and slash my yoyo . She make more swords and shadowy animal .

" Bubble , let's use our new form ." I said and she nod .

_Blazing Blossom _

_Vicious Bubble _

" Let's take them down !" I said and shoot my chain .

_Flaming Chain _

_Bubble Trouble _

Bubble make her icy bubble towards them . They all freeze and Brick and Boomer use the torchlight and shoot strong light at them making it disappear

_Megaton Dunk _

_Fatal Strike_

Buttercup and Butch keep attacking Aunt Betty .

_Blood Rain Shoot _

Breeze has already in her new form attacking with her pistol at her Aunt .

" Aw…Marion attacking her own aunt . How ungrateful~" Aunt Betty said and shot a sword at her .

" I'm Breeze right now and how am I be grateful for someone who try to kill me !" Breeze dodge her sword and shot her with pistol again .

_Bleeding Bullets _

" Hmph ! I should have kill you when I have the chance ! You ungrateful Brat !" Aunt Betty shouted and charge at her .

_Saw Attack_

Blade slash Aunt Betty with his chainsaw .

" Stay away from Breeze ! You maniac !" Blade said .

Aunt Betty make a tiger and it jump at Blade . She then throw many sword at us . Boomer throw us some torchlight and we shoot strong light at the swords . When we turned back to Aunt Betty , she has turned back to her normal self but we saw her stab Breeze with a sword . Breeze cough out some blood , she dropped her pistols and fall down on the floor .

" BREEZE !" We all screamed .

" You Physcho !" Buttercup shouted and green light surround her .

_Ferocious Buttercup _

Buttercup has got her new form ! Buttercup still has her uniform but with black lines like us ! She now holding a hammer much bigger than her old one with some spike on it .

" Buttercup ! You got your new form !" Bubble squealed

" Ya , I felt much stronger ." Buttercup smirked and hold up her hammer .

" Ok , let's do this !" I said and I shot my chain .

_Blazing Flame Chain _

I use my chain and hold Aunt Betty .

_Icy Pop Bubbles_

Bubble wield her staff and make icy bubbles which make her freeze .

" Now for the finishing touch !" Buttercup said

_Demolish Hammer _

Buttercup hammer turn big and she slammed it on her making a big crater . Some black cloud flew away . Buttercup hammer turned back to normal size .

" Is she gone ?" Butch asked . He got many cuts , but the biggest is on his a right arm .

" I think so ." Bubble said and we walk up to see . Aunt Betty got many bruised around , many cuts and burned marks .

" Wait ! is Breeze alright !?" I said

" Yup she's alright just suffering from too much blood loss ." Blade said carrying Breeze . Blade got a large bite marks on his shoulder and the big cuts on the legs . Breeze has many cuts and a big cuts on the stomach .

" Yup , is a good thing I got chemical Z in me or I'm dead ." Breeze said

" You guys look so bloody ." Brick said . Yup they do look bloody . Boomer , Brick , Bubble and I only have a little cuts from the flying swords . Buttercup wounds are all gone when she turned into her new form .

" Let's go back to the lab and heal ourselves ." I said . Brick carry the Professor , Boomer was about to pick Aunt Betty up but a large black cloud carry her away .

" Wait ! Come back !" Boomer shouted but it disappear before Boomer got to it .

" Let's just go back to the lab ." Buttercup said and we flew back .

**No one P.O.V**

" I knew you would fail , you underestimate them ." The women with claw hold a chain .

" I'm sorry master ." Aunt Betty said . She is being tie up and the women smack her with the chain .

" If you want the job done , you have to do it yourself , I guess I have to take a visit to the Powerpuff Girls Z ." The women with claw dropped the chain and sighed . She take a calendar and make a mark on Halloween .

* * *

Me : I'm finish ! Finally I can sleep !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Oh Yeah ! I got my new form !

Me : Congratz * throw confetti *

Bubble/Miyako : * Giggle * Read and review everyone .

Me : Yup , please review . * Lay on the bed and sleep *


	26. Chapter 26

Me : Hello ~

Bubble/Miyako : Hi !

Me : Where's the others ?

Buttercup/Kaoru : In the healing room thanks to your torture from last chapter .

Me : Oh right ~

Boomer : Is a good thing we only got some cuts .

Brick : Yup lucky .

Me : Oh well , I do not own them , I only own Marion , Blade and this story~! Enjoy ~!

* * *

**Bubble/Miyako P.O.V **

After fighting with Marion's Aunt Betty , we went back to the lab to take care of our wounds .

" Ooowww…." Marion winced in pain as I pour the healing elixir that Professor made on her wounds . The Professor made it so we won't be suspicious when we tried to hide our wounds for fighting the monsters .

" Hold still will you ?" Kaoru said holding Butch down and pour the healing elixir on him .

" Ow ! Careful women !" Butch said

" Ya , whatever now scram ." Kaoru said

" Why can't Marion use your healing power ?" Momoko asked

" I'm in a weak state so I can't help . Sorry ." Marion said .

" Don't worry atleast you're ok ." Blade said .

" Since we're done , let's get some shut eye , see you guys tomorrow ." I said peck Boomer on the cheek .

" Bye now ." Momoko said and Brick peck her on the lips .

" See ya ." Kaoru said and Butch kiss her cheek .

" Good night ." Marion said and gave Blade hand light squeeze .

_~The next day~_

**At the school gate **

As we walk to school we saw a big car and 2 person is standing there.

" Marion !" The 2 person happen to be Uncle Simon and Aunt Janette . Marion faster hide behind us .

" Where have you been ? We're so worried about you !" Aunt Janette said trying to pull her out .

" Young lady , I have enough of your immature action , get in this car right now ." Uncle Simon demanded

" No ." Marion said

" Get in the car now ." Uncle Simon said and grab her wrist .

" I said NO ."Marion said .

" I'm doing this is for your best , you'll understand someday , now listen to me and get in the car ." Uncle Simon said and pulled her out from us .

" For my best ? I know what is best for me , Uncle Simon , you should be the one that is to understand what I need . Can't you see I'm happy here ? Why won't you understand me !? Why must you ruin my life !?"

_Smack !_

We all gasped as we saw Uncle Simon has just slapped on the face . Marion looked shock and she bring her hand to the place where Uncle Simon slapped .

" Stop being childish and get in the car ." Uncle Simon said and pulled her towards the car . Marion kick Uncle Simon on the stomach and elbow his back when he bend over .

" You thought you're always right ! I will never go home with you selfish human !" Marion said and ran into the school .

" Marion !" We shouted . Uncle Simon groans .

" Why did she have to make this so hard ?" Uncle Simon said .

" You're the one that make this s*** so f***ing hard !" Kaoru said

" What do you mean I'm the one making this hard ?" Uncle Simon said

" Yes , you're the one making it hard ." Momoko said .

" Why am I the one making it hard ? Children should listen to adults because we're care and want them to have the best " Uncle Simon said

" You mean listen to you and become a f***ing robot ? Can't you just listen to her once ?" Kaoru said

" She's happy here with us . Can't you see ? When she first got here she was always nervous and alert around us , she can't make a decision , she can't talk without stuttering , she doesn't show her emotion to us always have a poker face on but now she smile , she whine , she blush ." I said

" I…..I….." Uncle Simon said

" Please , listen to her . She may sound mature on the outside but on the inside she is very childish . " Momoko said and we went inside the school to find Marion .

_~Inside the school~_

" Marion ! Where are you ?"

We are running around the school to find her . We have check every room of this school but no sign of her so we run to the last spot . The roof .

_~At the roof~_

We open the door and finally we found her . She is sitting at the corner of the roof , hugging her knee and burying her face .

" Marion ! We finally found you !" I said and we stood in front of her .

" Oh , is you guys , sorry you have to watch these ." Marion look up and then hide her face again .

" Don't worry , but your uncle is such a f***ing a******." Kaoru said

" Ya , he always wanted us to listen to him because he think is what best for us . I also thought is for the best to just listen to him but now I don't know anymore ." Marion said and groans .

" Well , is right to listen to them but there's time when you have to make your own decision ." Momoko said .

" But I don't know what I should do ." Marion said .

" Just follow your heart and think what's best for you ." I said and held out my hand .

" Come on , let's go to class ." I said and smiled .

" Ok ." Marion said and take my hand .

" Hey , if you want to talk with your uncle , we'll always stand by your side ." I said

" Ok Thanks ." Marion said and we walk back to class .

_~Time Skip to the end of school~_

" So are you ready Marion ?" I asked .

" Ya , I'm ready ." Marion said . She take a deep breath and we walk out of the school door .

At the school gate , Uncle Simon and Aunt Janette standing there waiting for her .

" Uncle Simon , I'm sorry for being immature by not going home and yelling ." Marion said . Uncle Simon open his mouth but Marion held up her hand and said .

" But I hope you listen to what I want to said right now ." Marion said and Uncle Simon nod his head

" I'm happy here with my friends , I won't break up with my boyfriend , I love my life here and I don't want to go to boarding school . I love you guys and I love my friends so I hope you can accept them , please ." Marion said . There was a long silence but then Uncle Simon said something very shocking to us .

" I'm sorry ." Marion look at him in shock .

" I'm sorry for being stubborn , I always thought what I do is right and best for you but your friends said something and make me realize I was wrong ." Uncle Simon said and smiled

" Does that mean…." Marion asked

" Yes , you can stay here but no more boys at the house unless your friends are with you ." Uncle Simon said

" Thank you ! Thank you !" Marion said and hug them .

" And Marion remember to tell us where you're going when you're going out ." Aunt Janette said .

" Ok , now can I go to the lab with my friends ?" Marion asked .

" Yes , you may go but remember be back before the sun goes down." Aunt Janette said .

" Ok , See you later ." Marion said . Uncle Simon and Aunt Janette went in the big car and drove off .

" Come on , let's go to the lab to see the boys ." Momoko said

" Yup , they didn't come to school it make me worried about them ." I said

" Relax , they might just want to skip today after yesterday fight ." Kaoru said

" Kaoru might be right since they are boys ." Marion said

" Ya , but I'm still worried ." I said

_~At the lab~_

" Hey , Ken ." We all said .

" Hey , girls ." Ken said .

" Where's the boys ?" Momoko asked .

" They are with Professor in the lab ." Ken said .

" Oh ok ." Marion said and we all walk into the lab .

" Hey , girls ." Professor said

" Hey Professor ."

" So , how are you Professor ?" I asked

" I'm fine , thanks for saving me yesterday ."

" No biggie , it's our job as the Powerpuff girls Z ." Momoko said .

" Where are the boys ? Ken said they're in here with you ." Marion asked

"They in the capsule , I'm giving them a...ah...their monthly check up !" The Professor said .

" Oh ~" We all said .

" Then we'll don't disturb you now , I'm going home ." Kaoru said .

" Yup , tell the boys I said Hi ." Momoko said .

" Well , I'll be going now , bye bye ." Marion said .

" See you tomorrow , Professor ." I said .

We all walk out of the lab and went our separated way .

**No one P.O.V**

" So Professor , you're not going to tell the girls about the new enemy ?" Ken asked his father .

" No ." The Professor said .

" But they need to know they are facing someone related to HIM ." Ken said .

" I know , I'll tell them when I found out how to defeat HER ." The Professor said .

* * *

Me : Yay , done again ! Oh I have some news for you guys .

Bubble/Miyako : Yes ? What is it ?

Me : Well~, I'm going to have a big test at school at 1st of October so~

Buttercup/Kaoru : What ? Just spill it already !

Me : I cannot update or type anymore .

Blossom/Momoko : You're quiting !?

Me : No ! Just not gonna update till my test end !

Breeze/Marion : And I thought I gonna have a heart attack .

Me : So my test will be going on for at least 3 weeks , I'll be very slow or might just can't update so be patient reader .


	27. Chapter 27

Me : Hey Everyone !

PPGZ&RRBZ : Hi !

Me : So ready for more action and romance ?

Bubble/Miyako : Romance !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Action !

Blossom/Momoko : Didn't you have a test to attend ?

Me : Well , The first week is just language test and I didn't say I won't update just slow . Disclaimer .

Breeze/Marion : Hinako29 does not own the PPGZ and the RRBZ , she only own me , Blade and the story .

Blossom/Momoko : On with the story .

* * *

**Buttecup/Kaoru P.O.V **

**At school .**

Many days has pass since the attack , it's has been peaceful only a few robberies but I just couldn't stop feeling someone is watching me . The days are just too **peaceful .**

_Ring_

" That's all for today , class dismissed ." All the student walk out of the class to go to their next class .

" Kaoru , are you going to the dance ?" Butch asked . Dance ? What dance ? when did we have dance ?

" What dance ?" I raised my eye brown .

" You know , the Halloween dance Miss Keane just said , wait , you're not listening in class are you ?" Butch said and chuckled .

" Yup ." I said making a 'pop' sound and the end .

" I knew it , the school always has a annual dance and this year was held at the last day of October so is the Halloween dance , are you going ?" Butch asked . His cheek has a hint of red .

" Momoko and Miyako will probably drag me and Marion to it so if you're with me maybe I'll go ." I said with a smile .

" Of course I'll go , I won't miss a chance seeing you in a dress and your nice leg ." Butch smirked .

" Pervert ." I said and punch his arm .

" Your pervert to be exact ." He smirked and rub his arm .

" Whatever , let's get to class ." I walk faster .

" Since when did you care about being punctual to class ?" Butch asked while catching up to me .

" Since I want this day to be over ." I answered .

_~Time skip to lunch~_

" Halloween Dance is coming ~!" Miyako and Momoko squealed . I cover my ear so they won't broke down and rolled my eyes while Marion ignored them and continue playing her game .

" So , have you decided what to wear ?" Momoko asked .

" I thought I can dress up as an angel since I spot a cute outfit at the mall last week ." Miyako said

" We can go shopping this weekend !" Momoko said and they squealed again .

" Shut up ! It just a dance , why are you guys so high about ?" I said and narrowed my eye at them .

" Just a dance !?" They gasped .

" Kaoru , this is not just a dance ! It's our first dance !" Miyako said .

" So ?"

" We have to make it the best night ever !" Momoko said

" It's settle ! Sunday we're going shopping !" Miyako said

" What !?" I said

" We all need new costume for the dance , I don't know about Marion but you need a new costume ." Momoko said

" I never have a costume ." I said . I never have interest in Halloween except for scaring people .

" Yes , you have . Remember last year the Professor held a party ?" Miyako said

" Ya , you dress up as **pajama girl **." Momoko said sarcastically .

" Oh yeah , what's wrong with that costume ?" I chuckled at the memory . Last year , when the Professor held a Halloween party , I woke up late and got lazy to change so I convinced them I dress up as pajama girl .

" First , is not a costume .Second , it's your **Pajama **!" Momoko said .

" Ya and everyone believe me ." I laughed .

" So , we're getting you a real and cute costume this time ." Momoko said .

" Fine , wait….what about Marion ?" I said finally remember her .

" Oh right , I forgot about her !" Miyako said and we all turned to her . Marion eyes are stuck to her PSP screen with her ear phone on . I went beside her and pulled out one of it .

" Ow ! No ! My perfect combo !" Marion said and glared at us .

" So what do you want ?" She said and close her game .

" We were talking about the Halloween dance and was thinking if you already have your outfit ." Miyako said .

" Oh , I think I have it since at the same day my family held a annual Halloween party and Aunt Janette always prepare my costume for me ."

" Aw….I thought we can go to the mall together ." Momoko said . Suddenly a 'ding' sound is heard . Marion took out her phone .

" Aunt Janette said she got our costume ready ." Marion said and text her back .

" What do you mean 'ours' ?" I asked .

" Oh , I forgot ." Marion dig her bag and pulled some card .

" Aunt Janette said to invite you guys to the party ." Marion said and pass us the invitation . I open it and the words pop out .

" The party start at 6 and end at midnight , this year is Aunt Janette turn to host the party so please don't ruin it ." She said and we all nod

" Can you guys Sunday come to my house to try on the costume Aunt Janette made ?" Marion asked us .

" Ok ." I silently make a victory post because I don't have to spent 3 or 4 hours at the mall .

_~Time Skip to Sunday~ _

_RING RING RING _

I open my eyes and shut off my alarm clock that Marion made just for me because I always threw and smashed my alarm clock so she made a unbreakable one for me .

" Ugh…" I rub my eyes and went to change . I wear my long sleeves green T-shirt with the word ' Shut up' on it and my black long jean .

" Oh , awake already ? That's odd ." My mom says as she make breakfast .

" Yup , going to Marion's house later , so what's breakfast ?" I asked as I sat down .

" Your favourite , bacon and eggs ." My mom said and place a plate of breakfast in front of me .

" Thanks ." I gobble up my food .

" Thanks for the food ! Bye ~!" I jump off the chair and race out the door with my skate board .

_~Marion's house~_

" Kaoru ! You're here !" Miyako said and wave to me .

"Kaoru !" Momoko wave to me . I stop in front of them .

" Yo !" I said and we ring the bell . A girl open the door . She have light pink long hair and light purple eyes . She look about 17 or 18 .

" You girls must be Marion's friends , come in ." She smile and lead us in . I saw on the couch Marion is talking to a girl . She have black hair with blue highlights and her eyes is bright light blue eyes . She look about 15 or 16 .

" She's a two-face freak ! She can be nice to me at first then talk bad about me to other person !"

" Serenon , you know there's guest ." The pink hair girls said .

" So ? Oh hey !" The girls said .

" Hi…" We said .

" Oh sorry , forgot to introduce ourselves . I'm Haruka , Marion's cousin and she's Serenon Marion's sister ." The pink hair girl said .

" Step sister and Aunt Janette is waiting for us , let's go ." Marion said .

" Are you still on for XLSD ?" Serenon asked her .

" Sure ." Marion said and we walk upstairs .

" What's XLSD ?" I asked .

" Oh , an old cartoon we watch together ." She answered .

" I never knew you have a sister and cousin ." Miyako said .

" I have many more cousins , since I come from a big family ." Marion said . Suddenly a ball hit her head . Marion pick it up .

" MARION ! Sorry !" A boy with messy brown hair and light brown eye come running towards Marion .He look about 9 or 10 .

" Takuya ! Didn't I tell you not to play ball in here !" Marion glared and throw the ball at him .

" Marion ! Don't be mean to him !" A girl with light green hair and black coloured eyes come up .She look about 11 or 12 .

" He play ball inside here when I tell him not to , Liliana !" Marion said .

" I have no time to argue with you , Aunt Janette is waiting for you ."

" Whatever , bossy pants ." Marion whispered and walk pass her .

" What did you just said !?" Liliana yell .

" What ? I didn't say anything ." Marion slightly smirked and we walk into a room .

"Finally you girls are here ! Here's the costume now go change and I'll readjust it ." Aunt Janette threw us the costume and pushed us into a room .

" Wow , she in a rush ." I said . Our room is separated with thin wall o we can talk to each other mush easier .

" Of course she is , she have to make the event plan , the design of the room , the guest list and many more , I help her on the performance ." Marion said .

" Cool ! Performance !" Momoko said .

" These costume look so cute~!" Miyako said . I look at my costume . Urgh ! It's a dress ! I heard them come out .

" Miyako , you look so cute ~!" Momoko squealed .

" Thanks ! Marion , where did Aunt Janette buy these ?" Miyako said .

" Actually , Serenon design it ." Marion said .

" Cool ! Hey , Kaoru are you done ?" Momoko said .

" I'm not wearing a dress !" I shouted .

" Oh come on Kaoru ! Aunt Janette will be furious and you don't like her when she's furious !" Marion said .

" Fine ." I sighed and change into the costume . Argh ! I'm turning soft .I walk out from the changing room .

" Oh my Kaoru , you look super cute !" Miyako said .

" Thanks , you guys look great too ." I slightly blushed .

I'm wearing a black cat costume . It's a slightly puffy black dress with a no sleeve short vest with a small red ribbon on . I also wear the cat ear and tail .

Momoko is wearing a witch costume . She wear a dark pink frilly dress with a black cape and a small witch hat on the right side of her head .

Miyako is wearing a angel costume . She wear a light blue with white frilly dress with two wings behind .

Marion is wearing a devil costume . She wear a black and orange frilly dress with devil wing and tail .

" Have you guys adjust your plan of going to the dance and the party ?" Marion asked .

" Oh ! We'll come to the party first till 9 then we go to the dance ." Miyako said .

"Ok . Let's show Aunt Janette ." Marion said . We walk out from the changing room .

" Aw~! You girls look so cute ! Perfect ! But it's still need so adjustment here and there , Maya , come here ." Aunt Janette said and the tailor come .

" They need some adjustment here and there and over here ." Aunt Janette instructed and the tailor pulled out some needles and put it here and there .

_~2 hour later~_

" Yes ! Now that's perfect !" Aunt Janette said .

" Can we go now ?" I groans . I been standing and being poke by needles for 2 hours straight .

" Mom ! Is Marion done ? We need her for the performance !" Serenon poke her head from the door .

" Yes , she's done . Now you girls go change . I'll give you girls your costume in a while so wait at the living room ."

We went to change and gave Aunt Janette the costume to be fixed .

" Marion , you're in the performance ?" Miyako asked .

" Ah , ya…." Marion blushed .

" What are you performing ?" Momoko asked .

" Just singing and some musical that's all ." Marion answered .

" Cool ! We get to hear you sing !" I said .

" Well~! You're not getting to watch the performance until that day ~!" Marion said and pushed us into the living room .

" Hey !" I said

_Beep Beep Beep ._

" Why now ?" Momoko said and open her compact .

" What Professor ?" I said

" I need you girls in the lab now ."

" Ok ." and Momoko closed her compact .

" I send the costume to your house and tell Professor I can't make it . Oh ! Here's the boys and Professor invitations , I forgot to give it to them . " Marion said gave us the invitations and disappeared into a room .

" I guess is only us ." Miyako said and we left .

_~At the lab~_

" So Professor , what is it ?" I asked

" Well , girls I have good news and bad news ." The Professor said .

" Oh ! Professor here's the invitation to Marion's family Halloween party ." I said and gave him the invitations .

" Tell her I said thanks , as I was saying we got good news and bad news ." the Professor said and accept the invitation .

" Well , can you said the good news first ?" Miyako said .

" Well , the good news is I just make the boy stronger !" the Professor said .

" That explain why Brick didn't answer my call , so where's the boys ?" Momoko asked .

" They still sleeping because they need time to adjust to the power ." the Professor said .

" Ok so what's the bad news ?" I said .

" I found out who's the new villain ." the Professor said .

" Aren't that suppose to be a good news ?" Miyako asked .

" No , is a bad news because the new villain is HER ." the Professor said .

" She's a girl so , who is the new villain ?" Momoko said .

" No , she's **HER** ! She's HIM sister !" The Professor said .

" What !? HIM got a sister !" We shouted in surprise .

" No wonder she got the same power as HIM because they're sibling !" Momoko said .

" And I want you girls to know that HER is gonna attack on Halloween night so be prepared ." the Professor warned .

" How did you know Professor ?" Miyako asked .

" When I got kidnap by the enemy . She took me to HER lair , I heard HER talking to someone and she said she plan to attack on Halloween night ." the Professor said .

" Now we can make our own plan to defeat HER !" I exclaimed .

" And we know her weakness is cold since she is HIM sister , they bound to have the same weakness !" Momoko said .

" Again we'll protect New Townsville from being dominated by a villain !" Miyako said . We all started to do the victory pose .

**No one P.O.V**

_~ Somewhere~ _

" Such naïve children~" The women with claws sip her blood wine .

" Thinking they can defeat me , **HER** , the evilest being in the world . Insignificant fools !" HER break her glass and the blood wine flow down her claw .

" Betty , Get me another glass of wine ."

" Yes , master ." Betty bow and went to get another glass of wine .

" This gonna be a fun Halloween night ." HER said and evil laughed .

* * *

Me : Yay ! Finally the villain is reveal and the boys have new power !

Brick : Yes ! Finally !

Boomer : Yay new power !

Me : Well , i gotta go study now . Read and review !

Butch : Good luck !

Blade : Everyone , read and review !


	28. Chapter 28

Me : Hi hi !

PPGZ & RRBZ : Hinako29 ! * Hug me *

Me : Air ! Need Air !

PPGZ & RRBZ : sorry * let go of me *

Bubble/Miyako : Sorry , i just miss you so much ~!

Blossom/Momoko : So how did your test go ?

Me : Urg ! Don't remind me , I have to suffer one more week of it . Well that's all for now . I want you guys to meet a friend .

Buttercup/Kaoru : Urgh , please tell me is someone I know .

Me : You guys meet her at the last chapter . * Walk to the door and open it * Meet my sister who is also act as Marion's step sister , Serenon !

Serenon : Hi hi !

PPGZ & RRBZ : Hi .

Me : Hehe , now disclaimer !

Serenon : My little sister here does not own the PPGZ & RRBZ , she only own her O.C and the story .

Me : On with the story ~!

* * *

**Breeze/Marion P.O.V **

Halloween is here ! Yay ! I woke up and went to wash up . I wake my stepsister , Serenon up .

" Hey ! Wake up , wake up , wake up ." I shake her .

" Ur….5 more minute ." She stirred and went back to sleep .

" Ok but wake up soon because we have our last practice ." I said and went to make breakfast .

" I hope I don't screw up ."

_~Time skip to 6 p.m.~_

**At the Vermillion Mansion **

" Welcome Guest ." Haruka my cousin wearing angel costume welcoming the guest while I handing out the goodies to the guest .

" Marion !"

" Hey guys !" I hand them the goodies .

" You look great !" Miyako said . We are all wearing our costume . (from last chapter )

" Marion you look cute ." Blade said and he's face is a little red . He is wearing a demon costume .

" Thanks…." I felt my face heat up .

" So , he's you're boyfriend huh ? Marion , you sneaky little girl ." Serenon my stepsister said and lightly pinch my cheek . She's wearing something like a gothic lolita porcelain doll costume .

" Well , you also have your _sweet _ Louis ." I blushed and Serenon blushed a bit . ( Is true , she does have a boyfriend XD **Serenon : HINAKO !** )

" Hi , I'm Blade Kitazawa and you're ?" Blade said

" I'm Serenon , Marion sister ."

" Step sister ." I said .

" I didn't know you have a step sister ." Brick said . He is wearing a vampire costume .

" She totally don't look like you ." Butch said . He's wearing a werewolf costume .

" She did said is step sister ." Boomer said . He is wearing a wizard costume .

" Marion , the goodies please , urm , who are they ?" Haruka said .

" The are my friends , Brick , Boomer , Butch and Blade meet my cousin , Haruka ." I said and gesture my hand at them as I said their name .

" Nice to meet you , here's your goodies . Serenon why are you here ? Aren't you suppose to be at the stage ?" Haruka hand them the goodies and turned to Serenon .

" I'm here for Marion , come on let's go ." Serenon said and pulled me . Haruka pulled my other hand .

" But I need her for handing the goodies !" Haruka debated .

" Go find Liliana or someone else !" Serenon said and pulled me away .

" Hey guys ! Go to the table that has your label and sit there !" I shouted to them and gone with Serenon .

* * *

**No one P.O.V **

Everyone is having fun in the party . The party is filled with sweets and games . The adults are talking with each other while the children is playing and eating even the PPGZ and RRBZ . Suddenly the light turned off .

" Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Does everyone want some entertainment !?"

The light at the stage turned on showing Serenon and Marion is beside her . Marion has change her costume to look like Serenon's .

" I would like to thank everyone to spend their time in this party . Thank you ." Marion said and bow .

" To show our appreciation , here we are with some halloween performance ! Serenon said .

Some music come out .

**Trick and Treat ( Vocaloid Kagamine Rin and Len ) English Version by JubyPhonic **

**Marion**** :**

_Buried deep, buried deep__  
__ Into the forest you will follow haunting notes drawing your near_  
_ Come with me, come with me__  
__ You're getting closer, can't you taste it in the air? No need to fear_**  
**

**Serenon**:

Quickly now, feel it pound  
With every step you hurry forward into darkness all around  
Come on in, hasn't been  
A very lively place too long

**Together** :

**Let's play a game, ready? Begin!**

_**As they sing they walk the stage with spotlight on them . They have a basket full of sweet and they hand it out table by table .**_

**Marion** :

_Cinnamon sticks and magic tricks go hand in hand like plague on a land__  
_

**Serenon **:

Think of it like your drowning in a pool of syrup and you never can  
Dream again and let it fall away, your bitter sorrows are at bay

**Marion :**

_Just drink it in, they're made from up above_

**Together :**

**So good they'll make you fall down**

_**They gave everyone a funny smile and walk back up the stage .**_

**Serenon :**

Sleep but remember sweets are best  
When they're wrapped in dreams so deep you shouldn't leave  
Pulled from eyes, you see this world for what it really is  
Try not to scream

**Marion :**

_Don't lose your head, your feet and hands__  
__ Bounded tightly as scrape along the floor__  
__ You've given in, give up and get back_

**Together :**

**Giving us your word, let's start**

_**They**_ _**dance and sing and throw some candy down the stage .**_

**Marion :**

_Flicker through the dark__  
__ The double edges shine a light of doubt cut cleanly by a knife__  
__ Love games to lose__  
__ No not a single feeling goes un-soured by the hands of life_:

**Serenon :**

And what I saw there  
Peeking beyond the blindfold was a sight sore eyes should never see  
Laughing lanterns light up  
Growing on but never knowing

**Together :**

**How their shadows shook me deep**  
**  
****Marion ****:**

_Oh me oh my, what's with this guy?__  
__ Who let you rise before it was time?_

**Serenon :**

If this blindfold really doesn't work, then maybe I'll just make you blind!  
Hey come on, you really shouldn't laugh

**Marion :**

_But it's so cute how you think that you can__  
__ You're still so lost, we'll help you find your way_

**Together **:

So start Act II of our play

_**The light turn off leaving a spotlight on Serenon .**_

**Serenon :**

"Hey...can I have..?"

_**As she said the word she gave a creepy smile while holding out her hand . **_

**Marion :**

_Are you afraid? No need to shake__  
__ Like a mouse who's trapped and trying hard to breathe__  
__ Or would you like some nice warm milk to stop your beating heart__  
__ from jumping free?__  
_

**Serenon :**

Come join the fun, warm like the sun, welcome to our cozy home  
we fill with love  
All that we ask is in your grasp, so give us just a bit from your pocket

**Together :**

**Hey can we have what's in your hand?****  
**** C'mon hurry now! Are you really hurrying?****  
**** No need to know don't ask, don't tell****  
**** You're playing by the rules we make so well****  
**** Eat every sweet so you believe in our decency****  
**** We call it trick and treat****  
**** Now is the time to take what's mine so hand it over here****  
**** Hand it to me .**

As they end the light turned off and a familiar maniac laugh come out . Some dark figure is seen at the entrance .

" Aw ~! Having a party without me ?" A women walk forward .

" Is that Betty !?"

" But aren't she in the mental institution ?"

" Didn't you heard she escape ?"

" But how ?"

" Betty ! Please leave you're not welcome here !" Aunt Janette walk forward . She's wearing a phantom costume .

" Aw…That's hurt~ But I'm not here for you I'm here to claim what's** mine** so does my **master ." **Aunt Betty said and shot the ceiling of the room . A hole is made and a women float done .

" Well~well~well~ Aren't this lovely a party !" A women with long silky hair and claw come down . She is wearing a red fluffy coat and thigh .

" Is that HER ?" Momoko whispered . Marion ran down stage to her friends .

" Humans , I'm **HER** , Let's have some fun shall we ?" HER open her claw and shot some black clouds making the decoration move and attack everyone .

" AAAHHH!"

" Children ! to the saferoom !" Uncle Simon shouted and guided the children to a room but was block by Aunt Betty .

" No , no , no . Let's play , little one ." Aunt Betty turn into a shadowy figure and shot some shadowy animal at the children . The children dodge all the attack lightly and ran into different direction . The bigger children protect the little one .

" Wow they're well train ." Kaoru said .

" Even if they are well train but they can't fight like us with power ." Marion said .

" Marion ! Let's go to the safe room up stair ." Haruka come and pushed them .

" Sorry but we…." Momoko said and trying to find the correct thing to said

" Haruka , I'm sorry but we have to save the city !" Marion said and they ran away .

" MARION !"

" Is it ok to leave her like that ?" Miyako said .

" Even if it's not ok , we have to do this ." Kaoru said

" I guess is time for the new form to go full power !" Momoko said and they transformed .

_Blazing Blossom _

_Vicious Bubbles_

_Ferocious Buttercup _

_Killing Breeze _

_Powerpuff Girls Z _

" Finally we can use our new power !" Brick smirked with his brother and they transform .

_Smashing Brick _

_Dynamic Boomer_

_Poisonous Butch _

_Murderous Blade _

_Rowdyruff Boys Z _

The girls gasped . The boys is wearing the same uniform but holding different weapon .

Brick now have a pouch and holding some kunai and shuriken .

Boomer is still holding a bat but it has spike on it .

Butch now have two katana instead of one .

Blade still have his chainsaw but it is much bigger than the last one .

" Let's go beat them up ." Blossom said and they flew off .

" Hahahahaha~!" HER is laughing as she saw the peoples running around defending them from the monster she created from the decoration . The people are throwing stuff or hitting the monster with broken chair or fighting sword with the decoration . HER stop laughing and smirked evilly as she saw the PPGZ and the RRBZ fly towards her .

" Well , well , well the Powerpuff and the Rowdyruff ." HER said and wave her claw .

" HER stop what you're doing or we'll have to beat you !" Blossom said and ready her chain .

" I don't think I'll be the one being beat ."

HER wave her claw and a black cloud float to a werewolf decoration , a vampire decoration and a mannequin wearing a military costume and holding a machine gun . They started to move and attack us .

" Well have fun , I really want to watch all of you suffer but I'm meeting someone~!" HER said and adducted Aunt Janette away who is helping some children to the safehouse .

" AUNT JANETTE !" Breeze screamed . She fly towards HER but the werewolf block her way .

" Oh ! I'll be needing her for…I don't know forever ?" HER said and fly away while laughing like a maniac .

" No! " They all shouted . The mannequin start shooting his machine gun .

_Reflection_

A big sparkling wall come out and reflect all the bullets back at the mannequin making many holes and breaking it .

" Are you all alright ?" There standing a girl with sparkling blue light on her hand .

" Serenon ." Breeze said .

" Hey , Marion and friends ." Serenon wave to them .

" How did…" They all said .

" I saw Marion transformed in her room , you really should lock you door and seeing you all together , so there ." Serenon shrugged .

" And your power explain why you finish your homework so fast and call me Breeze in this form ." Breeze said .

" Whatever but first we have to get our mom back ." Serenon said .

" My aunt , your mom ." Breeze said .

" She adopted you so she is your mom ." Serenon said and rolled her eye .

" But I still think she's my aunt ."

" If you guys are done talking , WE HAVE SOME MONSTERS TO STOP HERE !" Butch shouted and attack monsters with his katanas .

" Sorry !" Serenon and Breeze said and they charged towards the monsters .

_Bubble Transport_

Bubbles make some big bubble and carry all the people from the monsters to the safe house .

_Flaming Chains_

Blossom start shooting her flaming chain at the monsters . Her chain surround some monster and incinerate them .

_Blast Hammer _

Buttercup wield her hammer hitting the monsters away . Beating them into pieces .

_Blood Rain Shoot _

Breeze shoot bullets at many monsters . All bullets went through them making them into dust .

_Chaotic Storm _

Brick throw many kunai and shuriken at the monsters . All the monsters turn into many pieces by the thousands shuriken and kunai .

_Bomber Party_

Boomer make many bomb and send it to a herd of monster making them separate from each other .

_Sword Tempest _

Butch spin towards the monsters slicing them into pieces .

_Tempest Saw_

Blade wield his chainsaw making slashes to the monsters .

_Luminious Nova _

Serenon surround many monsters with sparkling blue lights and turn them into nothing with her power .

The fight gone for a while till all the monsters is gone and turned back into tiny pieces of trash .

" Of all the night they have to choose this !" Blossom said .

" Quit whining , we have someone to save ." Buttercup said .

" You're not stopping my master from reviving the evillest being of them all !"

Many shadowy sword shot at them .

_Reflection _

Serenon make a big energy wall and reflect back the attack .

" Aunt Betty ." Breeze hissed and ready her pistol .

They were about to charged at her but Breeze stop them .

" This is my fight you girls go find HER and stop HER from what she's doing ."

" I'm staying with you ." Blade said .

" But…." Breeze said and stop .

" You can't fight alone , you'll need help ." Blade said .

" Whatever ." Breeze turned her head .

" Be careful Breeze !" Serenon said and they took off towards HER leaving Breeze and Blade fighting her crazy Aunt .

* * *

Me : Yay !

Boomer : Why does your sister have power ?

Butch : And why does HER want Marion's Aunt ?

Brick : Seriously , why ?

Me : All will be reveal at the next chapter or at the next next chapter .

Serenon : Hinako , mom is looking for you .

Me : * gulped * Gotta go , bye ~! * run off *

PPGZ&RRBZ : * sweatdropped*

Serenon : * giggled * Read and review everyone ~!


	29. Chapter 29

Me : Hi I'm back !

Blossom/Momoko : Hi Hinako29

Bubble/Miyako : You're here !

Me : Yup , I'm here with my sis .

Serenon : Hi ~!

Boomer : Are you the one that hate the Rowdyruff ?

Serenon : Er...Maybe ? But Haruka think so too !

Brick : What ? * turn to me *

Me : Er...Haruka is my big sis who act as Marion cousin .

Brick : I didn't ask who , I ask why .

Me : I don't know ! Just do the disclaimer , I need to discuss stuff with Serenon .

Butch : Hinako29 does not own us and the PPGZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the story .

Buttercup/Kaoru : On with the story .

* * *

**Blossom/Momoko P.O.V **

This is bad ! Very bad ! Super Bad ! We're doom ! Breeze and Blade is fighting that lunatic aunt . I hope they are okay .

" Blossom !"

" Huh !?" I gone back form my thinking . Everyone is staring at me .

" Are you alright ?" Brick asked .

" I'm fine . Just got lost in my thought ." I said .

" Ok then . Let's go stop HER ." Brick said .

_~The highest tower~_

" Yes ! Yes ! The clock strike 12 the world will be mine !" HER said and evil laughed .

" Not when we're here !" I said and shoot my chain .

_Blazing Chain Attack _

The chain wrapped around HER arm burning it .

_Icy Pop Bubble _

Bubbles make many icy bubbles at HER .

_Demolish Hammer _

Buttercup hit her with her big spiky hammer at HER sending HER to the floor making HER drop a few floor .

_Sword Waltz _

Serenon send magic sword towards HER sending her drop more floor .

" Mom !" Serenon run to her mother who is tied to a cross .

" Serenon !" Aunt Janette said .

" Can't you untied yourself since you got magic ?" Buttercup asked .

" It is seal with magic runes , so I can't break free from it ." Aunt Janette said .

" But I can , it will take a long time ." Serenon said and start rewriting the magic runes .

" So why did HER want to capture you ?" I asked .

" She's trying to revive an evil being using my body as a medium because I have magic inside of me which the evil being can use ." Aunt Janette said .

" Who is this evil being ?" Brick said .

" Nobody knows her real name but they call her **Darksenter **." Aunt Janette said . **( Darksenter belong to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 )**

" That's a creepy name ." Bubbles said .

" I think I got…." Serenon was about to say but got hit away by a dark energy beam .

" Serenon !" We all screamed . I ready my chain waiting for HER to appear . I hope Breeze and Blade is doing well with their battle

* * *

_~ At the Vermillion mansion~_

**Breeze/Marion P.O.V**

" Get ready for your last battle Breeze ." Aunt Betty ready her scythe attack .

_Lunar Slice ._

She send three slashes at us . Blade slash away the attack with his chainsaw . I aim my pistols .

_Paralysis Shoot _

I shot a bullets at her leg paralyzing her . Her leg drop but she manage to stood up with her scythe as support . I smirked at the scene .

_Compact Slash _

Blade send a spinning slash towards Aunt Betty making her bump into the wall . Aunt Betty glared at us and make more shadowy monster and sword come out .

" I'll cut you into thousands pieces !"

We dodge all her attack . Blade charged towards her and they started to slashing with each other . I try to find an opening and shot but fail .

_Phantom Cutter _

Blade slash right at Aunt Betty . Aunt Betty use her scythe to block it but Blade slash right through it making a big cut at Aunt Betty from her chest right down to her leg .

Blood flow down her cut . I took the chance to shot her down .

_Shooting Star _

" I'm sorry but I have to do this ." I muttered to myself , a tear roll down my cheek and I shot right at her chest . Aunt Betty is not shadowy anymore , she look like a normal humans . The black cloud fade from her , her injuries is gone and she fainted .

I walk towards her , Blade come and hug me from behind .

" Is she still alive ?" I asked Blade .

" I think so ." I took out my phone and call the metal institution for them to pick up Aunt Betty .

" Come on let's go stop HER ." I close my phone and we took off .

" Hey Blade ." I said .

" Ya ?"

" Thanks for being there for me , is hard for me to fight my own aunt ."

" You're welcome ." He kiss my cheek and I kiss him back on his cheek .

" I hope they are doing well with HER ." I said .

" They will be fine , they are the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff right ?"

* * *

_~the highest tower~_

**Blossom/Momoko P.O.V**

I'm so not fine….We have been trying to stop HER from getting to Serenon but fail badly . You must be thinking that 6 versus 1 it must be easy but no . HER can duplicate herself ! That is so unfair . She duplicate herself into 5 !

" Give it up humans ! You know you can't beat me ." HERs said

" NEVER !" we all said

_Hammer Slam _

Buttercup hit the floor making a energy sent through the floor to hit HER . HER jump away from the hit .

" Ha ! You miss foolish human !"

HERs sent some dark rings to the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff . The rings slashing around them .

_Bubble Trouble _

Bubbles make many bubbles and freeze all the rings

_Bomb Party _

Boomer throw many bombs at HERs . HERs hit all the bomb away before it even explode .

" Is that all you got ?" HERs said and shoot dark laser at them . Bubbles deflect the laser with her bubbles . Buttercup and Butch started to charged at HERs while I and Brick support them by using their weapon .

" You humans are pathetic ." HERs said .

One of HER grab my chain as I shoot towards HER and pulled me closer to her . She punch me , chained me to my chain and slam me into a building . Brick threw a big shuriken at HER . HER caught the shuriken and threw it back at Brick hitting his legs .

Butch and Buttercup started to have a fight with 2 of HER . HERs used her claw to block all the attack from them . HERs open her claw sending black smoke . Butch and Buttercup look around trying to found HER before they found HER , they found a claw hitting their face . Punches and kicks was attack to them in the end a laser was shot at them sending them to the floor .

The other HERs attack Bubbles and Boomer with black energy balls . Bubbles keep making bubbles and Boomer keep batting them away . HER charged at them , she grab Bubbles's wand and slam her to Boomer and use her staff trapping them in a icy bubble .

The real HER attack Serenon they are punching each other , HER with her claw while Serenon with her glowing hand .

_Sword Waltz _

Serenon send many sword at HER . HER dodge them and a sparkling energy start to surround HER .

_Luminous Nova _

The energy blast HER .

HER fell down on the ground and the duplicates turned back into black cloud and float back to HER .

" Are you guys alright ?" Breeze landed in front of us .

" You couldn't have come here like 10 minutes ago ." Buttercup said .

" Wow , you guys got into a big fight ." Blade said .

" You think ?" Butch said and rolled his eyes .

We all have bruises , cuts and burned mark ( HER use my chain on us ) .

" Ok…I.." Breeze said and the building started to shakes .

" Mom !" Serenon said and we all turned to her direction .

Aunt Janette is untied from the cross , her knee and hand are at the floor and there's many magic circle around her . Her once hazelnut hair is slowly turning into orange and her navy blue eyes is turning into dark pink .

" Urg….Aaaahhhh..!"

" Aunt Janette !"

A dark light from the sky shot down right at Aunt Janette making a hole at the sky and it started to snow .

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

" NNOOOOO!"

" YYYEEEESSSS!" We all turned and saw HER holding the injury on her stomach which is bleeding .

" It's done * cough * No one * cough * can stop darkness * cough * * cough * from falling to this city !" HER laughed .

" What are we going to do !?" Bubbles asked me and she grip to her staff tighten .

" Nothing ! You can do nothing ! Hahahaha….!" HER laughed and send some black cloud at us . The cloud surround us like chain .

" I….can't…move !" Boomer said .

" Me…too.." Butch said trying to move .

" Yes…Come to this world ! **Darksenter !**"

Aunt Janette no longer have hazelnut colour hair but have orange hair like mine but darker and her eyes is no longer navy blue but dark pink . Just by looking at her , I was paralysis with fear . Her dark aura is much darker than HIM and HER .

" Ah…The feeling of having a body ." Aunt Janette or what HER call Darksenter stretch her hand and glance towards our direction .

" So they are the Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z….I can't believe HIM lost to a bunch of kids . Pathetic ." Darksenter smirked . **( She's here , IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 ) **

" Mother…I mean Darksenter , welcome back ." HER said and kneel down before her .

" HER…" Darksenter grab HER throat with her left hand and lift her up .

" Wha…" HER groan in pain .

" You think I'll let you take over with **me** ? That's ridiculous ." Darksenter laughed and tighten her grip on HER .

" But…I did.." HER look at Darksenter in fear .

" I never thought of you and HIM as my child , you're just another disappointment like HIM ." Darksenter lift her right arm and it glow . She hit through HER chest with her right arm . HER coughed out blood .

" I aspect the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff being destroy by you but I guess I overestimate you ." Darksenter throw HER to the floor and start kicking and stepping at her .

" I…I…" HER said but she keep coughed out blood .

Kick , step , kick , step .

Darksenter keep doing the step over and over again till HER stop moving . Blood is spread all over the floor .

" Hm…..Now I'm done is time to take over the world ." Darksenter lift her hand and said something I don't understand .

The sky open up a hole and many dark creature come out . She gave out an evil grin and turned towards us . She look at me in the eyes and stand in front of me . She lift my face up and look straight at me in the eyes and smirked evilly .

" You remind me of my dear sister who die after stopping me , there so much resemblance from you , the hair , the look and the eye ." She let out a laughed and…

_Smack !_

She slap my face .

" What did you think you are doing !" Brick yelled at her and struggling trying to get out from the black cloud . Darksenter grab my face .

" Don't worry , you won't die…..for now . I'll keep you by my side and torture you till I'm satisfied since you have my sister face which make me sick but now…." She laughed and attack my friend with a dark energy ball hitting them on random place .

" AAAHHH…URG….!"

" NNOOOO!" I shout and struggling to get out from the black cloud .

" It's fun torturing your friend in front of you ." She grin evilly and grab Brick face and punch him on the stomach .

" What kind of reaction will I get from torture your boy friend ?" She make a dagger with dark energy and stab Brick on his arm over and over again making Brick groan and shout in pain .

" NOOO ! Stop hurting him ! Stop !" I shout in anger and fear . I keep struggling and reaching for my chain . Finally I got my chain .

Darksenter smirked evilly and stab Brick on the stomach , leaving the dagger there and kick him to the ground .

" Well , that's was entertaining , I'll torture the others later but now I'm going to watch the normal humans suffer from my power ." She laugh and started to fly away but I caught her with my chain . I feel flame is surrounding me but I was not burned . The black cloud around me has gone .

_Blazing Chain Attack _

I shoot my chain at her and hit her to the ground .

" Nobody hurt Brick , my friends and the city !" I shouted and shoot my chain again .

" Well I guess I do need a warm up before dealing with others ." Darksenter smirked and charged at me .

* * *

Me : Yay ! Now you know why Serenon have power and why HER want Aunt Janette !

PPGZ : YAY !

RRBZ : * groan *

Me : What's wrong ?

Brick : What's wrong ? What's wrong !? You're the one with problem !

Me : What !? Why !?

Brick : Why am I the one get torture !?

Me : Oh ! Well~Blame Blossom for liking you ! * point to Blossom *

Blossom/Momoko : What !? You're the writer !

Me : Whatever ! Darksenter hate you so she torture Brick .

Serenon : Well , let's just end here . I have work to do .

Me : You know you don't have to come here .

Serenon : I like to have fun .

Me : Ok , so hope you're happy to see Darksenter here , IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 . I did my best on making her merciless and her entrance grand ! Thanks for letting me use her in this story .

Brick : Which is a big torture for me !

Me : Oh shut up or I'll make her torture much worst then now .

Brick : * crossed arm and turn away *

Me : Well everyone thanks for reading this story and please review !


	30. Chapter 30

Me : I'm Back ~!

Blossom/Momoko : You look happy .

Me : Of course because my test just end !

Bubble/Miyako : Congratulation ~!

Me : Thank you ~!

Breeze/Marion : But didn't you have to worried about the result ?

Me : Don't remind me . * Dark aura surround me *

Breeze/Marion : Sorry... * sweatdropped *

Me : Ok , so disclaimer please ~!

Buttercup/Kaoru : Hinako29 does not own us and the RRBZ , she only own Marion , Blade and the story .

RRBZ : On with the story .

Me : Hey ! That's my line !

* * *

**Bubble/Miyako P.O.V**

Oh no ! Aunt Janette has become a monster called Darksenter ! All these event is so weird ! First , Aunt Betty come then HER come and revive someone using Aunt Janette body not only that , Serenon has magic ! Can't these day get any weird .

Darksenter just attack us and now my injuries is much more hurt than before .

" Nobody hurt Brick , my friends and the city !" I turned and saw Blossom is in flame literally .

" Well I guess I do need a warm up before dealing with others ." Darksenter smirked and charged at her .

" Blossom !" I shouted .

Blossom shoot her chain at her around her hand and burned her . Darksenter pulled her chain and surround it with black energy . Darksenter pulled out a sword and slice the chain and it broke . I tossed and turned to reached my bubbles staff . I saw Serenon is glowing and making the black cloud dissolve . Serenon help all of us out from the cloud .

" Bubbles , Buttercup , Boomer , Bucth , Blade and Breeze you go help the city , Blossom and I can stop Darksenter ."

" Ok after I heal Brick from the serious injuries ." Breeze rush to Brick and use her pistol to heal him .

" Thanks ."

" You're welcome ." Breeze said .

" Come on ." I said and we set off .

" Good Luck and save Aunt Janette ." Breeze said to Serenon and hug her .

" I will ."

* * *

**Blossom/Momoko P.O.V**

Darksenter is very strong . She broke my chain , is a good thing the chain can regenerate itself .

_Chain Barrage_

I shoot my chain and it went shooting around the place trying to catch Darksenter . Darksenter dodge all of it but got hit by a light on the back . I saw Serenon standing there with energy bolts around her and Brick !

" Serenon , How did you get out from the black cloud and Brick are you ok ?" I asked .

" Witch knowledge and Brick here got heal by Breeze so I think he's ok ." Serenon shrugged and we attack Darksenter .

_Sword Waltz_

Serenon sent many sword at Darksenter . I charged at Darksenter and hit with my chain . Darksenter dodge Serenon's energy sword and grab one of it . The sword she grab turned black and attack it at me . Serenon did the same using one of her sword . Darksenter swing the sword at us , Serenon block it and I shoot the chain at her . Darksenter pulled the chain and I shoot another end of the chain and she tried to dodge it but it scratch her arm making her bleed . I smirked .

" Hmp , not bad ." Darksenter said and charged at us . She shoot some fire ball at us and kick Serenon at the stomach when she dodge it and punch me in the stomach sending me hitting Brick in the process .

" But not good enough !" Darksenter laughed as she gave Serenon another kick that sent her falling 3 floor .

" Serenon!"

Brick charged towards Darksenter holding a double blade kunai . Darksenter attack him with her sword and Brick block it with his kunai . Brick uppercut Darksenter and kick her in the stomach . Darksenter flashed a evil smirked and blast him away with a fire ball . I shoot my chain and hit her leg . I pulled and shoot the other end of my chain and hit her at her left shoulder . Darksenter pulled out the end and pulled me closer . I pulled and we have a tug a war .

* * *

**Bubble/Miyako P.O.V**

After Serenon help us out we went to save the people of News Townvilles .

" Oh no , is a disaster ." Boomer said .

News Townvilles is trash by many dark creature . The building has holes and the window is broken . There are people running around with a dark creature chasing them .

" No !" Breeze shouted and rush towards a little girl with a little boy behind her while holding a stick .

" Breeze !" We all flew behind her .

" Stay Away from my cousins you freak !"

_Bleeding Bullets _

Breeze shoot her pistol at the dark creature and she zoom towards it with a kick knocking out it . She then turn to the girl and boy .

" Are you ok ?"

" Yes ,you look familiar , Marion ?" The girl with green hair and black eyes said .

" Yup ,Liliana , Why are you here ? Aren't you suppose to be at a safe room ?"

" Takuya run out from there and I chase him and…and…got lost ." The little girl started to cry .

" Crying is not bad but right now you have to stay strong , come on I take you to a safe place ." Breeze said . She turned to us .

" I'll be right back ." Breeze said and pick up the girl call Liliana .

" I'll help you ." Blade pick up the boy call Takuya .

" Thank you ." and they took off .

" Come on , Let's stop those monster . I take the east side , Butch take west , Boomer take north and Bubbles take south , we take the people to the safe house at the hill the Professor prepare ." Buttercup said . We all nod .

" Boomer , be safe ." I kiss his cheek and hug him .

" I will , you too ." He hug back and we took off to our side .

I fly to my side and saw many dark creature are attacking all the innocent people .

_Bubble Transport ._

I make bubbles and send the people to the safe house .

_Bubble Trouble _

I make many bubbles attack the dark creature from getting to the peoples . I then charged at the dark creature slashing them with my bubble staff before they got to the peoples . The dark creature attack me with dark energy ball .

_Bubble Reflect _

I make a bubble and reflect the dark energy ball back . The energy ball hit the dark creature making a hole at them . The dark creature screamed and turned into dust . I sighed and continue to look for people to save .

* * *

**Boomer P.O.V**

I fly towards my side to save the people from the dark creature Darksenter send here .

" AAAAAHHHHHH !"

I fly faster to the scene and saw a broken building falling and was about to hit the people below it .

_Bomber Party _

I sent bomb towards it and started to bat away the tiny pieces away in a very fast speed before they hit the people below . When I was done , I fly down .

" Are you people ok ?"

" Yes , thank you , thank you very much ."

" Come on , I'm taking you to the safe house ." I said and pick up at least 6 people behind me .

" You people stay here until I come back ." They nod and I took off in a very fast speed to the safe house .

" Hold on tight ." I fly back and forth at least 3 time and when I was about to pick up the last 4 people , 8 dark creatures started to attack us with dark energy ball .

" AAAAAHHHH !" The people started to panic . I ready my bat and hit them away .

" Stay behind me and calm down !"

_Lightning Bombs _

I wield my bat and a big shocking bomb appear . I shoot it towards the dark creatures . The dark creatures explode and left 3 . I charged towards them . I hit my bat at one of them in the head and its head fell down . I spinning kick one of them and hit another with my bat . They fell down and turned to dust .

" Come on let's go before more come ." I pick them up and fly towards the safe house . A kid one my arm said .

" Hey , Boomer , that's was cool ."

" Thanks ."

" Thanks for saving me , one day I'll become like you , a cool and good guy ."

" You will , you will ." I chuckled . I'm glad I become a good guy .

* * *

**Buttercup/Kaoru P.O.V**

I fly toward my side of the News Townvilles , I can't believe I actually give order . That was always Blossom and Brick job and sometime is Breeze and Blade but now they are not here so I guess I have to do this when I saw how Bubbles look so worried .

" Aaaaaahhhhh!"

I turned towards the sound and saw the building was about to fall down . I fly towards it and held on to the building .

"Run ! You People !"

The people started to run from the place . I saw there are no others there and I put the broken half building down .

" Ok , Everyone follow me to the safe house !" I said and lead them to the safe house .

As we're at half way to the place , many dark creature jump out and started to attack us with dark energy ball .

" Everyone ! Hide in some where safe ! Now !"

All the people run and hide at the alley and I started to hit back all the energy ball with my hammer .

" You no good f***ing monster ." I muttered and charged at them

_Blast Hammer _

I slam my hammer at one of the dark creature face blasting its face and an energy wave hit 5 of them . They turned into dust . I turned and attack the others .

_Demolish Hammer _

I send an energy wave at the dark creatures sending them flying into the sky .

" Now that's over , come on !" I signaled the peoples and we run to the safe house .

" You guys stay here where is safe until this over ." I said and turned to fly away until a little girl pull my skirt . I turned around to look at her .

" When will this be over ?"

" Soon , I promise ." I answered with a smile and pat her head . Actually I don't know . Will this be over ?

* * *

**Butch P.O.V**

I can't believe Buttercup just gave commands and I obey it which is kinda weird . I fly towards where I should go . I heard some crying so I fly even faster .

A group of dark creature is surrounding many people there . I landed and started to slice them .

_Sword Tempest _

I started to spin and slice them . I chop off some head , arm and legs . After I'm done , the dark creature turn to dust and fade away .

" So follow me to safety or stay here and die ." I put back my katana and lead the people to safety . Some of the people gulped and started to rush to his side .

" Worst f***ing day of my life ." I muttered under my breath . A little girl come beside me .

" Ur…..can I hold your hand ?" I look down at the kid . I think for a while and put out my hand .

" Sure ." The kid smile and hold my hand .

" Come on , just a few blocks away , so pick up your pace people !"

We walk for a while and I notice the kid is tired .

" Hey , kid want a piggyback ride ?" I smirked .

" Yes !" The kid literally jump on my back . I stumble a bit .

" Hold on tight !" I run . The kid keep giggling .

When I saw the safe house , I put her down . Suddenly , more dark creature come out .

" Everyone ! Run to the safe house over there right NOW !" I shouted and pulled out my katana . All the people nod and rush to the safe house .

_Blast Wave _

I hit the ground with one of my katana sending big wave at the dark creatures . Some dark creature got hit and some jump away and started to attack me with dark energy ball . I slice away the dark energy ball and started to attack them . The hand of the dark creatures started to form a sword and we have a sword duel . I block their attack and slice their leg and I slice through their stomach making them into half . Again they turned into dust and fade away .

" That was a close call ." I sighed and fly away . I hope the others are doing well .

* * *

Me : And done ~!

Bubble/Miyako : I hope everyone is ok .

Me : They will , next will be how Breeze and Blade doing and how the fight is going on with Blossom , Brick and Serenon !

Serenon : Yay !

Me : When did you get here !?

Serenon : Just now ~!

Me : Well then , thank you reader for reading this far ! I didn't know I will get to chapter 30 ! * smile brightly *

Buttercup/Kaoru : Stop with the light ! I'm getting blind . * Cover her eyes *

Me : Sorry * giggle * Well...

PPGZ&RRBZ&Serenon : Read and review !

Me : Why are you guys stealing my line ?

PPGZ&RRBZ&Serenon : * Laugh *


	31. Chapter 31

Me : Sorry ! Sorry ! I'm so sorry for the late update !

Brick : Ya , right .

Me : I really am sorry ! I got caught up with school work then a my new story and lastly my drawing for deviantart !

Blossom/Momoko : Ok , we forgive you right guys ?

Bubbles/Miyako : Yes ! We forgive you !

Boomer : Yup !

Buttercup/Kaoru : Well , ok . I forgive you .

Butch : Whatever

Me : Well , disclaimer !

Breeze/Marion : Hinako29 do not own the PPGZ & the RRBZ and Darksenter , she only me , Blade and the story .

Blade : On with the story !

* * *

**Breeze/Marion P.O.V**

" I'll be right back ." I pick up Liliana .

" I'll help you ." Blade pick up Takuya . I wanted to argue but I know he wouldn't back away .

" Thank you ." Blade flashed me a smile and we took off .

I fly in a very fast speed to the safe house in the mansion and was shocked by the scene .

Dark creatures are banging on the door trying to get in . I put down Liliana in a safe place and charged right at the dark creature .

_Blood Rain Shoot ._

I shoot my bullets at the dark creatures . Some dodge away while some being shot to death .

_Tempest Saw_

Blade slash the dark creatures which dodge making them half . Suddenly , more dark creatures jump out .

I fly up and start shooting them while Blade charge at them slashing them . Every time we finish , more come . After a long time , the wave finally stop . Blade and I was panting heavily .

" You ok ?" Blade asked me . I nod .

" I'm ok , Liliana , Takuya go in the room ." I point to the room and they walk in . I sighed .

" Come on , Blade let's go help the others ."

He nod and we took off .

* * *

**Blade P.O.V**

After we clear the dark creatures from the Vermillion mansion , we took off to save the people of News Townville .

" It seem they finish bringing people to safety ." Breeze said while looking around the place .

" I guess we should go help stop Darksenter then ." Just as I finish the sentence we heard a scream .

" AAAAHHHHH!" Breeze and I look at each other .

" Come on !" Breeze said and we fly towards the sound .

We fly into a building and saw a dark creature with a kid in its hand . Breeze aim her pistol and I charged towards it . Breeze shot its arm making it drop the kid . I caught the kid and put him down in a safe place . The dark creature growled and shot energy balls at me . Breeze shot the energy balls turning it into sparkle dust . I gave her a smile and slashed the dark creature . The dark creature screamed and turn into dust . Breeze walk towards the kid . I kneel down and pat his head .

" You ok kid ?" The kid nod and wiping the tears .

" Are there anymore kid in this place ?" Breeze ask .

" I think so….When the monster attack , Amy and Mark run to hide somewhere and I got separated ." The kid cry .

" Don't worry , we'll save them ." I said rubbing his back gently .

"Blade , let's search around this building ." Breeze said . I nod .

" Kid , stay near me ." The kid grab my hand .

" My name is Zack ."

" Ok…Zack when was the last time Amy and Mark at ?" Breeze asked Zack .

" They were at the lower floor ."

" Ok ! Come on ." Breeze fly faster down stairs with me and Zack behind her .

We stop as we're at the lower floor . There was many dark creatures roaming around the corridor .

" Zack , you stay here while Breeze and I take care of the monster ." I said and turn to Breeze who gave me a nod .

_Bleeding Bullets _

Breeze jump in front of the monsters and shot . I jump out from behind Breeze and charge at the dark creatures

_Iron Crusher _

I slashed through all the dark creature . They screamed and turn into dust .

" You can come out now Zack ." Breeze said and Hansel walk out from the hiding place .

Breeze and I open all the doors to check if the kids are in there . We searched through all the doors and finally we got to the last one . Breeze take a deep breath and open it . A squeak is heard . I look closely and saw two kid hugging each other and tears is seen .

" Amy ! Mark !" Zack shout and run to hug them .

" Zack ." Amy and Mark said and they hug each other .

" Well , come on now kid , we're bringing you to safety ." I said and pick them up . Breeze take Zack out from my arm .

" I'll take one of them ." Breeze said and we took off to the safe house . We landed as we saw the safe house .

" Thanks for saving us ." The kids hug us and run into the safe house .

" Now that's over , let's go stop Darksenter ." I said and we took off towards the highest tower .

* * *

_~At the highest tower~_

**Blossom/Momoko P.O.V**

I shoot my chain and wrapped around Darksenter .

_Flaming Wrap_

Darksenter suck the flame and break through my chain . She shoot the big fire ball at us .

_Reflection_

Serenon reflect the fire ball and Brick throw thousand of shuriken and kunai .

_Chaotic Storm_

Darksenter hit away all the shuriken and kunai in a very fast speed but got cut and hit at a few places.

_Luminous Nova _

Serenon surround her with an energy and blast her . She then create many energy bolt to hit her .

_Blazing Chain Attack _

I fly up and shoot my chain towards Darksenter hitting the floor slamming her down . Smoke appear and it slowly fade away . Darksenter lie there motionless .

" Yes ! We did it !" I said and jumping up and down .

" Really ?" Serenon walk up to me .

" I think so ." I said .

" Guys ! Are you alright !?"

We turned towards the sound and saw Breeze and Blade .

" Breeze ! Blade !" We shouted and hug them .

" Is it over ?" Breeze asked . I open my mouth to answer but someone beat me to it .

" No is not !" then evil laughter come .

" Do you think I'm that easy to defeat !?" We all turned and saw Darksenter standing up and some dark aura surround her . Brick hug me protectively and Blade hold Breeze hand .

" You're so naïve ! You humans are always so hopeful and naïve ! But today , you'll know the feeling of despair and hopeless !" As she said her skin turning scaly and black , teeth turning into fang and claw slowly some out from her hand .

" No one can stop **Darksenter** from taking over the world !" She charged towards Serenon in a very fast speed sending her hitting the building and the building broke .

" Serenon !" Breeze yelled and aim her pistol at Darksenter but Darksenter grab her head and throw her off the building hitting the road .

Blade wield her chainsaw to slash Darksenter but Darksenter slash him with her claw first making big cuts at his body .

" No !"

Darksenter hold up her sword and stab me in the stomach . She pulled it out and slash Brick with it . I dropped to the ground holding the cut . Darksenter then stab my right arm .

" So , think you can stop me now ?"

* * *

_~At the safe house~_

**Buttercup/Kaoru P.O.V**

I put down the last bunch of peoples .

" Buttercup ! You're ok !"

I turn around and saw Bubbles ,Boomer and Butch .

" Hey , you're ok too ." Bubbles pulled me into a hug .

" Girls , Boys , you're ok !" the Professor walk towards us with Ken and Peach .

" Professor , Ken , Peach !" We all said . Bubbles hug them .

" Where are the others ?" Ken asked .

" Brick and Blossom and Serenon is fighting a monster or a woman called Darksenter , Breeze and Blade save Breeze cousin and I think they're with Brick and Blossom since Breeze might be worried about her sister ." Bubbles said .

The Professor face paled .

" Wait , what happen to HER and who is Serenon?" Ken asked .

" Darksenter killed HER and Serenon is Breeze stepsister who have magic ." Boomer said .

" Darksenter is realeased ! This is bad ! Really bad !" The Professor said panicking .

" Why so bad ? We just kick her butt then everything will be ok !" Butch said .

" You don't understand , Darksenter is a monster that is the most evilest being in the world and probably the whole universe !" The Professor took out a very old book .

" This book is a magical book that my great great great great great grandfather pass down to my family when my grandfather gave it to me I thought it was only a myth , a legend , tale but now I know is real ." the Professor open the book and turn to a page with Darksenter .

" This is her ! Darksenter !" I said .

" She look a lot like Blossom ." Bubbles said

" Yes , this is Darksenter . The evilest being , she is once a normal girl but because of something she did a black magic ritual and now she become like this ." The Professor turn the next page . It has a picture of Darksenter with claw , fang and black skin .

" Wow !" Butch said .

" This is her demon form , she become more powerful and hard to defeat . Our ancestor cannot defeat her and they only seal her away ." The Professor said .

" And HER revive her and she come back for revenge and to take over the world ." Ken continued .

" In this book there's the story about Darksenter and the way to seal Darksenter away ." The Professor hand us the book . I took it and open to read it .

_Long time ago , there live a twin name Becca and Becky . Becky is a sweet , innocent smart girl while Becca is a __mischievous__ but smart girl . Their parents is the ruler of their country . Becca was __always__ excelled in combat while Becky excelled in studies .When they turn 18 , Becky was choose to be the ruler . Becca was furious because she was older and was suppose to be the one crowned so she did not attend her sister coronation neither her wedding . Becca was gone for a long time which __sadden__ Becky until one day , Becky gave birth to a child and organized a party for her child and that is when Becca decided to appear .Becca appear in the room and declared war . Becca lead a team of dark creature towards the country and destroy the castle .With their leader gone , the people become lost and confuse .The land become dark and swarm with dark creatures so the people called her Darksenter . The war lasted for 5 years and finally was stop by a group of heroes . They seal her away and bring peace to their land . _

" Wow , I didn't know there was this story ." Bubbles said .

" I didn't know Darksenter has a sister ." I said .

" I didn't know Darksenter has a name like Becca ." Boomer said .

" Well whatever it is let's just see how they seal her away ." Butch turn the page and look confuse .

" What is it ?" I asked .

" I don't understand a word this is saying ." Butch said .

" This look a lot like what the seal on Aunt Janette before she become Darksenter ." Bubbles said .

" That's mean Serenon can seal her away ." Boomer said . I close the book and stood up .

" What are we waiting for ? Let's go find Serenon and seal Darksenter away !" They nod and we took off .

" Girls and Boys be careful !" the Professor shout .

" We will !"

* * *

_~At the highest tower~_

**Breeze/Marion P.O.V**

" So , think you can stop me now ?"

Darksenter stab Blossom right arm . I aim my pistol at her .

_Bleeding Bullets _

The bullets hit her sending her to hit the wall . I rush towards Blossom and pulled out the sword .

" You're ok ?" I asked Blossom and help her out . Blossom eye widen

" Look Out !" I turned and block the kick Darksenter send . I try to punch her but she block my punch with her claw so I turning kick her face and slam her down but she punch my stomach sending me to the air . She smirked and charged towards me .

" I'm always the best in fist to fist combat !" Her claw glow with fire and charged towards me . I dodge , spinning kick her and shot her with my pistol . She charged towards me and grab my wrist while burning it .

" Any last words ?" Her other hand glow dark .

" Yes , we never back away and never surrender ."

" Hilarious ." As she said the words , a chain wrap her .

" What !?" Then some swords , ninja tools and spinning slashes hit her . Her skin finally have some cuts .

" Yes , we finally hurt her !" Blade said . I smile at my friends .

" You thought you can hurt me that easily ? Ha ! What a laugh !" Darksenter claw glow dark .

" As long as we're together , we can defeat anyone ." Blossom said and we charged towards her .

* * *

Me : That's all for this chapter . Read and review !


	32. Chapter 32

Me : I'm back !

Blossom/Momoko : Hi !

Bubbles/Miyako : How

Buttercup/Kaoru : Are

Breeze/Marion : You ?

Me : Why are you guys talking like that ?

Bubbles/Miyako : We're trying to talk like the boys .

Me : Huh ?

Blossom/Momoko : They talk like the know what the others are going to say .

Breeze/Marion : So we tried to practice to talk like them .

Brick : What !?

Butch : We don't

Boomer : Talk

Blade : Like that !

RRBZ : * Crossed arm *

Buttercup/Kaoru : See ?

Me : That's kinda freaky , whatever . Disclaimer .

PPGZ : Hinako29 does not own us , the RRBZ and Darksenter , she only own Marion , Blade and the story .

Me : Darksenter belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 . Enjoy the story !

* * *

**Brick P.O.V**

Darksenter is really strong , I can hardly keep up with her . I have a big cut on my back and some bruise at my stomach from having a fist to fist combat with her also some burn mark from the fire balls she shoot .

" Ha ! Given up ?" Darksenter float in front of us with fire balls floating around her . She hold a sword in one hand and the other glow dark .

" Like we ever give up !" Blossom shout and attack with her chain

_Blazing Chain Barrage _

The chain shoot everywhere but Darksenter dodge it in a very fast speed .

Breeze took the chance to attack .

_Blood Rain Shoot _

She shoot many bullets at Darksenter . Darksenter use the sword to hit away but got shoot by some bullets .

_Phamtom Shuriken _

I throw one big shuriken and some kunai at Darksenter . She dodge it and I smirked . She look confuse at me for smirking then she realize it but is too late . The big shuriken and kunais turn back and hit Darksenter back . Blade took the chance to slash her .

_Phamtom Cutter _

Blade make a some cut at Darksenter hand , leg and body . Serenon attack Darksenter with many energy bolts . Darksenter hit away the energy bolts but got hit by one on the stomach . Blossom shot her chain .

_Chain Attack_

The chain shot right at her stomach slamming her down .

Darksenter growled and shoot her fireballs and she charged at Blossom . Blossom try to dodge and got cut on her legs . Darksenter knee her guts , grab her hair and throw her towards Breeze . Breeze try to stop Blossom but the force was too strong and they hit the building . Blade try to help Breeze but Darksenter punch him on the face and attack him with her sword but Blade block it with his chainsaw . They started a sword duel , Serenon went to join in the duel . I went to help Blossom and Breeze up .

" You ok ?" I help them both up .

" Just my head hurt a little ." Blossom stood up . Breeze nod and her head had some blood dripping down .

" Breeze…" Blossom started but Breeze held up her hand .

" I'm ok , let's just go ." As we took off , we saw Blade got thrown down the building .

" Blade !" Breeze speed up towards him and pull him up .

" Thanks ." Blade said .

" You're welcome ." Breeze gave him a smile . As we got up , Darksenter was gripping on Serenon neck who is struggling and glaring at her .

" Let my sister go !" Breeze charged towards Darksenter . Darksenter throw Serenon at Breeze and Breeze caught her and Blade caught them . Blossom and I jump out of the way and charged at Darksenter . Suddenly I felt an energy come out of me , I turned and saw Blossom has a pink aura around her . She turned and look at me and we nod . I felt like I know what I should do .

_Chaotic Storm _

I throw many ninja tool .

_Chain Barrage _

Blossom shoot her chain

_Power Fusion : Heavy Metal Barrage !_

The power shine red and pink and attack Darksenter sending her to falling down to the ground floor of the building .

I was panting heavily after the attack .

" That was powerful ." Breeze said .

" I know ." Blossom said and smile a little .

" Hey guys ! Look what we found out !" We turned and saw Buttercup , Bubbles , Butch and Boomer come .

" Guys !" We said and smile .

" Look at….wow…what happened to you guys ?" Boomer said .

" Oh my ! Breeze your head is bleeding !" Bubbles gasped .

" Let's just say Darksenter turn all black and powerful ." Blade said .

" Oh that's bad , she already in her demon form ." Butch said .

" What is it ?" I said .

" The Professor gave us this book , inside got the story of Darksenter and a way to seal her away ." Buttercup said and hand us the book . I took it and open it .

" But is written in ancient magic rune that only Serenon know how to read it ." Bubbles said .

" Let me see ." Serenon took it and turn the page .

_The group of heroes found a way to stop Darksenter from darkening the world . On their way to stop Darksenter they met a magician . The magician said she know a way to stop Darksenter and she need their help . _

" _To stop Darksenter , here what we need to do , we need our white magic and a box to seal her away ." _

_The group of heroes help the magician to make the box and they name the box , the Box of Sperren ._

" And here what they do , draw a magic circle and lure Darksenter there ." Serenon said and show us the drawing of the magic circle and the box .

" That's look like the box Aunt Janette keep in her room ." Breeze said .

" You're right , the one she always put on her makeup stand ." Serenon said .

" Hey there's more ." Bubbles said and they turn the page .

_The group of heroes weaken Darksenter and the magician seal her away by chanting these magical word . They didn't use the box so they let the magician keep it safe till the day Darksenter came back to seek her revenge . They also prepare a chain to help seal Darksenter away they call it the Chain of Wickeln ._

" Here's the thing the magician chant and here's the picture of the chain ." Boomer said .

" That look like Blossom chain ." Bubbles said .

" So what are we gonna do ?" Butch said .

" Here's what you're gonna do !"

We all turned to see Darksenter . Darksenter right face is turning human and her eyes is bleeding her left arm holding the sword and is human hand instead of claw . Some of her human skin is showing .

" DIE !" Darksenter start shooting fireballs .

" Serenon you go get the box ! Bubbles and Boomer you draw the magic circles and we'll weaken her !" Blossom gave us the command and we dodge the fireballs .

" And keep the book safe !" Blossom said .

" Here , use this to draw the circles ." Serenon give Bubbles and Boomer a bag of magic dust and she took off to get the box . Bubbles and Boomer started to draw the magic circle on the road .

" You'll never seal me away again !" Darksenter try to chase after Serenon but was block by Breeze and Blade .

" That's for trying to kill my sister !" Breeze punch her in the face and orange aura started to appear .

" That's for throwing Breeze off the building !" Blade kick Darksenter stomach and orange aura started to appear too .

Breeze pistol turn into a cannon .

_Shooting Star _

Blade chainsaw started to grow .

_Saw Tempest _

Breeze shoot her cannon while Blade chainsaw make many slashes towards Darksenter .

_Unison Attack : Slashing Bullets Parade _

Darksenter got hit and smash through 3 tall building .

" That was so cool !" Buttercup said .

" How did you do it ?" Butch asked .

" I don't know it just come to me ." Breeze said .

" That what happen to us too ." I said and look at Blossom .

" Come on ! Let's stop Darksenter once and for all ." Blossom said and we fly to stop her

* * *

**Serenon P.O.V**

I fly to my house technically is Marion's house since it was her parents . I was happy when I heard she call me her sister when she stop Darksenter from chasing after me . I land when I saw the house . Dark creatures are walking around the house .

" Great , just great ." I ready and shoot energy bolts at them . They charged towards me .

_Sword Waltz _

I shoot sword around slashing them . They didn't turn to dust yet .

" I guess when Darksenter turn strong they turn strong too ." I said . I control the sword and surround them .

_Luminous Nova _

I blast them and they turn to dust . I sighed and went in the house . I saw the penguin robot that Marion built I think it's name is Pengi or was it Pingu ? is being rip apart by dark creatures .

" How did they get in here ?" I muttered to myself . The dark creatures turn to me and start shooting black energy ball at me .

_Reflection _

I make a big wall and reflect back the attacks . Some dark creatures got hit and there's hole on them and they turn to dust while the others charge at me . I make a sword and charged at them while shooting energy bolts at them .

I slashes one of the dark creature cutting its hand and shoot a energy bolt at one while chop down the others head .

" Hope there's no more of them ." I said and rush to my mom room . And guess what I saw ? More dark creatures and one of them is holding the box .

" Put that down and I'll show mercy ." I point my sword at them . They hissed and shoot black energy ball at me . I dodge it and shoot energy bolt at them . I then charge and slice through one of them . I kick the others and slashes them . They screamed and turn into dust . I pick up the box and took off .

" I hope this work ."

* * *

_~Back at the highest tower ~ ( which should be called the broken tower now XD )_

" AAAAHHHH!" Darksenter grab Blade by the leg ,spin him around and throw him .

" Blade !" Breeze chase after him stopping him from hitting a building .

Blossom shoot her chain wrapping Darksenter arm and slam her down . Brick shoot various ninja tool at Darksenter .

Darksenter black skin is starting to fade , her fang starting to disappear .

"Bubbles ! Boomer ! Is the circle done !?" Brick yell while blocking Darksenter attack .

" ALMOST !" Bubbles and Boomer shout back and continue pouring the magic dust .

" This is hopeless ! The wind keep blowing ." Boomer said . Yes , the wind keep blowing it away , they draw a line the wind blow a line .Then a light bulb appear on Bubbles head .

" I know what just the thing to do !" Bubbles wave her bubble staff .

_Bubble Dome_

A gigantic bubble surround them .

" Great idea Bubbles !" Boomer hug Bubbles .

" Come on ! Let's finish this circle !" Bubbles giggled and they draw the magic circle . As they finish , Serenon arrive panting .

" I got the box !" Serenon said and held up the box .

" That's great ! Now we only need Darksenter to be here ." Boomer said .

" Hey guys ! We're done ! Serenon got the box too !" Bubbles yell up .

" FINALLY !" Butch said and green aura surround him .

" Ok , you know what to do !" Buttercup smirked and green aura appear .

_Demolish Hammer_

Buttercup hit the ground sending energy wave towards Darksenter .

_Tempest Sword _

Butch send slashes towards Darksenter .

_Unison Attack : Killing Hammering Time_

As the slashes meet the energy wave , it form into a many hammers and sword slashes towards Darksenter .

" No ! Aaahhh!" Darksenter screamed .

The black skin , fang and claw on Darksenter disappear and she fell down the tower and fall on the magic circle . Bubbles and Boomer move out of the way and Bubbles made the big bubbles only surround Darksenter like a strong wall . The other PPGZ and RRBZ fly down and make a circle around the magic circle and they glow their signature colour .

Serenon started to chant the magic word and the magic circle started to glow . Darksenter screamed in pain and she separated from the body . Serenon chant the last part of the magic word and she held out the Box of Sperren .

_Box of Sperren_

The box open . Inside of the box is like a black hole that can only be control by white magic , the box started to suck Darksenter in but she refuse to go in as she fly pass the PPGZ she grab Blossom .

" If I'm going in , you're coming with me !"

" No !" Blossom reach out to grab her friend . Brick grab her and almost being suck into the box . Butch grab him and Buttercup grab him , Breeze grab Buttercup and Blade grab her .

_Bubble Trouble _

Bubbles have blue aura surround her and she make many bubbles appear .

_Bomber Party _

Boomer have blue aura surround him and he hit many bombs towards Darksenter .

_Unison Attack : Bubbles Bomb Party _

Darksenter got hit and she let go of Blossom .

" NOOO! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS !" Darksenter finally fall into the box . Serenon close it but the box is still bumping around trying to open .

" I think this will do ." Blossom said and shoot her chain .

_Chain of Wicklen : Flaming Chain Wrap _

Blossom chain broke into 2 and 1 or it wrap around the box . The box stop jumping and bumping . The hole in the sky close and the dark cloud fade . The day is still dark but there's the moon and the stars glow bright making the night sky shine .

" Is over…Is finally over !" Bubbles smile and jump up and down . Blossom knee become weak and she sit down .

" Is finally over ." She said and smile .

" What happen ?" They turned towards the sound and found Aunt Janette holding her head .

" MOM !" Breeze and Serenon shout and run to hug her .

" Serenon and…." Aunt Janette said .

" Is Marion , she's a powerpuff ." Serenon said and a tear rolled down her cheek .

" I thought I might lose you , I'm glad you're ok ." Breeze said .

" Thanks for saving me ." Aunt Janette hug them .

" Anything for family ." Breeze said .

" Woohoo ! Now that's over let's go back to the party !" Butch said and Buttercup smack his head .

" The place is ruin and yet you think of party ." Buttercup said . Everyone laughed at Butch for his stupidity .

" Let's just go to the safe house and have the party then we'll talk about rebuilding the place ." Breeze said . All of them agreed and they fly off to the safe house .

" Wait , where should I put the box ?" Serenon asked .

" I think I know where to put it ." Aunt Janette said and smirked at the thought .

* * *

Me : Yay ! The big fight is finally over !

PPGZ&RRBZ : Finally !

Serenon : My own screen time is so short .

Me : Be grateful you're in here . * roll eye *

Serenon : Whatever .* yawn *

Me : So everyone...

PPGZ&RRBZ&Me : Read and review !


	33. Chapter 33 : THE END !

Me : Hi !

PPGZ&RRBZ : HI !

Me : Now everyone do the disclaimer together .

PPGZ&RRBZ : Hinako29 does not own us , she only own Marion , Blade and the story .

Me : On with the last chapter !

Blossom/Momoko : Wait , what ? Is ending ?

Me : Enjoy the story !

* * *

**Breeze/Marion P.O.V**

_It has been 2 month after Darksenter try to take over the world . The town use 2 months to rebuild it .We always help after school , of course in our Powerpuff form , there's no way they'll let 4 teenage girls help . _

_I have been through many crazy event after becoming a Powerpuff Girls Z and meeting with Momoko , Miyako and Kaoru . Becoming friends , meeting the Rowdyruff Boys Z , have a boyfriend , meeting HER , fighting Darksenter . I never thought I'll been through so much adventure in 1 year ._

" Marion ! Are you done yet !?"

_That would be Serenon . We're going to the Magic Museum . Aunt Janette decided to put the Box of Sperren there so it will be safe . _

" Coming !" I close my diary , grab my bag and run out of my room .

" What took you so long ? You always the first one to be ready ." Serenon said .

" Juts lost in my thought ." I said and gave her an awkward smile . Serenon sighed and smile .

" You know you change a lot since you come here and become you-know-what ."

" Is that a good thing ?" I asked .

" Ya , you open up more than before , come on mom is waiting ." She said and I nod .

" Yup , mom don't like waiting ." We laughed and walk out of the house .

" Finally , you guys are here !" Aunt Janette said and crossed her arm .

" But is only 5 minute ." I said but Aunt Janette shush me .

" Come on , get in the car I hate being late !" We rush in the car and she drive off .

* * *

_~At the entrance of the Museum ~_

" Marion ! Serenon you're here !" Momoko said and hug us .

" Great , you're here ! They just about to open the Museum ." Miyako said .

" Now the Museum is officially OPEN !" The man said and cut the red ribbon .

" Come on let's go in !" Serenon said and we rush inside . There's a lot of magical item put in display and a lot of sign .

" Wow ." I said and look around .

" You can say that again ." Kaoru said .

" Wow ." I said and let out a laughed .

" I didn't mean it seriously ." Kaoru said and roll her eyes .

" I know , is kinda fun doing it ." I said . We walk around the place and take some pictures .We couldn't stop saying 'wow' and 'Oh' .

" This is the first time I enjoy visiting a museum ." Kaoru said .

" Ditto ." Butch said .

" Hey look , the Box of Sperren is over there ." Boomer said and point to the sign . We all walk over there .

The Box of Sperren is place on the middle inside a glass tank and we're the only one there .

" Oh…" We all said .

" Ok here goes nothing ." Serenon take a deep breathe . She and Aunt Janette started to link hand and chant magic word . A force shield appear at the box and it then disappeared .

" Wow." Butch and Boomer said .

" Now the box is safe and no one will be able to open it unless they know how to unlock our shield ." Serenon said .

" Well , see you later at the New Years party ." Aunt Janette said . I wave good bye to my friends and went in the car . Serenon went to hang out with her boyfriend Louis . The car ride is very silent .

" Mom ?" I said .

" Yes dear ?"

" Can I go visit my parents grave ?"

" Sure ." Again , silence come .

" Here we are ." Aunt Janette stop . I open the door and step out of the car .

" I'll be right back ." I said and walk to my parents grave . The place is just as I remember , the same beautiful lake , trees and flowers . I'm glad Darksenter didn't destroy this place . I stop when I come face to face with my parents grave .

" Long time no see , Mommy , Daddy ." I sighed .

" I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you , I've been busy fighting crime and rebuilding the town from the attack of Darksenter as you know I'm a Powerpuff . I finally able to call Aunt Janette 'mom' , Uncle Simon 'dad' and Serenon 'sis' and I finally get to smile when visiting your grave ." I smile . I stare at the grave remembering the days when my parents are still here with me .

" I gotta get going now , Aunt Janette held a New Years Party this evening . See you next time . I love you , Mommy Daddy ."

I softly touch my parents grave before walking away . I look up and saw a man and a lady wearing white smiling at me .

" Mommy…Daddy….?" I rub my eyes and look back . They're gone .

I grin and walk back to the car .

" How's the visit ?" Aunt Janette ask .

" Is good ." I said .

" I'm glad that you're feeling better now ."

I nod to her and is a silent ride again .

" Mom ?"

" Yes ?"

" Thanks for taking care of me , I'm really grateful ." I look down hiding my blush .

" You're welcome , I'm also grateful to have you as my stepdaughter ." Aunt Janette said and gave me a blissful smile . I smile back and look out the window .

* * *

_~Time Skip to the New Year Party ~_

The Vermillion mansion is now pack with the people of Townvilles . Everyone is talking and cheering for the performance .

" Enjoying the party ?" I turned around and meet Blade .

" Kinda ." I turned and look at him . Blade give me a worried look .

" Just a lot in my mind . I never thought I'll go through all this exciting event , becoming a Powerpuff Girls Z , have friends , meet you and have happiness again , is just many things happen in just one year ." I said and smile

" Everyone ! 10 second left till is New Year !"

" Come on , the Professor will be putting up fireworks ." Blade smile and held my hand . I nod and follow him .

" 10 !"

Blade lead me through the crowd heading for the exit .

" 9 !"

Finally , I'm out from the party to the front yard of the mansion .

" 8 !"

Momoko , Brick , Miyako , Boomer , Kaoru , Butch , Serenon and Louis is out there .

" 7 !"

They turned and wave to me . I wave back and we join them .

" 6 !"

The Professor light up the fireworks . Momoko and Miyako look excited and they jump up and down .

" 5 !"

We all stare at it waiting for it to shot up the sky .

" 4 !"

Blade turned me around to face him .

" 3 !"

He pull me closer and I felt my face heat up .

" 2 !"

I felt his face getting closer . I close my eye .

" 1 ! Happy **New** Year !"

I felt his lips press against mine gently as I heard the fireworks shot up to the sky . After a few second , he pull away and we look at each other . We both were blushing madly after the kiss .

" Aw…..!"

We turned towards the sound . Miyako , Momoko and Serenon giggle , Boomer , Butch and Brick whistle and smirk . Kaoru just stand there and smirk at us . I blush really red and look down . Blade lean towards me .

" Happy **New** Year , Marion ." I lay my head on his shoulder .

" Happy **New** Year , Blade ." He lay his hand around my waist and we enjoy the fireworks display . I wonder what will happen this year ?

**THE END !**

* * *

Me : Finally ! PPGZ : NEW come to an end !

Buttercup/Kaoru : What !?

Me : Yup ! This is the last chapter ! Sorry that is short and I know is weird putting ' Happy New Year ' when is still not but I think it fix the title well so I just put it .

Bubbles/Miyako : * wipe tear * Why must it end ?

Boomer : * rub her back gently *

Me : Ok now , stop crying * hand her a hankerchief * Everyone thank you for reading this story and stick to this till the end . Thank you !

PPGZ&RRBZ : See you next story !


End file.
